


Dinner & Diatribes

by DumbassIcarus



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also other artists but that’s not the point, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, How do I tag without giving out the whole story, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Michizuna, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shirou is a good adoptive father, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassIcarus/pseuds/DumbassIcarus
Summary: Michiru's life is turned upside down when she is suddenly famous and the girlfriend to a rock star she's never met.Inspired by Hozier's song by the same title and other songs I'll add as a list below.1) Angel Of Small Death & The Codeine Scene - Hozier2) To Be Alone - Hozier3) Movement - Hozier4) Death of me - PVRIS5) Lover is a day - Cuco6) ATTENTION - Joji7) Run - Joji8) Gimme Love - Joji9) It Will Come Back - Hozier10) Sunlight - Hozier
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is setting up the rest of the story and the prank Shirou pulled was absolutely based off the meme. All mistakes are mine.

Michiru had just arrived and moved into a new city. She had been excited to move to Anima City, she had heard stories about how it was the most amazing city that you could ever live in. The stories had made it seem like a utopia of some sorts, where the people are so kind and loving, not to mention that it had the most fascinating places to visit and explore, and that she was going to attend the best university in the country, Beastman University. Though she was going to miss her high school friends and all of their shenanigans. They made her promise that she’d never forget to at least text them once in a while to catch up or to make plans to visit each other when they had vacations or breaks during the school year. It was a promise she wasn’t going to break.

The decision to move to another city was not up to her, but that of her adoptive father’s line of work. She was happy that he had gotten the recognition he deserved because he was the best detective out there. Working very late nights or sometimes not coming home till the next day and not to mention he somehow had an exceptional sense of smell. The move came with perks, apart from a new place/city to live in and being able to attend the best university, she could have new exciting adventures, see all kinds of different people, and a chance to meet new people who weren’t polite to her out of pity because of the tragedy that surrounded her background, though it was a small city so any stranger had already a vague notion of who she was.

“Michiru! Get down here and help me load the rest of these boxes!” yelled her adoptive father from outside. Snapping out of her daydream of how the future will go, Michiru quickly ran down the stairs to meet her adoptive father outside, ”I’m here” she said once she got in his vicinity. “Good. Take those boxes and load them onto the Uhaul. Please Michiru don’t and I mean don’t put those at the bottom unless you want all of your mementos to get destroyed by the long drive,” her adoptive father informed her when she picked up one of the small boxes. “Oh come on! How would I miss the big label that says ‘Michiru’s mementos’!” She retorted. “Oh I don’t know, perhaps from the twelve years of living with you” He replied sarcastically and with a chuckle. Soon they had fallen into some sort of weird familiar rhythm they always get into when they work like this together.

Wiping the sweat off her brow still helping to move the last of the boxes she spoke “Hey Shirou, what do you think it will be like over there?”. Shirou, her adoptive father, stopped for a moment, “You know what, I haven’t thought about anything other than work. I still find it weird that they would need me, a ‘perfect’ detective, in their utopia. I’m especially taken back by whoever requested me over there". The last part was news to her, “Wait, I thought you said they offered higher pay over there and that’s why we were moving and not because someone requested you over there”, Michiru had put down the box that was in her hands and placed her hands on her hips in confusion. She could have sworn that it looked as if Shirou eyes had widened for a millisecond before returning back to their regular apathetic selves. “Michiru you know I can’t fully tell you about an active case, but if I need help finding or helping to figure out a clue you know I’ll vaguely inform you enough so that you can help me by being my temporary junior detective”, she knew this all to well and it was very uncommon for him to ask her to help him in a case. The only times he’s ever asked for her help was if it involved something to do with ‘her generation’ as he’d put it and it was usually something boring like telling him what ‘lmao’ or other slang meant or what the new trends were.

“Yeah, but you still didn’t answer my question, Shirou” She said a bit dissatisfied, but understood why he couldn’t loop her in. Shirou’s voice suddenly became a tad bit energetic, “Well I’d like to think that you’ll have fun over there and you’ll do great in Uni, work will be even more interesting rather than the most common ‘follow my partner around I think they are cheating on me’ cases I get assigned more often than not, OH! And lastly that Kuro will take up on being my partner again. Oh how much do I miss his chatty ass self”. Michiru dropped her last box on the floor out of shock and confusion, “You know he never talked right? He just sort of made clicking sounds? Or just random sounds. Wait! Did you really ask him to be your partner again?”. Shirou first gave her a scolding look when the box hit the floor and then to something of a half smile and a serious face, “Yes, he does talk, but you really still do not understand sarcasm”. “No I understand sarcasm very well, you just suck at being sarcastic Shirou. But on another note I finished loading my last box, would you like for me to get you a water bottle from the cooler?” Michiru said as an excuse to go inside the, probably, very cold house. “I know you are only being considerate because it is hot out here, but I actually put the cooler on the passenger seat and seeing that both of us are done that means I can lock the house up and hand the landlord the keys. It’s 7 am so he should be awake or at least in his office”, he extended an open hand to her, “That also means I have to hand in the copy I made you. For the many times I couldn’t pick you up on time because of work”. Michiru reluctantly took off the copy off her key-chain and placed it on Shirou's hand, letting her hand linger on the key a bit and the memories it represented, even if the top one was of the awful accident. She didn’t have the key then, but it still somehow held that memory within it.

“I know, I’ll miss this place also. I’ll especially miss that messily patched hole in the wall in the garage from when you were first skateboarding and you crashed extremely hard onto it,” Shirou laughed hard at the memory of a young Michiru being ecstatic that she could stand on a skateboard and then somehow thinking that she could now be able to go forward only to stumble forward and her helmet meeting the wall. “I still remember thinking you threw your skateboard at the wall or just throwing it somewhere out of frustration and I went running over there. To find you in the garage and seeing your little head still attached to the helmet desperately trying to pull both your head and helmet out of the wall. At that moment I wasn’t worried that we’d have to find some way to cover it up or how’d we’d explain it to the landlord, I was just more worried that you had given yourself a concussion, of course I only started laughing after you figured out that you just needed to take off your helmet straps and your head was free,” he said chuckling a bit throughout the story. “Yeah that was funny, I think I would have suffered a serious injury if I hadn’t listened to you about putting on the helmet. But don’t forget that I wasn’t the only one who made a hole in the wall,” Michiru reminded him. “Oh god I thought you had forgotten about that,” He said embarrassed. “I won’t ever forget that, especially since it is a good embarrassing story about the city’s most ‘uptight, rude, and stone cold’ detective,” Michiru remarked. “Sometimes I wonder exactly how many other stories you could say to ruin my image,” Shirou replied sarcastically, but at the same time scared that the only human he’s ever gotten attached to had seen him being anything other than what his reputation set him out to be and that at any given moment she could betray him and expose his weaknesses to his enemies. “Okay enough with the reminiscing, start the Uhaul and turn the AC on full blast while I go drop off the house keys,” Shirou said as he handed over the keys to her. Michiru did as she was told and began to daydream again how things will go once she joins the university once spring break is over. 

Before she knew it Shirou was tapping on the glass startling her and motioning at her to unlock the truck so he could get in. Shirou exited their driveway and was about to turn on the radio when Michiru spoke up, “Can you at least tell me more about where we are going to live?”, turning her head to face him. “In the new place you’ll have a bigger room… as for our roommates? They are a married couple and a bit of an oddity, but they are very kind. Their names are Melissa Horner and Gem Horner. The neighborhood seems to be great and it seems to be close to where you’ll be attending uni so you won’t have to ride your skateboard far, that will surely give you enough time to study and do your homework,” He replied, looking at her once in a while making sure that he didn’t take his eyes off the road for more than five seconds, “How about you choose the radio station?”. Michiru turned to her favorite station to listen to and the host began to speak after what seemed to have been a commercial break, “Good Morning everyone! I hope you are having a good time on this fine day. The weather is hot this morning, but we at least have a nice wind to cool us down. Remember to stay hydrated and to take care of yourself. Now onto a new hit single”. The station played a new song that Michiru hasn’t listened to before and she usually listens to what the newest hits, “Totsuzen ni mō Up side Down. Sekai wa kawari dasu”, she suddenly had a new favorite song she’d play on repeat.

As the song kept playing Michiru turned to look out of her window, not as in looking out of the window because she felt that she was a character in a movie, but rather to enjoy the scenery and take it in one last time. Soon she had zoned out and began to relive the memories she had in this city, she had grown up here, and lost so much here. Going down the rabbit-hole she found herself reliving the awful memory of the horrendous day when she was seven years old. Shirou must have noticed the discomfort and must have known she was remembering that awful day and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey,” He spoke softly, “It’s going to be okay and I promise that I will not let that happen ever again,” He turned to face her and gave her a small reassuring smile before returning his attention to the road. Michiru nodded her head and turned her attention, mostly to distract herself, to the view of Anima City that had appeared to be sparkling just over the water, “Shirou! Look, that's Anima City!”, she practically jumped from excitement. This caused Shirou to react to the unexpected movement making him swerve the car a little, “You have to be careful when you drive Shirou!” Michiru yelled at him. Shirou was going to make a comeback when he opted to growl at her. “I swear you are a wolf sometimes,” Michiru said.

After a while they were crossing the water on a ferry boat, “Shirou, look we are so close!” Michiru said excitedly. “Michiru, stop moving so much they are going to kick us off the boat,” Shirou deadpanned. “If by kick you mean just pushing us and the Uhaul into the water, wait can they?” Michiru remarked. “They will if you keep moving and being loud. They sure will,” he retorted. Michiru scoffed and then leaned her head on the window, “You think I can take a small nap before we fully arrive?”. Shirou opened the glove compartment and handed her a small neck pillow without saying anything, “I’m taking that as a yes and I’m not going to question how you knew there was a neck pillow in a glove compartment”. 

“Who the fuck gave you a licence!” Michiru woke up to Shirou yelling at someone in front of them. “What happened?” she said, still half asleep. “This dipshit somehow thought it was okay to, at the last minute, move over three lanes to get off at that exit,” Shirou seethed at the carelessness people had for the rules. “Wait! You didn’t wake me up once we got inside Anima City?!” Michiru was now fully awake and a little angry. “I tried, but you sleep like a log. You just now woke up to me yelling at a dirt bag, but not at people honking their horns?!” Shirou spoke sarcastically and stopped her attempt to argue, “You didn't miss out on much kid. In the hour you’ve been asleep all we’ve done is been stuck in traffic and I paid the poll to enter” he resumed to inform her. Michiru, now assured that she didn’t actually miss much, picked up the cooler to see if there was something to eat such as a snack or possibly even a sandwich. “Shirou did you pack anything to eat?”, She asked once she found nothing. “No, but we could stop somewhere before we get to our new place if you’re really hungry” Shirou replied. “Yes please!” Michiru shouted excitedly, closing the cooler and putting it back to its place. “Do you have something in mind?” He inquired as he was exiting the freeway that led to a shopping plaza. “Oh uh...chicken nuggets?” Michiru responded when she spotted some fast food chains. 

Shirou drove to the nearest fast food chain, which was a McDonald's, and waited in the line until it was his turn to order. “Can I get a straight black coffee? And that will be all,” He told the person on the other end listening to his order, meanwhile Michiru was in shock. Shirou then drove forward ignoring the rest of what the employee was trained to say and Michiru finally let out a gasp of shock, disappointment, and a bit of anger. Michiru knew better than to throw a fit in front of people, even if she had a right to, so she waited until Shirou finished paying, received his order, and they were out of earshot to voice her complaints. “You were waiting to do that weren’t you?” She said trying to convey all of the betrayal she had just experienced. “Yeah,” Shirou chuckled when Michiru gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, “Okay. Fine look I’m going back to the McDonald's. Do you really only want just the nuggets or do you want a drink and some fries with it also?” He said as he was circling back to the speaker. “Now you owe me fries and a drink for pulling that very mean prank,” Michiru feign being angry at Shirou, she wouldn’t admit that it was a very good prank. Shirou now was at the drive-thru speaker and let Michiru order what he ‘owed’ her. “Back again?” the worker asked Shirou when he was paying for Michiru’s order. “Yeah, I didn’t forget anything on my previous order. I was just pranking my kid here,” he responded while he moved over so that the worker could see Michiru. She waved at them politely and the employee gave a small chuckle, “Oh that must have been a surprise to you wasn’t it?”. “You could say that, he always pulls pranks like this, but this time he was just cruel and mean”. Michiru glared at Shirou and then smiled at the employee when they handed over the order. After leaving the drive-thru, Shirou and Michiru were now back again on the road to their new place.

They arrived at a three story building, “Whoa! Wait! Are we going to live in that?!” Michru exclaimed when she got out of the truck. “I told you that you were going to have a much bigger room didn’t I?” Shirou retorted. “Yeah, but you forgot to mention just how big everything else was going to be,” Michiru announced sarcastically and pointed at the building. “Well technically not all if it is ours. This is the Beastman Co-op. Our roommates are the co-owners of this building,” he informed her as he was opening the back of the truck that held all of their stuff. “So they are work here also?” Michiru asked, still not fully understanding what was going on. “Technically yes. The first floor is where I’ll handle my detective business when the local police doesn’t need my help. The second floor contains a kitchen and other commodities. Lastly, the third floor holds three rooms. My room and that of our married roommates and their office. The ro-”. “Wait then where is my room?” Michiru interjected. “Like I was saying before you interrupted. Your room is on the roof,” Shirou continued. “So you guys gave me the shed?” Michiru said disappointed while grabbing one of the boxes. “No we did not give you the shed. We actually gave you the biggest room if you compare it to the rest,” Shirou replied as he opened the door to the front of the building. 

“Hello! Mr. and Mrs. Horner?!” Shirou called out for them, when he got no response he turned to Michiru, “Take that box up to your new room and check it out then meet me down here again”. Michiru was just heading up the stairs when Shirou stopped her and gave her two keys, “The silver one is the key to your room on the roof, remember that and I have a copy to your room if you lose yours. The gold looking one is for the front door if it is ever locked because we closed or we are not here, but it should be opened,” he informed her. After Shirou turned around and headed to the truck, to continue unloading their stuff, Michiru continued going up to see her new room. Once she made it onto the roof she headed to the front of her new room. “Just like I thought. My new room really is just a modified shed. They probably spent a whole bunch of money and time. Oh god,” she placed the box down in front of her door and headed back down to help Shirou. “So it really isn’t a shed huh?” She said once she saw Shirou down on the first floor. “Yeah,” He replied as he placed down one of the heavy looking boxes in the middle of the floor, “If you’d like, you could just sleep outside.” Michiru shook her head, “I.. that’s not what I meant. I just… they probably took the effort to convert it to a room for me. They didn’t have to,” she followed Shirou who went out the front door to take down more boxes. “Don’t worry kid, that’s been like that ever since they first moved in or so I'm told,” Shirou replied, easing her a bit. 

“Oh you must be Shirou and Michiru! Nice to finally meet you both!” a voice interrupted them as they were almost done taking down the last of the boxes, both of them placed the boxes that were in their hands to their respective group of either the heavy or light pile. Michiru and Shirou wiped their hands on their clothes trying to make sure to clean it well enough before they went for a handshake from the couple, “Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Horner,” they both said in unison. Mr. Horner took the handshake from Shirou while Mrs. Horner pulled Michiru into a hug, “Oh please! Call us Melissa and Gem. No need for such formalities since we’ll be working closely and living together,” Melissa replied energetically as she lightly squeezed Michiru, who was still in her embrace. “Oh you guys must be starving! My love, why don’t you fix them something to eat, they probably haven’t eaten in a while,” Gem said lightly as he looked at his wife. “Don’t worry about us Mr- uh I mean Melissa we stopped at a drive-thru before we arrived here,” Shirou informed, seeming to be uncomfortable under their generous hospitality with Michiru following suit, I mean they barely met them why are they being so nice? “Well if you say so Shirou, but holler if you do find yourself needing something, we don’t mind,” Gem continued with his offer as he and his wife left for their shared office. Michiru and Shirou gave them a curt nod and then returned to finish up taking down the last five boxes off the truck. Once they had all of their boxes in the middle of the floor they started taking their respective boxes up to their rooms to later fully unpack after they had taken a small break, which might possibly just end up being a nap for Shirou. Michiru grabbed a box labeled 'clothes' and went up to her room to drop it off.

Once she opened the door she placed down her box on the floor and took this time to fully examine the room. It was three times bigger than her old room, it had a twin size bed placed in the corner of two walls, and a closet. To the left side of the bed there was a wide nightstand that had four drawers. Michiru began to mentally place things around her room, taking note of where she’d place her desk and a bookshelf next to it and where she would move her bed, when she finished she realized that she had more than enough room to probably upgrade to a bigger bed and if she wanted to and she could place other pieces of furniture she always wanted. Feeling as if she had taken a long time she quickly made her way downstairs to get the rest of her boxes.

Once she had all of her respective boxes she first unpacked the box that contained her clothes and placed what respectively belonged in drawers on the bed until she could get her clothes drawer inside her room. Then she placed the rest of her clothes on hangers in the closet, she noticed that she didn’t own as many clothes as she had believed, she then came to the conclusion that she now had a bigger room and it was an optical illusion or that the closet might be a bit larger than the one she previously had, and dismissed the thought. Now it was time for her shoes and she took to placing her four pairs in the closet. She never really understood why people even owned more than three pairs, she believed that having four pairs herself was more than enough. Each had their purpose of course, one for casual street wear, a formal shoe for when she wore her fancy button ups or one of her suits, sneakers for when she played basketball or did anything athletic, and a pair of heels if she chose to wear a dress once in a while or to match it with one of her suits. She didn’t unpack the rest as she got a text from Shirou to go downstairs quickly.

“So, I may have accidentally broken your desk when I was bringing it down from the Uhaul,” He said scratching the back of his neck and a nervous look on his face, “We can go shopping for a new one?”. Michiru didn’t mind that the desk was broken, it was technically worn out, she was more worried that Shirou had hurt himself, “Are you okay though?”. Shirou visibly relaxed, “Yeah I’m fine, it’s just a bruise, but your desk may not be okay. I’m not sure if I can even fix the damage”. Michiru shook her head and chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Shirou. I was going to tell you that I probably could use a new desk, but I forgot to tell you sooner”. Shirou gave her a small chuckle and followed with a small smile, “So do you want to go right now or you want to wait till tomorrow?”. “Yeah we could go right now if you want?” Michiru still had to take so many things out of the boxes, but she also really wanted to look around the city and this was her chance. Shirou and Michiru walked to the nearest furniture store, which wasn’t that far, only four blocks from the Beastman Co-op. Michiru was excited to look around and possibly convince Shirou to get food in town, hopefully.


	2. New Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberty with a some characters. I don't have an update schedule, but I'll try my best to upload as frequently as I can. No matter how many times I proof read I'm sure there are still mistakes. Once again, all mistakes are mine.

Once they got near the front doors of an IKEA building, that was hard to miss because it had bright yellow and blue colors, Shirou turned to face Michiru. “Hey, Michiru. They build this place like a maze so we may take a while before we reach where the desks are, but apart from that if you want to get anything else you can,” He said as he motioned to the building. “You must feel real guilty about the desk then” Michiru chuckled. Shirou scoffed “No”. She shook her head and laughed, ”It’s okay Shirou, it’s called being human”. “Keep talking and you won’t even have a desk,” Shirou muttered. Michiru laughed even harder, “Now who’s the one that doesn’t understand sarcasm”. Being done with her mocking, Shirou huffed and went inside the store. Shirou was right, the place was a maze and it had so many things, but it was also very cold. Michiru untied her red jacket that was around her waist and put it on.

They first looked through the ground floor which had so many things. As they were walking Shirou had stopped at the cookware and he began to pick up various pots and pans. “Shirou, when are you going to make your famous lasagna again? It’s been too long,” Michiru said, stopping what seemed to be Shirou mock flipping something on one of the pans. “When I have all the ingredients,” He retorted as he put the display pan back in place and walked forward to the next row of pans. “Very funny, but I’m being serious Shirou. The last time we had something that was like a celebratory-esq meal and not take out or anything you could quickly make was a week before I graduated,” Michiru said sincerely as she followed him. “What about we eat a celebratory dinner once we get out of this maze?” He said cheerfully, “I mean we do have to celebrate that you are going to the best university and that I got a better job, we haven’t celebrated that have we? Hell we’ll even go to the fanciest looking one, but we’ll first have to stop by the Beastman Co-op to clean up”. Michiru shook her head vigorously in agreement, “Yes!”. 

They continued strolling and looking around the store until they got to the ‘workspace’ area that contained the desks. Michiru went around looking at the desks that came in different sizes, colors, and styles. One looked like the desk she used to sit in during high school, causing her to laugh. “What is so funny about a desk?” Shirou said as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. “It’s not the desk, per say, but what it makes me remember,” She said though bits of laughter. “And that is?” Shirou asked, still not understanding what the hell could be so funny about a desk. “One time during chemistry my friend Enrique fell asleep during class and he sleeps next to where the bell rings” Michiru paused because she couldn’t stop laughing enough to catch her breath, “It was the last class of the day and the teacher didn’t have anything for us to do so I guess he must have been really tired and opted to sleep. Then when the bell dismissed us I thought he got up so when I finished gathering my stuff I turned around and I saw he was still sleeping. It took me a whole five minutes to wake the man up”. “I still don’t find that funny,” Shirou retorted. “Well yeah it’s not funny to you because you weren’t there to experience it,” Michiru said sarcastically crossing her arms and continued to look at the rest of the desks.

“Hurry up and just pick one!” Shirou called out when Michiru couldn’t choose which desk out of her top three she liked better. “It’s not that easy Shirou!” She quipped back, “I like them all”. Shirou shook his head and pointed at the black colored desk called ‘Hemnes’, “This one is obviously the better choice,” He stated as a matter of fact. “Yes, but you forgot I already have a bookshelf,” Michiru informed him. “Remind me to just give you money next time we shop so you can roam and I can go off somewhere else,” He muttered. Michiru pointed at two different desks called ‘Alex’, “Shirou, which one is better?”. Shirou looked at the navy blue desk then at the white desk and weighed the pros and cons along with Michiru’s personality, “Get the white Alex. It's longer so you have more than enough room to work on things and plus you don’t organize or put things away once you're done working. So overall this will be the better option for you”. Michiru uncrossed her arms, “I do clean my desk when I’m done for your information, but yes the white Alex looks better”. Shirou then went to grab the box that contained the parts for the Alex and placed it in the cart along with the two pans he got. They went up to the cash register and paid for all of their items. They had taken longer than they expected since the sun was going down. “Let’s quickly get back to the house,” Shirou said as he started walking in the direction of the Beastman Co-op.

Once they arrived Shirou took the box up to Michiru’s room. “We’ll assemble it after dinner, but right now get ready,” Shirou said once he placed the box near the wall next to Michiru’s nightstand. “Fancy celebratory dinner right?” Michiru asked again while she looked through her closet to put together different sets of outfits. “Yes a fancy dinner so clean up well,” Shirou said as he was exiting her room to get ready himself. Michiru made three outfits and grabbed a dress to make a fourth one and began to debate which one she should go with. She tried on her first outfit, a black satin rope print shirt with black high waisted trousers and some black shoes. She didn’t feel like it was her best fancy outfit and put back into her closet before she tried on her second outfit, a black turtleneck with khaki cargo pants and her black high top shoes. She still didn’t feel like it was right and put everything back. “Alright just two more outfits or I’ll have to probably go with the better looking one out of all of them.” She said as she grabbed the last outfit, a white NASA shirt with navy blue suit pants and accompanying blue jacket and her black high tops. “This one, fuck the dress. This one’s it,” She said as she tucked in her shirt into her pants. “Michiru are you done!” Shirou yelled from the outside of her room, “Yes you grumpy man”. Shirou drove them to an extremely fancy restaurant, “Gem said this is the fanciest place and it has amazing food, he also heavily insisted we take his car since I didn’t return the Uhaul yet”. They had parked a bit far away since it seemed that the restaurant was extremely popular and busy.

Michiru enjoyed heavenly pesto gnocchi with sparkling blackberry lemonade while Shirou had gotten neapolitan lasagna with an amazing wine then switching to water afterwards. They talked about Michiru being a basketball player for Beastman University, Shirou’s hopes for how different the detective cases will be, and how they will live with roommates. Then they started reminiscing on their memories and laughing about them. They both agreed to come to the same restaurant once Michiru won basketball tournaments or championships. Once they were ready to call it a night they both got up and left the restaurant. Once they were outside Michiru was hit with the cold breeze, “Wait! I forgot my jacket,” Michiru said and walked back towards the restaurant. “Go! Get your jacket and I’ll go get the car!” Shirou called out as he was turning the corner that headed into the parking lot. Michiru ran into someone as they were walking out and she was going in. They stumbled and held onto each other to gain balance so they wouldn't fall. They managed to keep themselves steady with Michiru holding onto the other person’s shoulders while they had their hands on her waist. Michiru looked up and found that she managed to bump into the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. The woman had captivating red amber eyes, a jaw that was possibly created by the gods, and lips that seemed very kissable. Her hair was orange and long with a red bang down her forehead.

“Are you okay, darling?” The woman said in what seemed to be a sultry manner that made Michiru’s brain short circuit for a moment. “Huh? I-I yeah… I-I’m fine,” Michiru stumbled, “What about you? Did I accidentally hurt you? If I did I’m sorry I just forgot my jacket inside and I was coming to get it and I didn’t see you coming out of the restaurant…’ She stopped once she realized she was rambling. “Breathe, Sweetheart,” The woman chuckled, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it”. “Yeah, okay” Michiru now became aware that she was still holding on to the woman’s shoulders. She quickly let go and took a step backwards, the other woman took her hands off Michiru’s waist, “Ok, I uh… should go and get my jacket”. Michiru quickly turned to the direction of the doors and opened them. Before they closed she heard the other woman chuckle. Once she was fully inside she was stopped by an employee, “Forget something, Miss?”. Michiru was still in a bit of shock from embarrassment that she didn’t hear the employee. “I said. Forget anything, Miss?” The employee repeated themselves. Michiru finally snapped out of it, “Oh uh yes my jacket,” she said pointing at the table where she and Shirou were just seated, “Just going to get it”. The employee gave her a nod and Michiru went over to the table to pick up her jacket off the seat then walked back over to the employee and smiled lifting up her jacket so they could see it, “See I got it”. Then she walked outside, “Why the hell did you take so long to find a jacket?” Shirou asked from the car with the window rolled down. Michiru ran up to the car and quickly got in, “I forgot where we sat, okay?” She said hurriedly after closing the car door. “How? We were just seated there,” Shirou kept insisting, possibly having picked up on her lie. “I don’t know,” She said hurriedly, a bit relieved Shirou had not seen her run in with the beautiful lady or she would not hear the end of it.

Once they made it home Michiru went up to her room, changed into comfy clothes, and then texted Shirou

 **Michiru:** Can we assemble the desk tomorrow? I’m exhausted and I’m sure you are also 

**Old Grumpy Man:** Sure thing kid

She then put the clothes that still laid on the bed inside the clothes drawer. When she was done with that she moved onto her other boxes, putting her sci-fi books on her bookshelf in the middle shelf, and her trophies along some mementos on the top shelf and on top of the bookshelf. After she was done she had only left the boxes that held items that would go on her desk. She then decided it was time to go to sleep and got under the covers. Once she was comfortable, thoughts of the beautiful stranger began to invade her mind leaving her to wonder who she was until she faded off into blissful sleep.

In the morning she woke up to her very annoying alarm on her phone. She picked it up to snooze it until she saw she had three messages from Shirou.

 **Old Grumpy Man:** Michiru I need to talk to you

 **Old Grumpy Man:** It's urgent!

 **Old Grumpy Man:** Michiru, I’m being very serious. We need to have a word. Come find me when you are awake.

Michiru was confused, did she break something yesterday when she dropped the box? Did Shirou break something else of hers that was valuable? Her mind began racing as to the many possibilities as to why Shirou wanted to have a word with her. It was more than uncommon that they have had a word with each other. When they did it was usually Shirou needing to be out for his detective cases for more than two days or when Michiru had a game and Shirou would help her focus. For her ‘having a word’ became synonymous with pre-game pep talks, but she didn’t have a game until she would begin classes soon. She hurriedly got changed and went downstairs.

She found Shirou in the kitchen staring and scanning intently at a page of the newspaper with a coffee in his hand. Michiru slowly stepped forward to the counter, “So I’m awake early” She said nervously, checking the time on her phone as a distraction. Shirou folded the newspaper and set his coffee down on the counter, “Michiru, yesterday when you took a long time to find your jacket, did you happen to meet up with someone?”. Michiru walked to a cabinet to grab a bowl to pour herself some cereal, “I didn’t meet with anyone, Shirou. It was only the two of us yesterday. Why, what makes you say that?” She said as she set the bowl down and began to walk to the pantry that held the cereal. “Well because of this,” Shirou grabbed and unfolded the newspaper and turned it to show her the gossip column. Michiru turned around and saw a photo of herself with the woman she bumped into last night, taking up well over half the page, without context that photo resembles something of a lover’s embrace. Michiru’s eyes widened and she immediately went up to read what the newspaper said.

“ _ **The world’s most wanted rock-star Nazuna Hiwatashi is out of the market** _ **”**

_By Jackie_

_“Ladies, I am sorry to break your hearts. The elusive and adored rock-star that I know all of you ladies dream about dating, is sadly out of the market. That’s right she’s out of the market, as depicted in the photograph above. She was found embracing her lover after having a romantic dinner at a popular Italian restaurant. We got an exclusive scoop from a few people who also dined at the restaurant. They reported that the two ladies spent the night being cozy, enjoying pasta, and laughing together. One client reported that they would not stop holding hands, making heart eyes, and flirtatious comments at one another. We have yet to know the identity of Nazuna’s new mystery lady, but as soon as we do we’ll let you know. To keep up with any new updates on this fascinating story follow me on my twitter @Jackie_TheBear”_

Michiru’s eyes widened in shock, she didn’t even hear or see anyone take a photo of her stumbling into the rock-star. “Shirou you know this is false right?” She said looking up at him. “Yeah no shit we ate dinner together, but that doesn’t explain the picture Michiru,” Shirou said as he tossed the newspaper on the counter and crossed his arms, “When were you going to tell me about your relationship to a rock-star?”. “Never because it doesn’t exist,” She spat out as she finished preparing her cereal. “Well then did you just happen to randomly kiss a stranger?” He persisted. “Shirou! No!” Michiru remarked. Shirou tilted his head, “So then explain what happened after I left you to get your jacket that led to a picture like this being taken”. Michiru sighed, “I went to get my jacket, but as I was walking in I bumped into someone, who now turns out to be the famous rock-star Nazuana. All we did was hold on to each other for balance after we bumped into each other, that’s it. I didn’t even know someone had taken a picture of us” She said displeased and went to get a spoon. Shirou began to laugh, “Shirou this is not funny!” She yelled at him. “No you’re right this isn’t funny. This is hilarious, only you would get wrapped up into this kind of mess,” He continued laughing. “What’s more hilarious is that you read the gossip column oh very serious brooding detective,” Michiru stopped his laughter. “Hey in my line of work you sometimes have to read the gossip column and I’ve been trying my best to keep up with your generation,” Shirou said as he finished his cup of coffee. “Shirou you do realize how much trouble I could get into if they find out my name right?” She deadpanned. “Don’t worry about it Michiru, they suck at actually finding correct information in these columns. Plus I’m sure sooner or later they will see that it was just one photo taken out of context and they’ll move on to the next scandal they find or make up. It's how these things work, right? That’s what I’m picking up on,” Shirou said, patting Michiru’s shoulder. “I hope you are right,” She muttered and began to eat her cereal. Shirou left the room and Michiru pulled out her phone to search up who Nazuna was. She found many images, “Well she is hot, but I don’t think I’d date her since I don’t know the first thing about her,” she said to herself. She was going to continue searching things about Nazuna when she heard, “Michiru! I’m going to the store! Do you want anything?”. “Yes, but I’m coming with you! ” She yelled back at him and downed the rest of her cereal.

They walked to the nearest market. Shirou made Michiru push the shopping cart as he walked to the produce. Shirou began examining the tomatoes and picking the freshest ones. “Wait, since when do you need a list to get groceries?” Michiru spoke out when he crossed tomatoes off a list. Shirou placed the bag of tomatoes in the cart, “This is not for me. Melissa and Gem asked me to do the grocery shopping to ‘get acquainted’ with the city,” He replied apathetically and shrugged his shoulders. Michiru grinned, “They think you need friends, Shirou. I bet they were too kind to tell you that flat out”. Shirou shook his head, “I think they just wanted us to know where things are in the city or to explore it,” and walked to the eggplants. He asked Michiru to get him a bag to place them in then was interrupted by a text notification from his phone. “Kuro! Holy shit,” He yelled as he looked at his phone. “What happened to him?” Michiru asked as she was handing him the bag. “He said he forgot to reply, but that he’s almost at the Beastman Co-op,” Shirou rapidly sent back a text to Kuro and put his phone back in his pocket, “That means we have to hurry up”.

Once they got home they found Kuro and his daughter Nina waiting at the front door. “Tanuki!,” Nina called out and ran to hug her. Michiru returned the hug and then glared at Shirou, “You could have mentioned that Nina was also going to come with Kuro”. Nina shook her head, “Don’t blame Shirou. This was a last minute decision,” She chuckled. “Wait! What brings you over here?” Michiru said as she moved to place her hands on Nina’s shoulders. “Well? How could I pass up the offer to go to the best university with the best basketball player?,” Nina hugged her again. Michiru was in shock, “Wait! Wait! You’re attending school with me?!” She called out. Nina chuckled, “Yeah and apparently you’re already in a famous relationship”. Michiru groaned, “No I’m not! That photo was taken out of context!”. “Sure Tanuki whatever you say,” Nina winked at her. Michiru turned to Shirou, “Tell her Shirou, tell her how my relationship with Nazuna is fake!”. Shirou nodded his head, “Yeah she’s right. I was the one who she went out to dinner with yesterday, all we did was celebrate our move and her getting accepted to Uni,” He shrugged. “Oh, damn,” Nina turned to face Michiru, “Did you at least even kiss her?”. Michiru punched Nina in the shoulder, blushing a little, “No!”. Nina bursted out laughing, “I’m kidding”. 

They spent all of the afternoon catching up. They talked about how they were going to start school tomorrow. How they were going to split up the room so that Nina could bunk with Michiru, even after Nina insisted that it wasn’t necessary that she could just live in one of the dorms on campus. Then they joked about how Nina came up with the nickname of ‘Tanuki’ after Michiru thought it was a good idea to practice doing her make-up and then going outside to play basketball. “Oh, come on! It’s still funny,” Nina said as Michiru covered her ears at the embarrassing story. “How was I supposed to know that it was going to smear and that I would make it worse by wiping my eyes!” Michiru countered. Nina chuckled, “You could have asked me before you went outside”. Michiru vigorously shook her head as if to erase the memory. Just then Kuro knocked on the door and Michiru opened it for him. He nodded and looked at Nina from the opened door. “Yeah, Dad. I know, we’ll order something or ask Melissa to help make us something if we are hungry. Yes we’ll call you if anything happens”, Nina spoke as Kuro kept standing at the door then Kuro nodded and left them. “How do you understand him? All I got was radio silence from him,” Michiru said, confused. “Oh it’s simple, it's all in the facial features,” Nina replied nonchalantly, as if that wasn’t a superpower. Michiru waved her arms about, “Just how?! I don’t even know what he exactly said!”. Nina placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her, “All he said was that he and Shirou need to go to the local police to start their first collaborative case and they might take a while”. Michiru sighed and nodded, “Well we still have to set up your half of the room so lets do that first and let’s say afterwards, I’m thinking we order pizza if Melissa and Gem aren’t around?” She gave Nina a big grin and held her hand out for a handshake. “Oh, hell yeah. It’s a deal!” Nina shook her hand eagerly.

Once they finished arranging Nina’s side of the room it was nightfall. Kuro and Shirou were still not back from their case. They were going to ask Melissa if she could help them prepare some food or to tell them a recipe to try out, but she and Gem left a note saying they were having a date night. So Michiru called the nearest pizza place and ordered a pepperoni pizza for Nina and herself and a meat lovers pizza for Shirou and Kuro, knowing they’d probably be hungry whenever they came home. They moved a couch in front of the TV on the first floor, the only TV in the house that currently had Netflix on it. Then Nina scrolled through it to pick what show or movie they were going to watch while they waited for their food to arrive.

A few moments later the doorbell rang and Michiru went to open the door. “One pepperoni and one meat lover's pizza. That will be thirteen dollars, Ms. Michiru Kagemori,” The delivery boy said as he read off the receipt. The delivery boy looked up to face her and recognized her, “Aren’t you that mystery girl that’s dating Nazuna? Oh man! This is my lucky day, can you ask her to give me an autograph?”. Michiru became annoyed and even though she knew she shouldn’t have done it, she took the boxes of pizza from the boy’s hand and rudely replaced it with money. “Keep the change,” Was all she said before she slammed the door on his face and returned to sit down on the couch next to Nina, placing the boxes of pizza on the small table in front of them. “What was that about?” She asked Michiru as she handed her a paper plate for her pizza and then went to serve herself a slice. “The delivery boy recognized me from the photo,” Michiru huffed, annoyed and slamming down her slice of pizza on the plate. “Don’t worry about it, he'll probably forget about it on his drive to deliver his next pizza,” Nina reassured her and pressed play on the show she finally chose. It took a few moments and three pizza slices later, before Michiru’s actions dawned on her. “Oh fuck!” She turned to face Nina, “Do you think he’ll tell Jackie my name?”. Nina looked at her, “Like I said he probably forgot, but don’t say it or you’ll jinx it into existence,” She told Michiru and returned her attention to the show. “He will surely tell Jackie my name,” Michiru whispered, or she thought she did. Nina snapped her head to look at her again, “What the fuck did I sa-”. She was cut off by a notification on her phone, “This is why I told you not to fucking say it,” She retorted as she held up her phone to show Michiru Jackie’s new tweet. 

Jackie’s new tweet reported that a guy sent her a message saying he’d just delivered pizza to the mystery girl that was in the photo with Nazuna and that her name was Michiru Kagemori. Jackie continued to report that the guy said Michiru was rude and slammed the door, but she did tip very well. Then as if Michiru’s luck couldn’t get any worse someone had taken a picture of her while she was out with Shirou and Jackie retweeted it to all of her three million followers. Michiru was furious, she handed Nina back her phone and pulled out her own. She searched up Jackie’s twitter handle and replied to Jackie telling her that she was not dating Nazuna and making sure while she was at it to turn on the notifications for the gossip journalist, so she would stay informed. “There that should get her attention!” Michiru blurted out. Nina's face widened, “Michiru what did you just do?”. “I replied to Jackie telling her the truth,” She stated proudly. Nina slowly shook her head, “Michiru no!”. It was too late as Jackie exposed her twitter handle and all of Nazuna’s followers were messaging her. Half of them were congratulating her on living their dream and the other’s were telling her to back off, she was mainly getting the former. “Ah fuck! Look!” Michiru showed her inbox to Nina. “This is why you pay attention to what I’m saying Michiru,” Nina replied, shaking her head. “What do I do now?” Michiru said with a pout. “Well, you call Nazuna’s PR team and ask them to release a statement saying that Nazuna isn’t in a relationship with you,” Nina suggested. “Yeah, I can do that,” Michiru responded as she pulled out her phone and started typing in the search bar. “Tanuki, it’s late and they are more than likely not going to respond right now. We need to go to sleep, we have school tomorrow,” Nina said as she got up from the couch to throw away their paper plates. Michiru let out a sigh in defeat and stood up to push back the couch to where it was, “Okay, but I’m not going to give up until this whole mess gets sorted out”. Nina joined her in moving back the couch and turned off the TV before they both headed up to their shared room.


	3. A Concert to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine

Michiru woke up ecstatic to start her first day of university, “Nina! Wake up! It’s time!” She yelled at the sleeping girl on the other side of the room then threw her pillow at her when she didn’t respond. “What. The. Fuck. Michiru!” Nina punctuated her words and returned her pillow with a vengeance. The pillow hit Michiru’s stomach knocking the wind out of her, “Jesus Nina! Are you sure you don’t wanna try out for a baseball team? They might accept you as a pitcher,” Michiru replied once she caught her breath and laughed. Nina only shook her head in response and stood up, yawning and stretching. “You think there’s coffee downstairs?” She spoke out once she grabbed an outfit from their shared closet. “Yeah, I think Melissa and Gem prepare a fresh pot every morning,” Michiru shrugged as she finished making her bed. “Please don’t be weak ass coffee,” Nina whispered. “Are you going to shower first or do I shower first?” Nina pointed at Michiru and then at herself. “I think it would be best for me to shower first and for you to finish waking up,” Michiru laughed and pointed at the ‘clothes’ Nina had in her arms. “Huh,” Nina looked down and saw she had grabbed scarfs and a jacket instead of actual clothes for an outfit. “Maybe you have a point” Nina tsked 

Once they were both ready they met in the kitchen to eat breakfast, “What? We ran out of yogurt!” Michiru said disappointed and took out the empty container, “Who even puts this back when it’s empty?!”. Nina laughed as she poured herself some coffee, “Five bucks says it's Shirou,” She dared. Michiru shook her head, “No way I’m putting money on that when it's a losing bet,” She chuckled. They both were laughing when Melissa entered the kitchen, “Oh, Good morning girls!” She said cheerfully. “I’ve packed you both some lunches for your first day at university!” She continued. “Thank you!” Nina replied while Michiru took to running up to her and hugging her “Oh! You’re the best Melissa!” She pulled out from the embrace with her hands laying at either side of Melissa’s arms, “Wait, did Shirou tell you to pack me a lunch?”. Melissa laughed, “That’s only half of the reason why I did it. First day of uni is big and I want you girls to eat good and not going to eat some overpriced, pardon my language, crappy lunch”. Michiru pulled her again into another hug, “Thank you, once again Melissa,” She replied and let her go. “Well that was all I was going to say, now I have to get back to work. See you girls later!” Melissa waved at them before leaving the kitchen. “Michiru hurry up and finish eating something we have to leave for school soon,” Nina spoke out. “Oh right!” Michiru said and decided she’d have a bowl of cereal. 

Once they arrived at the gate of Beastman University they stopped and looked at the huge building, “Woah!” Michiru gasped. Nina shook her head in agreement, “Yeah woah is correct. The building is massive!” She pointed at the building. They were too busy taking in the building when someone approached them, “Are you Ms. Kagemori?”. Michiru snapped out her trance, “Huh?”. He looked at her through his shades, “Are you Ms. Michiru Kagemori?”. Michiru nodded slowly, “Y-yes?”. The man pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, “From Mr. Ogam,” He handed her the bouquet. Michiru smiled, “Thank you kind sir”. She then took out the card at the top of the bouquet.

_Hey kiddo!_

_Sorry I’m not there in person to send you off on your first day of uni, but hopefully these flowers to make up for it._

_P.S. Don’t get in trouble on the first day_

_-Shirou_

Michiru smiled a bit wider and she felt tears threatening to fall. She quickly wiped them away when Nina nudged her, “Hey, I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but we have like ten minuets before our first class starts”. “Oh fuck,” She muttered, “Okay um…” She took out a paper that said where her classes were, “I’ll meet you here on our overlap that we can call a lunch break”. Nina nodded, “Deal. See you later Tanuki!” She yelled as she started to walk rapidly to her class. Michiru sighed, “Okay, I got this,” She whispered trying to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she walked to her first class that was nearby. 

Once she made it to class Michiru sat down at an open desk and put her bouquet of flowers in front of her before she took out a notebook. “Hey those are really nice flowers,” A girl pointed at the bouquet, interrupting her. Michiru stopped zipping up her backpack and looked at her, “Thanks,” She said shyly and smiled at her. Before the other girl could say anything the professor walked in, “Quickly find a seat before I kick you out!” He yelled at them. The girl went to sit down next to, who Michiru assumed, her friends, but the group wouldn’t stop taking glances at Michiru or the bouquet throughout class. Michiru chalked it up to them being enamored with the many different kinds of flowers in the bouquet. The whole time the professor went off about their personal life and ‘this class will be the hardest you’ll ever have’ speech. The whole time Michiru searched up what management team was in charge of Nazuna and came across ‘The Silver Wolf Public Representation Management Company’. Soon the professor was dismissing the class and Michiru quickly gathered her stuff to meet up with Nina.

“Nina! Nina guess what I found!” She yelled as Nina sat down on one of the free campus benches. “Let me guess… you found the PR team,” Nina replied sarcastically. Michiru stopped in her tracks, “How’d you know?!”. Nina laughed and patted the free space next to her, “Because I suggested the idea, remember?”. Michiru sighed in response and sat down, “Okay smart ass,” She muttered and pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the PR team. “The Silver Wolf Public Representation, John speaking. How may I assist you today?” The voice on the other end beamed. “Oh uh.. Hi my name is Michiru Kagemori and I would like to speak to whoever is the representative for Nazuna, please,” Michiru said with as much confidence as she could muster. “Oh really now? You just happen to be _the_ Michiru that happens to be dating Nazuna. Nice try sweetie, but I’m sure the real Michiru would call Nazuna’s phone or her head representative directly and she sure as hell wouldn’t call the reception,” The receptionist answered. Michiru sighed angrily, “Look, I’m not dating Nazuna! For christ sake! I just want her team to release a statement to clarify this whole mess. Please, just…” She used her free hand to rub her temple, “please put me through her head representative” She was now irritated. “Like I said nice try sweetie, but I don’t care or know what newspaper or magazine for that matter you work for, but you’re not getting information on Nazuna by pretending to call and impersonate her girlfriend,” The receptionist shot back and hung up. 

“What no luck?” Nina’s voice was filled with concern. “Yeah no fucking luck. Her own fucking management company doesn’t even try to deny it. Why is it so fucking difficult to just to tell the fucking truth!” Michiru wanted to punch something, but she especially wanted to punch Nazuna in the face for this whole mess. “Hey so-” Nina was silenced by Michiru’s raised hand, “What happened?”. Nina got no response as Michiru’s jaw dropped and her own phone rang with a notification. The notification was from twitter saying Jackie had tweeted yet again. The tweet contained a picture of a smiling Michiru sitting at her desk with the bouquet of flowers in front of her and the caption that said “ _Nazuna proves to be such a romantic. Look at the assortment of flowers she sent her girlfriend on her first day at Beastman University this morning!_ ”. Michiru huffed, “Okay that’s fucking there has to be an end to this once and for all”.

“Oh you’re looking for Jackie. I have to inform you that she works from home, but if you have an exclusive you want to send her I can give you her work email,” The receptionist of the newspaper Jackie was working for replied to the duo. “Yes please. I have a big exclusive scoop for her,” Michiru replied sarcastically. Once they were outside of the building Michiru started typing up an email.

_Dear Jackie,_

_I’m Michiru Kagemori, yes the girl you have been falsely reporting on. I’d like to clarify that I am not dating Nazuna. The photo that started it all was just us accidentally bumping into each other when I forgot my jacket in the restaurant. A photo out of context that’s all. To add on the things being taken out of context, I should tell you that the flowers in the newest photo you tweeted are from my father and not a romantic gesture from Nazuna. I’d also like that you clarify to all your twitter followers and the readers of your column that it was all a misunderstanding and that I am not dating Nazuna. Lastly, I’d like you to stop publishing pictures of my private life to your twitter anymore._

_I hope you understand,_

_Michiru Kagemori_

“That should solve it,” Michiru spoke out as she hit the send button. Nina and her rushed back to campus before their next classes began. Soon the day had gone by fast and they went home. Going up to their shared room and starting on the little homework they were assigned already. 

At nightfall they were interrupted by a knock at their door. “Hey kids,” Shirou greeted them as he opened the door, “How’s it going?”. Michiru let out an exaggerated sigh, “I have so much homework and it’s barely the first day!”. Nina threw a Michiru a small pillow hitting her in the head, “Shut up Tanuki. You had like three pages of homework and all of them were asking you to describe yourself,” She said chuckling throughout. Michiru picked up the small pillow and held it close to her, “You know how hard it is to describe yourself,” She replied with mock sorrow. Shirou shook his head, “All I’m hearing is that we can’t go out to celebrate your guy’s first day because Michiru has a ton of homework”. Michiru whipped her head to look at Shirou, “No! I finished my homework. You can even ask Nina!”. Nina put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, “It’s true Shirou. She finished all of her homework for the first time,” She said with feign pride in her voice and mockingly wiping away a tear. Michiru threw the pillow back at Nina, “Hey! I always do my work, slowly, but I still do it”. Shirou laughed, “Alright enough, get ready girls. Not only are we celebrating your first day at uni, but we are also celebrating Kuro and I’s first closed case together in Anima City”. Michiru nodded, “Oh heck yeah! Where are we going to celebrate?”. “Well… Kuro suggested this popular bar and grill in town, but.. But they have drinks for you underage hooligans,” Shirou informed them. Michiru narrowed her eyes, “The food better be good”. Shirou lifted his hand as if taking an oath, “I promise there will be good food,” He gave her a small nod and left them. 

They went to a bar named After Hours. As they walked in, Michiru was the last one to enter as she forgot her jacket in the car, and it seemed as if Kuro had already reserved them a table. They were escorted to a rounded booth with black leather seats and a large glossy wooden table in the middle. “May I take your order?” The waiter spoke, taking out his notepad and pen. “Yes, I’d like a Whiskey Sour,” Shirou replied as he sat down. “Bourbon on the rocks,” Kuro spoke out and Michiru gasped. If the waiter had heard her he paid no attention to her, “And for the ladies?”. “I’ll have a Virgin Shirley Temple and do you guys have, by any chance, nachos?” Nina replied. “Yes we do,” The waiter informed her, “And for you Miss”. Michiru stopped looking intently at Kuro and looked at the waiter, “Oh, I’ll have a Virgin Piña Colada with Burger sliders”. The waiter gave a curt nod looking down and finished writing in his notepad and repeated their order back to them, ‘So I have one Whiskey Sour, one Bourbon on the rocks, one Virgin Shirley Temple, one Virgin Piña Colada, Nachos, and Burger sliders,” He looked up from his notepad. “Yes, that’s correct,” Shirou replied. The waiter put away his notepad and pen, “Okay, your order shall be here in about twenty minutes,” He nodded once again and left.

“How was your guy’s first day at uni,” Kuro spoke out once the waiter was out of ear shot. “So you do talk!” Michiru replied and Kuro stayed silent. “It was pretty great we also had an eventful ‘lunch’ break,” Nina said sarcastically. “What did Michiru do now?” Shirou raised an eyebrow at them. “Hey I did nothing bad! And are we going to ignore the fact that Kuro spoke?!” Michiru motioned to Kuro. “We went to find the gossip journalist at her work only to find out that she works from home… Oh and here’s the kicker. Now they are saying that the bouquet of flowers you sent are a romantic gesture from Nazuna,” Nina said dryly. Shirou scoffed, “Oh don’t worry Shirou I sent her an email through her work address asking her to clarify this whole mess and to quit it,” Michiru chimed in. Shirou shook his head, “I hope they have common sense and do exactly that”. The waiter then came out with their order. He handed them their corresponding drinks then handed Nina and Michiru their food. They spent a short time there, Kuro and Shirou only had a few drinks since it was Monday and they had work the next day and Nina and Michiru had school tomorrow, all of them went home exhausted from a long day. Michiru went to sleep hoping that Shirou was right about Jackie having common sense or at least sympathy to clarify the whole thing.

“Michiru!” Nina yelled as she shook her awake. “What?!” Michiru replied startled. Nina showed her the newspaper and Michiru began to hate her new morning routine. On the newspaper it showed a picture of Michiru opening the door to After Hours and, as if she was being cursed by the cosmos, right behind her was Nazuna getting out of a black car. “How the fuck does this even happen?! How did we not notice her?!” Michiru yelled. Nina shrugged her shoulders in response. Michiru then went to read what Jackie had written.

**_“Our new favorite couple were seen last night at a bar last night”_ **

_By Jackie_

_On the contrary to Michiru’s attempts yesterday to deny her relationship with the famous rock-star Nazuna. The couple were spotted, as pictured above, meeting up at a bar yesterday. They tried and failed to hide their relationship by pretending to arrive and entering the establishment separately. We were informed that the bar and grill establishment belongs to Nazuna’s adoptive sister, Marie Itami. We also have reports that the two spent the night in a secretive booth enjoying their food and drinks and they spoke to no one else. Other witnesses say that the couple left the bar in Nazuna’s car. To get updated instantly on Michizuna news, our new favorite couple, follow me on Twitter @Jackie_TheBear”_

“Did I fucking piss off a deity or a god? And they are now seeking revenge on me or what?” Michiru said dryly. “Probably, but we have to get to school,” Nina shrugged and they both began to get ready with Michiru seething at every turn. 

“Did you guys know that the bar we went to yesterday was owned by, none other than, Nazuna’s sister!” Michiru spat out angrily when she found Shirou and Kuro in the kitchen. Both of them shook their heads and sipped their coffees like they had no care in the world. Michiru crossed her arms and sighed, “Seems to me like Jackie doesn’t have common fucking sense”. Shirou set down his mug and looked at her, “Well, at least I can drop you guys off at school today”. Once Michiru and Nina grabbed a quick bite to eat, Shirou drove them to school, but not after making them listen to ‘ _God this is_ _awful music turn it off Shirou’_. 

Michiru decided to spend the rest of the week only going to school and back home. She’d even decline Nina’s offers to go out and get some food or boba from their nearest shop. During the week she’d grown to hate Nazuna even though she knew that she hadn’t been the one who continued to write about their fake relationship, but that still didn’t excuse her from the fact that she could have simply made a tweet or a statement to dismiss it on the first day it started. But no she chose to stay quiet on the many many _many_ times she could’ve ended it. Her millions of followers would have known the truth, but no the mighty rock-star hasn’t done a single thing about it.

It was a Saturday morning, a whole week since the whole mess started, when Michiru decided that she wouldn't stay home and not enjoy the glorious city that was Anima City because of some stupid rumor. She decided she’d go to the boba place Nina had mentioned earlier in the week, it was a little far away from the Beastman Co-op, but it was ‘ _going to be worth it_ ’ according to Nina. She was sitting down about to take a sip of her drink when someone walked into the establishment and she looked up to see who it was, Nazuna had entered the building. Michiru stood up without thinking and pointed her finger at Nazuna, accusingly. “You!” She spat out angrily. 

Nazuna turned around from her place at the counter to find a raging seething Michiru. Her eyes widened, though Michiru might not look to be the embodiment of anger she definitely looked scary. Michiru pushed Nazuna to the nearest wall of the establishment behind her and poked at her chest, letting out all her pent up frustration. “Who do you think you are? Huh? Do you know how much shit I had to put of with this week because of that stupid photo? Why haven’t you done something about these lies? I called your PR company and the receptionist John didn’t believe me when I told him that I was not dating you and that it was me fucking calling them. Don’t even get me started on the fact that I couldn’t leave my house without the chance that one of your fans would recognize me and they’ll harass me for ‘dating’ you. You better have a good reason as to why you hav-” Michiru’s rant was cut off by Nazuna, who had become aware of all the eyes staring at them, and snapped into action. Nazuna put one hand on Michiru’s waist and the other at the base of her neck, bringing her in close while leading them back to where Michiru was seated. “Alright, alright. Sweetheart, calm down or we’ll end up on the cover of the newspaper tomorrow and not just the gossip column,” Nazuna whispered into Michiru’s ear. Once they reached Michiru’s table she let her go and motioned for her to sit down. Once they were seated Nazuna continued talking, “I know we got ourselves into this horrendous mess, Sweetheart, but I really hope you know not to feed the fire. Turning this into a public scandal will not help us at all”. Michiru scoffed, “Then let’s go somewhere where we can talk then,” She hissed. “I can’t right now,” Nazuna replied looking down and taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, Michiru was about to speak again when Nazuna put her hand up, silencing her. “Come to my concert tonight and here..” She said looking through her bag and pulling out a VIP pass, “... take this. It will allow you to come backstage once the concert has finished. Then we can talk, but right now I have to go,” Nazuna got up and left without waiting for Michiru to respond.

“Wait so let me get this right. You saw Nazuna, confronted her, and she just… she just fucking gave you a VIP pass to her concert?” Shirou said, leaning on the armrest of the couch. “Then someone, once again recognized you both and posted a photo which Jackie retweeted saying you two had a huge fight,” Shirou turned to look at her, “And you are just going to her concert where any of her many fans can recognize you and punish you for dating their muse or for possibly, from the context of the tweeted photo, breaking her heart?” Shirou continued. “Pretty much,” Michiru nodded with a half smile. “And you think I’m just going to let you go?” Shirou crossed his arms. “Shirou I have to go and talk to Nazuna to sort this whole mess out. I will be fine and plus you taught me how to take care of myself,” Michiru answered. “You can surely take care of yourself, but look at the mess you're in,” He replied then he shook his head, “Albeit you are taking care of it and handling it really well, but I… I’m just worried,” He sighed. “It’s okay Shirou, I’ll even call you if anyone and I mean anyone looks like they are about to start something,” Michiru replied. “Good luck then,” He gave her a small smile. “Don’t drink from any water bottle that isn’t your own,” Kuro chimed in as he made his presence in the room known. “Thanks mom!” Michiru retorted when it dawned on her who said it, “Wait! Seriously! You talked again?!”. Shirou laughed and patted Kuro’s back as they headed up the stairs, “Good luck, once again kiddo, but I have an important meeting with this one”.

Michiru started to get ready, she couldn’t wait for the chance to tell Nazuna a few things she’d been wanting to say. The way Michiru saw it, Nazuna was the origin of the problem and the fact that she seemed to not care about ending this mess pissed her off and Michiru would make sure she’d let Nazuna know and Michiru would do anything to find a solution to end this madness.

Once Michiru stepped out of the cab she noticed she was out of place. Everyone around her was dressed in all black or dark colors while she stood out. She really hoped that she wouldn’t be recognized by Nazuna’s fans, but she was wrong. A paparazzi recognized her and started yelling at her to smile for the camera, which in turn got the attention of Nazuna’s fans who started to surround her, she then thought it might have been a bad idea to come all by herself. They seemed to be eager to talk to her or possibly murder her. Soon the crowd began to part when two angry looking men made their way to her. One of them grabbed her arm gently while the other one glared at people. “Come with us, Ms. Kagemori,” The man with his hand on her arm spoke and started to guide her somewhere safe away from the mob. “Miss Nazuna told us to wait for when you arrived so that you can be safely escorted inside. You’ll be in the front along with some people of the production team and a couple of bodyguards. My name is Masaru,” He informed her. “Thank you Masaru for helping me out there and nice to meet you,” She replied and smiled at him. “Just doing my job Miss,” Masaru answered back.

They passed through a side door that led directly to a reserved area right in front of the stage. Michiru saw two women and a man sitting there, all of them wearing their VIP passes around their necks that looked just like hers. Masaru stood next to Michiru's seat, while Michiru stood there awkwardly staring at the rest of the people there. The man had a camera in his hands and started taking test shots of the stage, one of the women had a notepad in her lap. Clearly a journalist who was probably sent to write a review about the concert, Michiru couldn’t help but feel dislike for the woman, Jackie had sure made Michiru afraid of running into more journalists that could end up being just like her. The other woman was talking on the phone until she saw Michiru, she had either smirked or gave her a creepy smile, Michiru couldn’t tell, but the woman quickly hung up her call in order to talk to her. “Well, well. If it isn't Michiru Kagemori herself,” She said as she extended her arm out to Michiru, “I’m Marie Itami, Nazuna’s sister”. Michiru shook her hand, “Nice you meet you, Marie”. “I heard you attended my bar this week, you should have let me know I would’ve gotten you and your family a free meal on the house in the name of your… err… relationship with my sister,” She said smirking at Michiru. Michiru glared at her, but before she could speak the journalist turned around and spoke loudly, “Oh my god! You’re Hiwatashi’s girlfriend! Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Kagemori,” The woman stood up and offered her hand to Michiru. 

Michiru balled her hands and took a deep breath, “For the last time I’m not Na-”. She was cut off by Marie’s hand over her mouth. “ _What the fuck is up with these siblings and shutting me up?_ ” Michiru thought to herself as Marie glared at the woman, “There will be no comments about my sister’s love life. Do remember that you are here only to write a review about the concert, nothing else. If you shall not mention anything about Miss Kagemori being here”. The woman audibly gulped and sat right back down and pretended to be busy with her phone. “Don’t say anything to the press. My dear sister would not like it,” Marie said as she took her hand off Michiru’s mouth. “I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about what your sister likes or not. I want my life back and the only way to do that is by telling the truth,” Michiru hissed. “Oh sweetie trust me. Talking about my sister’s personal life to the press will make your life hell and you’ll end up missing the little annoyance that you are experiencing right now. Nazuna already knows you’re here. I was with her on the phone when you arrived, so just wait to talk to her after the concert is over. Until then don’t comment on anything, keep your words to yourself, okay?” Marie’s voice wasn’t rude, but her tone was firm and Michiru knew she meant business. She angrily sat down on her chair and crossed her arms. She wished that she had never realized that she’d forgotten her jacket. Hell, she wished that she hadn’t gotten accepted to Beastman university and that Shirou never took the new job so they would have never gone to celebrate or moved for that matter. Michiru sat there seething until the concert started.

As soon as Nazuna got up on stage the crowd began to scream and shout. They even sang along to every word, Michiru observed this moment. Once Nazuna finished the first song she greeted her fans, “Hello everyone! How’s everyone doing tonight?!”. Michiru couldn’t help it, but she was enthralled by how the crowd shouted and screamed their answers. “I hope you guys are doing amazing tonight. You’re getting to see me, after all,” Nazuna smirked and winked at the crowd, having so much self-confidence and smugness. Nazuna knew she had her effects on everyone, standing there with her black crop top, leather pants and jacket, with her hair in wavy curls, and playing the electric guitar and signing with her incredibly sexy voice. Michiru thought that she was full of herself, but she couldn’t deny that she had a good reason to be. Michiru was finding herself actually enjoying the concert even though she was never the one to listen to rock. However, Nazuna was a skilled guitar player mixing that with how much control she had over the audience and her voice could make anyone enjoy her show. 

As Nazuna continued singing song after song, Michiru found that the anger she felt towards her had started to diminish. It wasn’t her fault that they found themselves in this situation. Not enough time passed after she came to this conclusion that Michiru's feeling went in the complete opposite direction again. The reason being that Nazuna had a surprise for her as the last song played. “That’s it guys this is the last song of the night. Thank you for coming to see me or rather I think you should rather thank me for letting you see me,” She smirked, “I’m going to do something I’ve never done before. I want to dedicate this last song to my sweetheart,” Nazuna finished and winked at Michiru. All the fans that were close to the reserved area took out their phones and began to record Nazuna singing the last song in front of Michiru with her eyes locked on her and her signature smirk playing on her lips. Michiru stood there petrified, she could only hear the noise of the crowd, then the sound of the guitar, and finally the words that Nazuna was singing to her. 

“ _This love looks like a loaded gun_

_A noose around my neck or a sweet poison_

_If it gets in the wrong hands, then we're fucked"_

_"_ _Cause heaven knows what you do to me_

_You could chain me up or set me free_

_And you could suffocate or let me breathe, yeah_

_Baby, you could be the death of me”_

That’s it, Michiru was surely going to end up on the newspaper the following day and she knew for a fact that she wasn’t going to end up on the gossip column. It was going to be in the crime section because she was going to kill Nazuna with her bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Nazuna dedicated Michiru was “Death of Me” by PVRIS


	4. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Nazuna dedicated Michiru in the previous chapter was not "Dinner & Diatribes" by Hozier, but "Death of Me" by PVRIS. All mistakes are mine.

As Nazuna finished singing to her and had left the stage, Michiru was escorted backstage. Masaru led her all the way to Nazuna’s closed dressing room door. He knocked on the door and opened it after Nazuna called out from inside to enter. Masaru motioned with his hand to Michiru to enter the room. As she walked in she saw Nazuna drying her face with a towel. As Nazuna finished drying herself off, she looked up at Michiru and smirked before turning to Masaru. “Masaru, make sure no one and I mean  _ no one _ interrupts us, okay? You may leave” She commanded him. “Yes, of course, Mrs. Hiwatashi,” Masaru replied with a curt nod and closed the door behind him. 

“So, I take it you enjoyed the concert,” Nazuna spoke out after she heard Masaru’s footsteps fade out, bearing a mischievous look towards Michiru. “What the fuck did you think you were doing singing that song?! What happened to ‘not feeding’ the gossip columns? Huh?!” Michiru said angrily with her finger pointed at Nazuna and walking towards her. “Would you relax, it was just a song,” Nazuna replied with a smirk. “Just a song? A song? That song basically told everyone that we were sleeping together,” Michiru shot back. “I’m going to ki-” Michiru was about to finish before she tripped over something, she did not know what. Michiru dropped straight into Nazuna, who attempted to hold them upright again, but failed. Nazuna's head hit the floor, landing with a thud, and grunting as Michiru fell on top of her.

“Oh, God! Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?!” Michiru said frantically. “Woah, woah slow down,” Nazuna replied in a bit of pain with her eyes closed, she’ll have a nasty bump on her head. As Nazuna lifted herself up, Michiru suddenly realized how close they were, Nazuna’s face inches away from hers. Her eyes roamed Nazuna’s face, taking it in. Nazuna had a jawline that could possibly cut steel, skin that seemed so soft, and lips that looked so inviting. Nazuna opened her eyes and Michiru felt heat rush to her face, hoping that she didn’t look beat red or resembled a tomato. 

“Enjoying the view?” Nazuna said, her voice sultry and seductive. Michiru now became aware that she was on top of Nazuna with one of her legs in between the other girl’s legs. Michiru’s eyes widened, and she awkwardly scrambled to get up and off of Nazuna, then extended her hand out to help Nazuna up on her feet. “Sorry,” Michiru replied sheepishly. “It’s alright. I can’t say I don’t enjoy a pretty girl on top of me,” Nazuna said, winking at Michiru and rubbing the bump on the back of her head. Michiru squirmed and Nazuna laughed, finding it amusing how easy it is to discompose her. “Besides, it’s my fault you tripped over my towel,” Nazuna said as she pointed to her discarded towel on the floor. “So that’s what I tripped on,” Michiru mumbled, after regaining the ability to use her brain after it short-circuited being so close to Nazuna. “Yes, it is your fault,” She spat out angrily at Nazuna. “That little crinkle you get on your face when you're angry is hilarious,” Nazuna replied, “Now we should get to business.”

Nazuna turned around to open a mini-fridge and took out two bottles of water and offered one of them to Michiru, who accepted it silently. “So you wanted to talk about this gossip thing, right?” Nazuna said as she sat down on the sofa in her dressing room. “Yes,” Michiru replied as she sat down the furthest she could be from Nazuna on the sofa. “Can you explain to me why haven’t you put a stop to this? I‘ve tried to clear things up, but no one believes me. You and your PR team need to release something to clear this up, saying that they took the photo out of context and that what happened right now was just for laughs” Michiru commanded as she took a sip of her water. “Yeah, that will not happen,” Nazuna replied, her tone indifferent. “What!” Michiru said as she snapped her head to look at the other girl in disbelief. “I have never and I mean  _ never _ made a statement about my personal life,” Nazuna replied, suddenly serious as she looked into Michiru’s eyes. Nazuna’s body stiffened and her change in tone told Michiru that there might be a valid and private reason why she never has made a statement. Michiru knew that she should probably not ask, but Michiru wouldn't be Michiru if she didn’t at least make an attempt. “This technically isn’t only about your life, it’s about mine also and I’d like to have my regular life back,” Michiru said with a small smile. “Do you really think it’s that simple?” Nazuna scoffed and shook her head, Michiru’s eyes widened. “Even if we both said it was a misunderstanding, they will twist it to their benefit. The media doesn’t care who they will hurt, all they care about is a money grabbing story. Us, right now, as a couple in their eyes is making them money. If they even so much as hear the truth they will twist it to some exaggerated story of how I broke your heart or how you were only with me for my money. They will not hesitate to dissect our little ‘relationship’. People love to see the fantastic lives of the rich and famous, don’t you get it?” Nazuna spat out angrily as she got up from her spot and stood in front of Michiru. Nazuna turned away from her and sat in a chair next to her dressing room table, her head hung low, and taking a long sip of her water bottle, as if to calm her anger. 

Michiru couldn’t fully understand for some reason, but she felt bad for Nazuna. Michiru had only experienced a week being the topic of a gossip column, and she was already fed up. She could only imagine what Nazuna had been through after years of being a public figure and what she had to deal with. Michiru took a deep breath, “So, what should we do instead,” Her voice was calm. “We should wait for them to get bored with us, and trust me, they soon will get bored of us. Someone is bound to get divorced, some child actor’s parents will fight for money, or they’ll move onto the next couple they could get their hands on,” Nazuna sneered. Michiru weighed her options, should they release a statement, even though they were caught twice in the same situation, or wait it out until the media got bored of them. People sure seemed to love them being the gossip of the week and Jackie does not care for the truth. All she cared about was money and the audience. Michiru decided, though it wasn’t what she wanted, it was her best option.

“Okay, I agree to wait this out,” Michiru said as Nazuna looked at her again. “But you have to promise not to pull another stunt like that song back there. And, if it threatens my education or my spot on the basketball team, I will tell the truth. There’s no way in hell I’ll let this ruin my life,” She said forcefully. “Alright, alright,” Nazuna replied as she held her hands up as if surrendering, “We have a deal.” Michiru gave a small nod, “Good.” They stared at each other and Michiru felt herself starting to blush again. “ _ Why does she have to be so attractive? _ ” She thought to herself.

“I-I should… I should go,” Michiru said awkwardly as she stood up and handed her bottle to Nazuna and headed towards the door. Before she could open it Nazuna spoke out, “Hey Mich, How are you getting home?”. Michiru tilted her head in confusion, why would Nazuna want to know that, “I’m.. I’m taking a cab?”. Nazuna stood up from her chair, “Okay, hold on a minute, I’ll take you home. I just need to get my stuff.” Nazuna turned around and started placing things in a backpack and grabbing her guitar case. “You don’t have to. I can take a cab home,” Michiru replied, blushing. “ _ Seriously, why am I blushing so easily? _ ” She mentally scolded herself. “Oh come on Mich, I have to make sure my  _ girl _ gets home safe and sound,” Nazuna smirked. There, the real Nazuna made her appearance once again and Michiru thought to roll her eyes, but she opted to smile at her. As Nazuna opened the door, they found Masaru standing next to it, making sure no one interrupted them, as were his orders. “I’m ready to go now, Masaru, but first we’ll drop off Michiru at her home,” Nazuna instructed him. Masaru nodded and guided them out of the building. Michiru followed them in a daze as it barely downed on her that Nazuna gave her the nickname of ‘Mich’ and that her name came out of Nazuna’s mouth for the first time. It shouldn’t have given her butterflies, but it did and Michiru did not like it, she did not like it  _ at all _ .

To Michiru’s surprise, the car ride started in comfortable silence with the radio softly playing in the background. She had given her address to Masaru before he opened the car door for her and Nazuna to enter. Nazuna sat staring out the window. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Michiru sat looking at her, she couldn’t help herself, her eyes seemed to wander back to the rock-star. That was until Nazuna caught her looking and Michiru immediately turned to look at the window, hiding her flushing face. She heard Nazuna chuckle, and she thought to start a conversation. “So…” She started, not knowing what to say. “So,” Nazuna replied with a smirk. Michiru quietly cleared her throat before speaking again, “Do you always find yourself getting thrown into relationships after you bump into each other?”. Nazuna laughed and Michiru felt butterflies in her stomach. “No, you are the only one,” Nazuna replied. “So I’m  _ real _ special, huh?” Michiru absent mindedly replied. Nazuna chuckled, the girl next to her was too adorable for her own good, “Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Mich?”. Michiru turned to look at her, “You know you can say my name right?”. Nazuna smiled, “Of course I know, Mich!”. Michiru huffed and decided not to push Nazuna into calling her by her name although she liked the way she said it, it felt and sounded different coming from her. “Well there’s not much I recently moved here with my adoptive father after living in a small town and I’m going to Beastman University as a basketball athlete,” She shrugged. Her life probably sounded boring compared to the life Nazuna must have. “That’s it?” Nazuna said, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, there’s not much to say. What else do you want to know?” Michiru replied, bouncing her leg a little. “You could, for example, tell me about the day we bumped into each other. Were you on a date?” Nazuna asked, wiggling her eyebrows and chuckling at Michiru’s blush. 

“No… No date. My adoptive father and I went to celebrate. You see, he also got a new job here, and I had, as I mentioned before, gotten accepted to Beastman university and I’m on the basketball team. Like  _ the _ basketball team. He was so happy I guess that’s why he accidently broke my desk, but we went to get a new one. And then his old partner came back with his daughter. Nina’s very nice, she's like a sister to me. Oh, and Kuro rarely talks, and when he does it always shocks me. Melissa and Gem are our roommates and they’ve been so kind, you know?” Michiru talked faster than she could breathe. She stopped to catch her breath and looked at the amused look on Nazuna's face and blushed again. “Sorry, My adoptive father says I have a habit of rambling sometimes, but he can't blame me because he also does it sometimes and he wonders where I..... sorry I was doing it again,” Michiru said as she looked away again, feeling embarrassed. “I think your ramblings are adorable. You’re adorable,” Nazuna replied. Michiru turned back to her, “Uh, Thanks?” was all she could think of replying as she scrunched up her nose. Nazuna laughed and Michiru thought she didn't mind making herself out to be a fool if it meant that she could hear Nazuna’s laugh. 

As they were riding in silence Michiru noticed that it was now Nazuna who couldn't stop looking at her. Soon a familiar song started playing on the radio. 

“ _ Totsuzen ni mō Up side Down _

_ Sekai wa kawari dasu _

_ Inori mo todokanai _

_ Boku ga kawari dasu _ ”

“Oh, I like this song!” Michiru blurted out. Nazuna shook her head and laughed, “I happen to be the one who wrote that song for a friend.” Michiru’s eyes widened as she turned to face Nazuna, “You wrote what now?!”. Nazuna smirked and nodded, “You heard me correctly, I wrote that song.” Michiru narrowed her eyes, “But you’re a punk-esq rockstar?” She replied, confused. Before Nazuna could reply they had made it to Michiru’s home. Masaru stepped out and opened the door for Michiru. As she got out, she turned to face Nazuna, “Don’t think you're getting off the hook about that song,” She said playfully as she pointed her finger at the rock-star. “But I hope that you are right about this ending soon,” She continued. Nazuna nodded at her and Michiru left. 

Just as Michiru was about to close the door she heard Nazuna call out for her. “Mich, wait!” She yelled out as she was running to meet Michiru at the door. Nazuna handed her a piece of paper with an elegantly written phone number on it. “I hope the paparazzi or the media don’t give you too much trouble, but if they do, call me and I’ll handle them,” Nazuna continued. Michiru looked at the paper, then back at her, anxiously. “How oddly considerate of you,” She replied. “Don’t get used to it,” Nazuna had regained her disaffected tone and left without saying another word. Michiru stood at the front door until Nazuna’s car was out of sight. 

Michiru had thought everyone was asleep, so she quietly entered her home. “So, Mich, you sure got home late,” Shirou blurted out as he flicked the lights on. “What the fuck, Shirou!” Michiru quietly yelped. “No cursing in this fucking house,” Shirou replied. His voice had a mix of fake seriousness and sarcasm. He tried to narrow his eyes at her, but ended up chuckling. “Sorry, I’ve been meaning to do that to you for a while,” Shirou said in between chuckles. “Hilarious Shirou,” Michiru retorted, dropping next to him on a chair. “Did you at least sort this mess out?” He replied softly. “Yeah, I think I did,” Michiru softly muttered and smiled as she recalled what happened. “By the look on your face, I’m guessing you had a good time,” Shirou said as he got up. Michiru’s face flushed, “No! I had a  _ horrible _ time,” She replied, exaggerating her words as she hid her face from Shirou. “Sure,” Shirou raised an eyebrow at Michiru and tried to search her face. He decided there was nothing and headed up the stairs, “Well go to sleep kid,” He instructed as he left. Michiru sighed and headed to her room, making sure not to wake up a sleeping Nina. 

Michiru woke up to the buzzing of her phone. Even though her vision was blurry, she could make out Shirou’s contact photo, a large silver wolf. “Yes, Shirou?” She said, still somewhat asleep. “What happened to ‘I sorted it out Shirou’?” He replied a bit angry. “But I did,” Michiru answered as she rubbed her eye and looked around the room and found Nina wasn’t there. “That’s not what the newspapers are saying. Get down here to explain what you sorted out exactly.” Was all Shirou said before hanging up. “Oh, fuck!” Michiru said as she shot up, remembering Nazuna’s little song stunt. She quickly put on shoes and went downstairs in her pajamas.

She found Shirou leaning on a counter sipping his coffee and looking, what she thinks, at the gossip column. He looked at her as she entered the kitchen, “You care to explain this?” He said as he turned the newspaper to reveal a picture of her and Nazuna. Michiru was about to reply, but Kuro played a video on his phone. “And this?” Kuro spoke out as the video in question showed Nazuna singing the ‘dedicated’ song to Michiru. Whoever recorded that must have been right behind the reserved area because they captured Michiru standing there petrified. “Damn you, Nazuna,” She muttered under her breath as she took the newspaper from Shirou’s hands.

_ “ _ **_Michiru Kagemori attends Nazuna Hiwatashi’s concert_ ** _ ” _

_ By Jackie _

_ “Our favorite couple seems to have stopped hiding their relationship. Michiru Kagemori was seen attending Nazuna’s concert last night. After causing quite the commotion, Nazuna’s bodyguards escorted Michiru into the building. According to our witnesses, Michiru spent the whole concert watching from the reserved area and speaking to Nazuna’s adoptive sister, Marie Itami. The shock factor is increased as last night Nazuna dedicated “Death of Me” to her girlfriend. You can watch the video on YouTube just search ‘Michizuna’. The pair left in Nazuna’s car, as you can tell by the photographs below. For more news on Michizuna follow me on Twitter _ ” 

Michiru recognized the first photo that was taken by the paparazzi who recognized her in the crowd. She looked like a deer in headlights and wished that they would’ve gone with a better picture to publish. The second photo was of her and Nazuna standing near each other as Masaru opened the door. How they took that photo without either of them noticing, Michiru did not know. She knew in hindsight that it was a bad idea to accept Nazuna’s offer, but she had thought no one would be there to see them getting in the car by the time they left. 

“So, kid?” Shirou said, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Didn’t you go to that concert to put an end to all of this? Now there’s a new piece on both of you and multiple videos of her singing to you,” He finished angry. “Yeah, we talked it out, Shirou. We decided that it was better to wait it out till the next scandal, which will happen soon because it’s the media. And that song it was a joke, and I made Nazuna swear to never do something like that again,” Michiru replied. “So you are going to wait it out like I said to in the first place and that Nazuna won’t make a statement about it?,” Shirou said as he narrowed his eyes at her. “Nazuna doesn’t like making statements about her personal life,” Michiru answered her voice with intent. Shirou searched her face and then sighed, “All I ask is that you don’t let her ruin your name or put you in a bad position. I just hope that I won’t have to pull the ‘I told you so’ card or fight a child,” Shirou breathed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “She’s not five Shirou,” Michiru chuckled, “Plus, we both came to the agreement and I threatened her if she ever did something like that, I’ll spill the truth,” Michiru finished with a smile. Shirou returned a smile to her and hugged her, “I taught you well didn’t I? But if anything bad happens please tell me.” Michiru returned the embrace and nodded, “I will. I promise.” Shirou let go of her. “Well, I have a job of helping to protect this city,” He said as he descended the stairs with Kuro, who she had forgotten was there. 

Once she was alone, she pulled out her phone and searched the video of Nazuna singing to her. Now that the shock wore off, she could laugh about it. It was a good joke she’d give Nazuna that much. She found herself staring at Nazuna’s ensemble of a black crop top, leather pants and jacket. She shook herself out of the daze and sent a quick text.

**6:30 Unknown number:** _Your little joke has 6 million views. I think I should sue you for slander._

While she waited for a response, she searched the kitchen, and made herself breakfast. She had just sat down and was about to eat when her phone buzzed.

**6:40 Mopey Singer:** _Seriously, Mich? Do you even know what time it is? I should sue you for waking me up this early._

 **6:45 Bothersome Darling:** _Well, rise and shine! There’s a day to be conquered and things to do. But please make sure you don’t cross my path today :)_

 **6:47 Mopey Singer:** _Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I wasn’t planning on getting up out of my bed at all today. Matter of fact, I’m going to turn off my phone._

**6:48 Bothersome Darling** :  _ Did anyone tell you _ _ you’re rude! I can’t believe that you’d waste a good day being in bed all day. _

**6:49 Mopey Singer:** _ Well, if you were here with me it wouldn’t be such a waste, now would it? What would you say? ;) _

Michiru choked on her milk and felt her cheeks turn red. “ _ How? How can she just do that without being near me?”  _ Michiru thought to herself and decided to not reply to Nazuna’s last text. Michiru started getting ready for a shootaround in her nearest basketball court. As she was doing so she found herself humming to a familiar song and decided to not think anything of it.


	5. We Have a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I got really busy. All mistakes are mine.

Three weeks had passed since Michiru attended Nazuna's concert, and no new piece of gossip had found its way into the newspapers or Jackie's Twitter so far. Perhaps the only explanation for this was that before she started recording her new album, Nazuna was traveling on a small tour, so Michiru was cautiously hopeful about the end of her “fame”. Now, she and Nazuna are texting each other daily. Michiru agreed to give Nazuna a new text each morning after their first exchange of messages to remind her that they had not been published in the newspaper that day. Nazuna thought this was an ugly routine and accused Michiru of finding vengeance for the song in the form of these disturbingly early texts against her.

 **6:05 Bothersome Darling:** _Nazuna! Guess what? We haven’t been in the newspaper today, YAY!_

 **6:10 Mopey Singer:** _Jesus Christ! You woke me up for that?!_

 **6:12 Bothersome Darling:** _Oh, come on. This is fantastic news._

 **6:20 Mopey Singer:** _Please let me sleep._

 **6:25 Bothersome Darling:** _Oh, okay. Go back to sleep, you grouch._

\------------

 **6:30 Bothersome Darling:** _I’m thrilled to say that it is day 5 without us appearing in the newspaper. *insert happy dance here*_

 **6:35 Mopey Singer:** _Is this your way of getting vengeance? For the song??_

 **6:40 Vengeful Mich:** _Hey, I haven’t really thought about it like that. That’s not a bad idea!_

 **6:46 Mopey Singer:** _What will it take for you to stop this madness?_

 **6:47 Vengeful Mich:** _Nah, I don’t think I’ll stop this. It is way too much fun, plus I’m doing you a favor by waking you up early. You get to do so much and you have more time to enjoy the sun!_

 **6:55 Mopey Singer:** God, I hate the sun!

 **7:03 Vengeful Mich:** Wait, Naz, are you secretly an immortal deity? :-o

Michiru hadn’t really thought about it, but she absent-mindedly came up with a nickname for Nazuna. It wasn’t witty or a play on words, but she liked it no less. In hindsight, she realized she just took up after the nickname Nazuna gave her.

\------------

 **7:25 Vengeful Mich:** _I’m a little later than usual, but I’m very excited to say that we have been successfully 8 days without appearing in the newspaper. What’s your favorite color, Naz?_

 **7:33 Demigod Naz:** _You really woke me up just to play 21 questions?_

 **7:35 Vengeful Mich:** _Come on, Naz. Answer the question. Mine is blue._

**7:40 Demigod Naz:** _Ugh! Alright, it's black. Can I go back to sleep now?_

\------------

 **6:03 Vengeful Mich:** _Day 10 without us appearing in the newspaper! We should celebrate this Naz!_

 **6:08 Demigod Naz:** _Yes, by celebrating in bed!_

 **6:14 Vengeful Mich:** _You are awful. Do you know that?_

 **6:20 Demigod Naz:** _What? I only merely suggested sleeping in, with each of us in our respectful beds. It’s not my fault you have a sinful mind ;)_

Michiru was about to make a witty comeback, but her coach was yelling at her to hurry and start her sprints. Michiru slipped her phone into her gym bag and joined her team.

 **11:30 Vengeful Mich:** _Do you prefer milk chocolate or dark chocolate?_

**11:39 Demigod Naz:** _Still with the 21 questions? Dark chocolate, obviously._

 **11:46 Vengeful Mich:** _I should have known, it goes with your whole aesthetic. Mines milk chocolate._

 **11:55 Demigod Naz:** _Wow, that’s such a shocker. As someone who consumes sugary things, I’m sure you’d take a liking to the sweetest chocolate that can be found. Why are we talking about this again?_

 **12:03 Vengeful Mich:** _Look, I was only buying myself chocolate, and besides, I don’t eat a bunch of sugary things okay. Even if I did, I would have a valid reason since I burn way too many calories at practice. I only ask so we can get to know each other! >:(_

 **12:16 Demigod Naz:** _Oh right, because getting to know your fake girlfriend is a priority._

**12:20 Vengeful Mich:** _Exactly, see you get it now!_

 **12:23 Demigod Naz:** _Don’t fool yourself Mich, I know you consume a deathly amount of cookies_

 **12:24 Demigod Naz:** _Hey Naz, I’m just sitting here eating a cookie, what’s your preferred toothpaste brand? / Naz, have you ever done something dangerous? I recently bought a pack of marshmallows and they are delicious. / Have you ever taken part in sports, Naz? Hey by the way would you want some skittles?. Shall I go on?_

 **12:32 Sugar Fiend Mich:** _Oh, alright. You made your point! >:(_

\------------

 **6:45 Dorky Mich:** _Good morning unbeknownst demigod. We are officially day 15 into our gossip free life._

 **6:48 Naz the Theorist:** _You seriously have to stop disturbing my beauty sleep!_

 **6:52 Dorky Mich:** _As if you need any Naz. It’s not my fault you are a demigod allergic to the sun! Have you seen how amazing today is?_

 **6:58 Naz the Theorist:** _Oh, so you think I’m beautiful, is that right Mich? ;)_

 **7:02 Dorky Mich:** _Oh my god! Your vanity is astounding_

**7:12 Naz the Theorist:** _You’re the one who said it, not me ;)_

\------------

 **9:40 Naz the Theorist:** _Mich?_

 **9:45 Dorky Mich:** _Naaaaz! I was sleeping!_

 **9:46 Naz the Theorist:** _It’s past 9, Mich. Are you okay? So far you haven’t missed a day in waking me up._

 **9:47 Dorky Mich:** _Yes, I know. I just went to sleep late last night._

 **9:48 Naz the Theorist:** _What were you up to, darling? Are you cheating on me? *insert my oh so beautiful smirk*_

 **9:58 Naz the Theorist:** _Mich??_

 **9:58 Naz the Theorist:** _Darling, it was just a joke. Come on, talk to me._

 **10:05 Dorky Mich:** _Oh sorry I was just getting the newspaper, aaaaannnnnndddd drumroll please!_

 **10:05 Dorky Mich:** _Day 19 of our gossip free lives :)_

 **10:06 Dorky Mich:** _Not that owe you an explanation or anything, but I was binge watching all the Harry Potter movies with Nina._

 **10:07 Naz the Theorist:** _There she is! My dorky Mich is back!_

**10:08 Dorky Mich:** _You can’t fool me! I know you are also as much of a dork!_

 **10:09 Naz the Dork:** _You are deranged, darling! I have to go now. I have an interview with a radio show! It baffles me why they put me in the morning show._

 **10:10 Deranged Mich:** _Good luck, Naz! Please remember your manners and try not to bite the host’s head off! ;)_

\------------

 **5:45 Admirable Darling:** _Day 20 of our gossip free lives!!_

 **5:48 Gentle Naz:** _Jesus Christ, Mich! Did you fall off your bed or something! You are up earlier than usual, have some compassion for the rest of us, please!_

 **7:00 Admirable Darling:** _Hey Naz! Wake up!! I let you sleep for another hour._

 **7:04 Gentle Naz:** _No No No No No! You are actively trying to kill me, Mich. Matter of fact, you are quite literally killing me!_

**7:05 Admirable Darling:** _You are ever so charming, Nazuna._

 **18:55 Gentle Naz:** _Hey, Darling? I need your help._

 **18:56 Gentle Naz:** _Should I wear this…_ [Image]

 **19:01 Gentle Naz:** _Or this…_ [Image]

For quite a few minutes, Michiru stared at the photos on her phone, her mouth hanging open. Nazuna had sent two selfies to her. She wore her leather pants, in the first image, with a red top that hugged her in all the right ways. She still wore leather pants in the second one, but with a black corset that just _wow_.

 **19:06 Gentle Naz:** _Darling?? What shall it be?_

Michiru snapped out of her daze just long enough to send her reply.

 **19:07 Admirable Darling:** _For sure, the corset ... which, by the way, wow…_

 **19:09 Gentle Naz:** _Thanks for the help, Darling! Try not to spend the rest of your night staring at this photo ;)_ [Image]

Nazuna sent out another corset-wearing selfie, her eyebrows raised, and a smirk played on her mouth. Michiru gulped and tried to take her eyes off the photo, succeeding for ten seconds. This was a recent development for sure. They had never sent photos, they’ve only ever sent text messages. Michiru didn’t know what this development meant for their friendship, if she could even call it that. The only thing she knew is that she wouldn’t complain if Nazuna decided to send her more selfies. In the span of three weeks since their little dedicated song debacle, they’ve managed to get to know each other through the hundred messages they’ve exchanged. Though in the beginning it was Michiru who started and practically coerced Nazuna into participating. In due time, though, Nazuna had texted first without Michiru starting the conversation or begging her for an answer. 

Now, with Nazuna asking her what to wear for her concerts, it made Michiru smile. If someone had told her a month ago that she would find herself in this mess, she would have laughed in their face. But looking back at their text messages, they sent each other throughout three weeks. She could say she enjoyed talking with Nazuna and she really wanted to be her friend. Though the other woman wouldn’t admit it she, Michiru knew she also felt the same. 

Michiru had practically almost not seen or talked to Shirou since the whole song incident. As if by telepathy Shirou asked her to meet him after work Wednesday for pie. “Hey kiddo, how are you doing?” He said as he stood up from his chair to hug her. “I’m doing fine, Shirou. How are you?” Michiru replied as she returned the embrace. “You know the routine kiddo, busy as hell with work. I have to uh…” He said as he let go and pulled a chair for her to sit on. “I have to apologize for my attitude over the whole song debacle,” He finished, meeting her eyes in sympathy. “No, it’s okay, Shirou. I get that you were worried about me. I mean, you are a detective and my adoptive father,” Michiru assured him with a smile. Before Shirou could reply, a server who came to take their order interrupted them. Shirou ordered a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee while Michiru ordered two slices of pecan and pumpkin pie. “Still, Michiru. I was out of line. Even Kuro, out of all people, yelled at me for ‘being overbearing’. He is right, I was,” Shirou spoke out once their server had left. “Shirou, I said it was fine. Plus, you wouldn’t be Shirou if you didn’t worry about me,” Michiru replied, waving her hand as if to wave off his guilt. “Wait, Kuro yelled at you?!” She said hurriedly as she registered the last sentence. 

Their server, who placed their orders on the table, interrupted them once again. Shirou gave a curt nod when he received his plate while Michiru thanked the server. “I’ve noticed you’ve been out of the news lately. Seems like that the punk was right,” Shirou said, picking up his fork. “Yes, but I’m not sure it’s over just yet,” Michiru said as she internally struggled to choose which slice of pie to eat first. “What makes you say that?” He replied, an eyebrow raised and cutting a piece of pie with his fork. “Well, Naz is on tour. So, the universe can’t play any funny pranks that land us in the gossip column,” Michiru said in between mouthfuls. “Michiru, finish eating before you talk,” He sneered, sighed and shook his head. “Wait, did you just call her Naz? Did you guys become friends?” He said with eyebrows raised. “Yeah, we’ve been talking… I-I mean texting. She’s actually a nice person,” Michiru informed as she cut a piece of pie with her fork. “Your little _girlfriend_ has ‘trouble’ written all over her face. I assume you google her, right? You must have seen what happened to her last relationship,” He said with a worried look on his face. “Shirou, you should know that the gossip column is filled with lies. Exhibit A,” Michiru said as she pointed at herself. “I know I’m a curious person, possibly more than for my own good, but Nazuna is a good person. I don’t want to know what they said or published about her, if she wants to tell me she will tell me herself. I want to learn about her life from her and not from the tabloids, who’ve only spread lies so far,” Michiru continued with an edge in her voice. “Okay,” Shirou sighed. “Okay, If you say she’s a nice person I’ll take your word for it,” Shirou said as he finished his coffee. 

He waved down the server and asked for a refill, remaining in silence until the server was gone. “Moving on to another topic. Do you think your team is good enough to go through the tournaments and win a championship?” Shirou smirked playfully. “I can’t lose my bet to Kuro. He knows nothing about sports!” He continued, sarcastically. “Shirou, I hate to say it. Of course they are going to lose, they have me on their team,” Michiru replied in faux sadness and laughing. “They better not kid. I have a grand going for your team,” Shirou chuckled. “Seriously! Jesus christ, I thought Nina was a high bidder,” She replied shaking her head.

\------------

It was Saturday night, four weeks after Nazuna's concert. Once again, the basketball player was in her bed with Netflix opening up on her laptop to marathon Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the morning, she and Nazuna texted as they did every day. However, she didn't get any response when Michiru tried to text the singer in the afternoon. She was always checking her phone for a new message. It was unlike Nazuna to go without answering for too long. Michiru wondered if she said something she wasn’t supposed to or if it was a mistake trying to get to know the singer and she may have pushed too far. She opened their messages to see if she had put her foot in her mouth. 

**6:05 Admirable Darling:** _Naz! Guess what! It’s Day 27 of our gossip free lives! Can you believe it?_

 **6:13 Gentle Naz:** _I can believe that. What I don’t believe is that you still wake me up at an ungodly hour because of it._

 **6:16 Admirable Darling:** _You just like to complain. You're all bark, no bite, Naz :D_

 **6:19 Gentle Naz:** _Oh trust me, Mich. I can bite. Do you want proof? ;)_

 **6:20 Admirable Darling:** _Why do you always do this?_

 **6:27 Gentle Naz:** _Do what, Darling? ;)_

 **6:28 Admirable Darling:** _YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING. DON’T PLAY DUMB._

 **6:30 Gentle Naz:** _It’s cute when you get all flustered. It’s a shame I’m not there to see it._

 **6:32 Admirable Darling:** _I think I’m done talking to you know_

**6:35 Gentle Naz:** _Oh, come on. I know you can’t resist playing 21 million questions._

 **6:38 Admirable Darling:** _You’re insufferable, did you know that? *huff*_

 **6:39 Gentle Naz:** _Yet here you are still talking to me_

 **6:40 Admirable Darling:** _Go back to sleep, Nazuna. *eye-roll*_

Their messages had been normal, what they have regularly texted about. “ _She is a famous singer after all, Michiru. Why would she answer all of my text messages? She’s probably busy,_ ” Michiru thought to herself. Michiru had given up on getting an answer from Nazuna and the appeal of marathoning Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. had waned. She turned off her laptop and decided to sleep. She woke up, however, a few hours later at the sound of her phone ringing. She was shocked to see the name flashing on the screen and her heart skipped a beat. It was Nazuna. She quietly walked outside of her room, quickly grabbing a jacket, making sure not to disturb Nina’s sleep even more to answer the call. “Naz?” She whispered sleepily as she closed the door behind her. “Mich,” The voice on the other end replied, tired and small. “Did something happen?” Michiru noticed her tone and any sign of sleepiness had disappeared swiftly. “Mmm… nothing I just wanted to talk to you,” Nazuna replied, trying to sound more upbeat. “Naz, it’s three in the morning. You don’t randomly call people at this hour unless something is wrong. So, tell me what’s wrong,” Michiru answered gently. She could hear Nazuna take a deep breath. The silence stretched out for a while, but Michiru waited for Nazuna to speak again. “I got a call today that brought up unwanted memories,” She finally said. “Do you want to talk about it?” Michiru replied. “Not really,” Nazuna answered without hesitation. Michiru knew better than to push Nazuna into giving her an answer. Thinking quickly, she found it would be better if she could distract her friend with some embarrassing, but hilarious memories of herself. Humiliating herself was the best way to go, right?

“Have I told you that one time I broke my ankle for a championship?” Michiru asked and was glad to hear Nazuna chuckle on the other end. “No, you haven’t. How’d you managed that?” Nazuna replied after she finished chuckling. “Well, you see, it was our final tournament game before we made it to the championships. So, as I was going to the basket and a player from the opposing team took to trying to block me. Me being the competitive person I am, powered on through and it wasn’t until I was about to shoot that they fucking tried to block me. They were a bit late, but there was enough contact for me to fall,” Michiru started. “What? Some of us don’t play sports,” Nazuna replied. “Oh yeah, I forgot. I was setting up for a dunk and this other player tried blocking my dunk, but I guess they caught it late or they were frustrated, but they hit my hip and ribs. Next thing I know I’m on the ground and my ankle was broken. I became a cheerleader on the bench, but hey my team made it to the championship rounds,” Michiru finished and she could hear Nazuna’s quiet laugh through the phone and she smiled at her success. “What I did! I made a whole cheer for each new game they won. They could have played better, but they didn’t have their star player so I can’t blame them,” Michiru continued causing Nazuna to openly laugh. The sound gave Michiru a warm feeling. She was making Nazuna laugh. “Oh! I forgot. They allowed me to play the last set of games after I healed. I apparently have super healing powers according to my doctor,” Michiru said after a moment. “Darling, you are too much,” Nazuna said, laughing, “Did you guys win?”. Michiru smiled, “Oh hell yeah, we won. I came back with a vengeance.” She laughed at herself, feeling light and bubbly at the sound of Nazuna laughing in her ear. They quieted down slowly and were silent after a while. “Thank you, Michiru,” Nazuna whispered in a soft voice that made her shiver.

\------------

After their first phone call, Michiru and Nazuna had started calling each other before going to sleep. They continued to text in the morning and afternoon, but at night they exchanged texts for calls. Nazuna would be the one to call Michiru after arriving at her hotel after a concert or anything she had to take part in. On Friday night everyone in the Beastman Co-op spent time together, which was much needed after their long week. “So, Michiru. How’s it going with the basketball team?” Melissa asked. “Oh, it’s going great, Melissa. The coach is strict, but she gets results out of us. We’ve sometimes practiced twice a day because of ‘discipline’. I think some of my teammates have known about the tabloid debacle, but they either don’t mention it or care about it. Other than that, we are getting along very well. We might play soon,” Michiru said, bouncing with excitement. “That’s great, Tanuki,” Nina said, raising her hand for a high five that caused Shirou to roll his eyes. “Congrats, kiddo. We knew you would make it big,” He said. “Thanks guys,” Michiru beamed at them. “So, Tanuki,” Nina started,” How are things with Nazuna?” Michiru had told them about the exchange of text messages and calls with the singer. It surprised her to see that Shirou refrained from making any comment about it. “She told me last night that though she loves the tour she’s tired, but once she gets back home, she will hide in her bedroom for a week,” Michiru said laughingly. 

“When will she be back?” Shirou asked. “In a week. Her last concert is Friday and then she’ll fly home,” Michiru informed, meeting Shirou’s gaze. “Have you guys talked about what you are going to do once she gets back?” Nina spoke out. “No, what do you mean, what we’ll do?” Michiru asked them, confused. “You are some type of acquaintance or friends, possibly bordering best friends, no?” Kuro chimed in. “Kuro’s right. Will your friendship continue to be through the phone or will you see each other personally?” Shirou asked. “I haven’t thought about that,” Michiru replied, her face scrunching up in thought. “The tabloids are going to have a field day when you two meet up. You should talk about it with her,” Nina said. Michiru’s face fell. She had already made plans of showing Nazuna around, asking her to attend her games with the rest of them, and forcing her to watch a list of tv shows. She had forgotten about the circumstances that had brought them together. They were all right, if she and Nazuna met up as friends they would never see the end of their fake relationship. They all looked at each other when they noticed her face deflate at the idea of her friendship with the singer being hindered by the media. “It’s okay Michiru, all you need to do is talk. Remember that communication is key,” Gem spoke for the rest of the group, trying to cheer her up, when they seemed to not know what to say. “Yeah, you’re right I’ll talk to her,” Michiru replied, but her voice had lost its excitement.

Later, Michiru sat in her bed waiting for Nazuna to call her. Being that Nazuna had a concert today, she would call her late once she made it to her hotel. Michiru was worried about the conversation she needed to have with Nazuna, she couldn’t pay attention to the show on Netflix. She turned off her laptop and stared at her ceiling, thinking about what the singer might say about the little problem they had in the way of their friendship. She was afraid that the singer might say they couldn’t be friends because she didn’t want to feed the gossip. As much as Michiru had first hated Nazuna in the beginning, it hurt now to think of the idea that they might not be able to be friends. The more she got to know Nazuna, the more she liked her and she would hate for the media to destroy their friendship. She was startled out of her spiral by the ringing of her phone.

“Hi,” She answered the call. “Can you believe the idiots of this town thought it was a good idea to have a mosh pit and then not set it up properly so it ended up being a mess of entwined bodies on the floor?” Nazuna said, laughing. Michiru forced a laugh. She was too tense to be laughing right now. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself with this,” She said, failing to control her worried tone. “What’s wrong?” Nazuna’s laughter stopped abruptly. “N-nothing’s wrong, what makes you say that?” Michiru stuttered with her response. “I know you, Mich. Something is wrong. Are the gossipers back at it again?” Nazuna replied. “No, they aren’t, but they will be, Naz,” Michiru said with a resigned sigh. “What makes you say that? According to your morning texts, they have published nothing so far,” Nazuna replied with a lilt. “Yeah, I know. But they will when they take photos of us at that shop I promised to take you? Or when they see us hanging out at your sister’s restaurant? Can’t you see it, Nazuna? We can’t be friends. They’ll use it against us and they will continue their gossip,” Michiru’s voice wavered in the end, her eyes stinging. “Hey, hey, hey, Michiru,” Nazuna said, her voice soothing. “If you think I’ll let the gossip vultures ruin our friendship, you’re wrong. I hate having my personal life on display for everyone to see. I’ve done a lot of things to keep myself out of it for years. But I’m not giving up on our friendship because the media is a bitch. For the first time in years, I could give a rat ass about what they say about me,” She took a deep breath before continuing. “So, when I get back, we are going to do all the things you’ve planned. I’m not about to let some nosy journalist ruin it. You are going to take me to that shop you love, okay?” She said gently. “Okay,” Michiru sighed, relief flowing through her veins. “Escaping the media now?” Michiru said, sounding more like herself. “Of course you would pick up on that,” Nazuna answered, chuckling. “And here I thought you were just lazy, sleeping in all the time,” Michiru replied. “For the record, Miss Up and at ‘em the vultures can’t catch you if you have an irregular schedule,” Nazuna laughed. “I don’t know whether to say ‘thank you’ or ‘screw you’,” Michiru said, stifling a laugh. “Trust me, Mich. That was a compliment, if I wanted to offend you, you would know,” Nazuna replied, laughing. “That’s a weird way of delivering a compliment,” Michiru said, still offended, but Nazuna’s laugh changed that. “It is who I am, Cutie. And I know you like it!” Nazuna chuckled again. “Ugh, your ego is so big it’s strangling me through the phone,” Michiru groaned. Nazuna’s laughter rang through her ear at that moment. She knew then that they’d be alright. Against everything, Nazuna and Michiru would remain friends for life.


	6. With Our Luck, It Might Just Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

It was Saturday and as soon as Michiru woke up she sent Nazuna a text wishing her a happy, safe flight. It was the first day she hadn’t sent her the gossip free day count.

**7:10 Dork Mich:** _ Hey Naz! Have a safe flight :D _

**7:15 Gentle Naz:** _ Thanks Mich. What are you doing today? _

**7:16 Gentle Naz:** _ Wait, no more day count? _

**7:18 Dork Mich:** _ It makes little sense when the moment you step out of the plane they’ll probably photoshop me in and we’ll end up on the news. _

**7:19 Gentle Naz:** _ You plan on meeting me at the airport? I didn’t know you missed me so much ;) _

**7:22 Dork Mich:** _We really need to do something about your ego_

 **7:23 Dork Mich:** _I don’t plan on going anywhere near the airport, but with the way our luck is going. They’ll sacrifice me to the Greek Goddess Ossa and I’ll be teleported there._

**7:25 Gentle Naz:** _ Haha, only you could make me laugh this early, Mich. _

**7:27 Dork Mich:** _ We need to work on your perception of time, Naz. It’s not that early. _

**7:28 Gentle Naz:** _ It is always early if it is before noon. _

**7:29 Dork Mich:** _ God you’re incurable. _

**7:30 Dork Mich:** _ I’ll talk to you later, Darling ;). I gotta go now. _

In the afternoon, Michiru had helped Melissa bring in the groceries when her phone rang. She rushed over to the table where she left it, thinking Nazuna had called her. They agreed to meet up if Nazuna wasn’t too tired. It surprised her to see Winnie calling her.

“Hey, Michiru?” He answered when she picked up the phone.

“Yes, Winnie. What happened?” Michiru replied to his nervous tone, he was always nervous, but it was always hard to decipher over the phone if something bad had happened.

“Nothing, just uh…” She heard some scuffling on the other side. Winnie was probably gathering something or moving something out of the way. “Just that there’s a fundraiser happening tonight and we'll need you there.”

“Ooh I like fundraisers, what's it for?” Michiru beamed, she forgot that the basketball team sometimes held fundraisers.

“We are trying to raise money for a charity that helps orphaned and homeless kids find homes. And well we were gonna make Asari attend the event and talk to the board members, but they got sick and well everyone seems to like you so um…. Yeah. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Winnie rambled, and Michiru was glad she wasn’t the only one on the team who rambled sometimes. 

“I’ll be more than happy to go, Winnie.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll send you more details through and email and your name is being added to the list for the event. See you tonight,” Winnie said before he hung up the phone. Michiru did a small happy dance. She was so excited she had joined a charitable basketball team. Hopefully though, they’ll do very well because she knew it would really  _ really  _ help those kids. She had empathy for them since she was an orphan herself, and she was glad Shirou adopted her. The first person she wanted to call to share her new was Nazuna, but when she called her, it sent her straight to voicemail. Nazuna was probably busy with something, so she sent her a text.

**14:40 Dork Mich:** _ Hey Naz. How was your flight? I’m sorry I won’t be able to meet you tonight. My teammates need me at an event tonight. I’m going to my first event with the basketball team Naz!!! _

**17:02 Gentle Naz:** _ Sorry I didn’t answer your call, Mich. I was sleeping, and for once, my phone was on silence mode. _

**17:03 Gentle Naz:** _ Congratulations on attending your first event. I’m sure you’ll do great and this is quite convenient since I won’t be able to see you tonight either. _

**17:05 Dork Mich:** _Holy shit, Naz! Did you sleep all day??_

**17:07 Gentle Naz:** _ If I did, I’m not telling you ;) _

**17:08 Dork Mich:** _ Why wouldn't you be able to meet? _

**17:08 Gentle Naz:** _My brother is demanding my presence at one of his events. Boring stuff._

**17:10 Dork Mich:** _ Well, I’m sorry that he roped you into his boring event. Maybe we can meet tomorrow to lift your spirits? _

**17:15 Gentle Naz:** _Sure thing, darling! I’ll talk to you later then I have to get ready. Good luck with your event tonight._

**17:20 Dork Mich:** _ Thanks Naz! Try to be less broody and maybe you’ll, potentially, enjoy the night? ;) _

**17:21 Gentle Naz:** _ Ughhhhhhh _

Michiru laughed at Nazuna’s message. She knew that Nazuna liked to pretend she was all tough and disaffected, but she was really a big softie using that as a protective cover. She got herself ready, she wanted to be there as soon as it started.

When she arrived at the venue where they were holding the fundraiser, Michiru walked to the door and gave her name to the man who let her in. She noticed there were a lot of paparazzi in front of the venue taking pictures, but no one bothered her. There were more important people than her to be photographed arriving at the venue. Once she was inside, she looked around to find the familiar faces of her basketball team. It was in her manners to introduce herself to the Board of Trustees. She had googled them before she came to the event, but out of the corner of her eyes she recognized the familiar orange hair. She turned so fast she could’ve given herself whiplash. When she had her full attention to the orange hair Michiru laughed like a lunatic. Standing in the corner talking to a very important man was none other than Nazuna Hiwatashi. 

As soon as Michiru could control her laughter, she was unsure if she should just approach Nazuna and be done with it or wait until she noticed her too. She looked around and saw that there were many photographers inside from media outlets, so maybe approaching her wasn’t the best option right now. She turned and walked in the opposite direction from the singer. Taking out her phone, she sent her a quick text.

**19:23 Dork Mich** :  _ Guess what Naz? We’re at the same event. What did I tell you about our luck, uh? _

She waited for a minute. When there was no answer she decided she better make sure that Winnie knew she was there. She found Nazuna in the crowd again and walked in the other direction, trying to always keep the singer in her line of vision so she could avoid an accidental meeting in front of a photographer. She finally found Winnie talking to a board member. Once the formalities were out of the way she let them continue to talk, adding into the conversation when it seemed Winnie forgot information, but her eyes never lost sight of Nazuna at the other end of the room. She was walking and talking to a teammate of hers when someone approached her. 

“Aren’t you Miss Michiru Kagemori?” The man asked.

“Yes, that’s me,” She answered, a bit wary. She was afraid that he might want to know about her ‘relationship’ with Nazuna.

“I’m Boris, from the Cliff Snakes. I suppose you’ve heard of us?”

“Yes, Mr. Cliff, of course I did. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Michiru answered in awe. Cliff Snakes were one of the biggest basketball teams in the country and she would love to play for them someday.

“Pleasure is all mine, Miss Kagemori,” He said. “Now, I hear you’re a basketball player yourself?”

“That’s correct sir, I'm actually here helping with the fundraiser,” She replied. Hopefully this would show how much she cares for kids like herself.

“Good, good. And your Mrs. Hiwatashi’s girlfriend?” He asked.

Michiru’s face fell at that. Of course he knew who she was only because of the stupid gossip. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn’t want to correct him straightforwardly. He could leak her declaration in any newspapers or magazines. But she also couldn’t tell him it was true. She and Nazuna had come to an agreement about this, and she would keep her word to her friend. “Actually sir, I prefer not to talk about that.”

Boris laughed. “Smart girl. Smart girl. I like you miss Kagemori. You see, my family has an old connection with Miss Hiwatshi’s family. It wasn’t always peaceful, mind you, there was a bit of a nasty business with an arranged marriage that didn’t happen,” He said wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made Michiru cringe. “But this is all in the past, and I try to live in peace with the family. I was wondering if you might be interested, in light of your relationship with Miss Hiwatshi, to join our team at the Cliff Snakes?”

\------------

Michiru was breathing hard, she could not believe anything that had happened in the last 10 minutes. She’d never imagined that coming to this event would not only bring her to another accidental meeting with Nazuna, but that she would meet the owner of the team where she’d always dreamed of playing for and be offered a position, after she graduated, by the man himself. While she was talking with Boris she had lost sight of Nazuna, she was now walking frantically looking for the singer, she needed to speak with her right away. After five minutes of searching and not seeing any sign of her, she had thought that maybe she had left when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**21:08 Gentle Naz:** _ No kidding, Mich. I’m starting to believe that you were right about that sacrifice. Where are you? I can’t find you in the crowd. _

**21:09 Dork Mich:** _I’m in the back, close to the bar._

 **21:12 Gentle Naz:** _I see you! I’m in front of you on the other side of the room._

Michiru looked up and, sure enough, Nazuna was standing there smirking. As the singer started making her way towards her, Michiru started walking to meet her halfway. However, she was too distracted staring at Nazuna in a black dress that hugged her in all the right places that she didn’t notice someone else coming in her direction. She collided with a tall man who held her before she could fall on her back. When she looked up, she realized it was the same man Nazuna was talking to when she first noticed her in the beginning of the night.

“You,” The man said angrily, grabbing Michiru’s arm and starting to direct her to a door behind the bar. Michiru’s eyes widened in surprise. She did not understand what was going on. She looked back to see Nazuna frowning and moving to follow them. The man directed Michiru through a corridor and inside an empty room. “Listen to me, you little midget. If you think I’m going to let you hurt my sister, you’re very much mistaken. Nobody plays games with her and goes unpunished,” He said after he let her go.

“What?” Michiru said, confused about everything that was happening. “What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Alan Sylvasta, Nazuna’s brother. And you’re going to tell me right now what your game is. How did you know the places my sister would be so that you could arrange those little photographs and start this gossip about your supposed relationship with her?” He countered.

“I arranged nothing. It was all a coincidence that someone took advantage of, but that wasn’t my doing,” Michiru replied angrily.

“Look here, you nosy little…” Alan started again when Nazuna entered the room.

“Alan, stop!” Nazuna yelled from the door. “What the hell is going on here?” She asked, going to stand by Michiru in a protective stance.

“I'm just trying to put this rookie player in her place. I will not let this go like last time,” Alan said, his eyes burning with anger.

“Back off, Alan,” Nazuna said, matching his anger. “Michiru did nothing wrong. None of this is her fault.”

Michiru was looking back and forth between siblings. She was glad that Nazuna had arrived and protected her, Alan was an imposing man and she had been honestly scared. “Really?” Alan quipped back. “Why then has Boris just told me that he offered this rookie here a spot on his team in light of her ‘relationship’ with you?”

“Nazuna turned back to Michiru at lighting speed. “Is this true?” She asked with a shaky breath.

“Yes, he did..” Michiru started, but Nazuna didn’t let her finish.

“What the hell, Michiru? I thought you were different. I thought you were my friend. But you’re just like the others, aren’t you? You just want to take whatever you can from me and then kick me aside when you don’t need me anymore, right?”

“No, Naz. it’s not like that…” She tried again.

“Don’t call me that,” Nazuna said in a low, controlled voice that scared Michiru more than Alan ever could. “You don’t get to call me that anymore. Actually, you don’t get to speak to me at all. Get out of my life, Michiru,” She said staring into Michiru’s eyes. She turned and hurried out of the room. The hurt that Michiru saw in Nazuna’s eyes cut through her sharper than any knife could. She felt like someone had cut a hole in her and she was left there, bleeding and without a ground to stand on. She turned back to Alan angrily. “See what you’ve done?” He pointed at the door Nazuna had just left in. Michiru didn’t wait to hear what else Alan had to say to her, she left the room and started running back through the corridor where the party was happening. She had to find Nazuna and explain everything to her. When she got back in the crowd, Michiru looked around in search of the singer and saw her reaching the entrance door. She started running again, not caring that she had to push some people out of the way, or that she caused a server to let a tray of champagne flutes fall. She only had one thought in her mind.  _ Reach Nazuna _ . When she finally made it out of the venue, she saw Nazuna waiting impatiently for her car to be brought around. When the singer saw Michiru she seemingly gave up on the car and started walking away from the venue by foot. “Naz, wait. Please! Listen to me,” She said as she jogged to reach Nazuna.

“I’ve told you not to call me that anymore,” Nazuna replied angrily without stopping or turning back. Michiru finally reached her and held her arm to stop her from running away again. Nazuna turned back to Michiru, her eyes hard and emotionless. She looked at the hand on her arm and Michiru let go instantly.

“Please, Nazuna. Just let me explain,” Michiru said, her eyes filled with tears.

“There’s nothing to explain. I understand everything perfectly now. Was it always a game, Michiru? Did you plan all of those ‘accidental’ meetings? Was everything just a ruse to get to me?” Nazuna asked, her voice shaking.

“I said no,” Michiru rushed out before she had lost her chance.

“What?” Nazuna shook her head in confusion.

“I said no to Boris,” Michiru replied, feeling small.

“But I don’t understand. Alan said… you said…”

“I said he proffered me a position, which is true. But you didn’t give me a chance to say I refused it, you stubborn woman,” Michiru answered, feeling relieved now that the hurt and anger was slowly receding from Nazuna’s eyes. “I would never do that to you, Naz,” Michiru continued, taking the singer’s hands in hers. “You’re my friend, I think you’re actually my best friend. I’ve always wanted to join the Snakes, but I wouldn’t accept a position that was offered because of the assumption that I’m your girlfriend. That would be so wrong in many ways, but the worst would’ve been taking advantage of you like that. That’s not something I could live with,” She finished with a smile. She saw Nazuna swallow, searching for the right words to say. When she couldn’t come up with any she just pulled Michiru into a tight hug. Then they heard it. The click of a camera going off.

“Shit,” Nazuna hissed as she let go of Michiru and turned around to see two paparazzi clicking away. She looked around and took Michiru’s hand in hers. “Come one Darling. Let’s get out of here,” She said jogging back to the entrance of the venue just as a black car was stopping there. Masaru came out of the driver’s side and opened the rear door for them. 

“Hi, Masaru,” Michiru said before ducking inside the car after Nazuna.

“Take us to my place, please. Masaru,” Nazuna added after he entered the car. Masaru nodded and started the engine, dashing away from the paparazzi who were trying to take pictures of the inside of the car. Michiru and Nazuna looked at each other, and the ridiculousness of their situation and the relief of having cleared all misunderstandings between them burst forth in a fit of laughter that lasted the entire ride to Nazuna’s apartment.

Nazuna’s apartment was on the top floor of the building, after greeting the doorkeeper. They went to an exclusive elevator that led directly to the singer’s door. The first thing Michiru noticed when she entered the place was that it was ridiculously huge for just one person. It was also very messy. “Sorry about the mess, Darling,” Nazuna said, closing the door behind her, not sounding sorry at all.

“It’s okay,” Michiru replied, looking around with her curious eyes. The living room had a very comfortable-looking sofa and two armchairs in front of a big television. There was a coffee table which was littered with books and empty beer bottles and takeout boxes. There was a ceiling floor glass window with a perfect view of Anima City. “Wow, Naz! This is beautiful,” Michiru said as she got close to the window and admired the lights of the city.

“Yeah, that’s why I got this place. It doesn’t really compare to seeing the light of the stars when there isn’t so much artificial light around, but it’s better than nothing,” Nazuna replied, coming to stand beside her. Michiru looked at her and smiled. She was happy that Nazuna was finally back and they could talk to each other like this, and not through the phone being miles away from each other. “Well,” Nazuna started, turning to face Michiru. “I’m going to get out of this dress. Do you want to change into something more comfortable? You can wear something of mine.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Okay, then. Follow me.” Nazuna motioned with her hand, guiding her through a corridor into her bedroom which, Michiru noticed, was even messier than the living room had been. She chuckled, shaking her head. Somehow, this sloppy side of Nazuna didn’t surprise her at all, it seemed to fit well with the disaffected punk star vibe she had. Nazuna rummaged through a drawer and gave Michiru a pair of grey sweatpants and an old black band T-shirt. “I think this might fit you, Darling. Sorry I have nothing colorful enough to your standards,” Nazuna said with a smirk. “You can use the bathroom, it’s that door over there.”

Michiru just rolled her eyes at her friend’s teasing and left to get changed. After quickly taking off her suit and putting on Nazuna’s clothes, which were, in fact, a bit long for her. Michiru left the bedroom only to be met with the image of Nazuna wearing nothing more than her underwear. She had her back to Michiru while she looked in the drawer for something to wear. Michiru knew she shouldn’t be looking. She knew she should turn around and go back inside the bathroom, but her eyes were glued to Nazuna’s form. Her soft looking skin, her beautiful legs, and her orange hair falling in waves over her bare back.

“See something you like, Mich?” Nazuna turned around suddenly with her clothes in her hands.

“I-I uh, s-sorry. I’ll just uh…” Michiru tried to speak, but gave up and turned around to the bathroom. Her face was red as a tomato and she could hear Nazuna chuckling at her embarrassment.

“You can come out now, Mich.” She heard Nazuna say and left the bathroom, still feeling extremely flustered at having been caught ogling the singer. Nazuna was wearing very short shorts and a black top, which honestly didn’t cover much of what Michiru had already seen. “Are you hungry? I ate nothing at that place, I was thinking pizza?” Nazuna asked her as she followed her to the living room. 

“Pizza sounds heavenly right now.” Michiru plopped down on the sofa. Nazuna took out her phone and called her favorite pizza place to order their food. She went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of beer, handing one to Michiru and sitting down on the sofa next to her.

“It’s a safe bet that we are going to end up on the newspaper again tomorrow,” Michiru stated as she took a sip of her beer. 

Nazuna groaned, taking a big gulp of her own bottle. “Yeah, I don’t think they’ll pass up the chance to publish our hug. Sorry I just gave them more reasons to say we’re dating, Mich,” She said, looking apologetically at Michiru.

“It’s okay, Naz. It wasn’t really your fault. I was the one who ran after you to begin with. I can only imagine what they are going to say if they caught that on camera.” Michiru cringed, already knowing the headlines were going to inflate it for a story.

“Look, Michiru. If you want me to, I’ll release an official statement saying that we’re not dating.”

Michiru looked in her eyes and saw that she was being serious. Even though she didn’t enjoy speaking about her personal life, she would do it if Michiru wanted her to. She would do it  _ for her _ . Michiru felt butterflies making a racket in her stomach and, somehow, it didn’t matter anymore what the newspapers said about them. The only thing that mattered was that they were friends willing to do things for each other that they wouldn’t normally do, and that meant the world to Michiru. “Nah, it’s okay really. I don’t care what they say anymore about us. We’re friends, and we know it, and that’s all that really matters,” Michiru beamed at her. Nazuna smiled back, and they just sat there looking at each other. Michiru felt the heat creeping up her neck to her face again and looked away. “So, how about watching a movie?” She asked.

“Sure thing, Darling.” Nazuna picked up the Tv remote and turned it on to open Netflix. Michiru wasn’t happy with any of Nazuna’s suggestions, which mostly comprised horror movies. When she started pouting, Nazuna just gave up and handed her the remote. “Fine, you choose. Just don’t make me watch a Disney movie, okay Mich?” Nazuna slouched on the sofa. Michiru smiled brightly and started browsing through Netflix, settling for watching _ An American in Paris _ . Nazuna grumbled, but Michiru could see that she was actually interested. Twenty minutes into the movie their food arrived, and they put it on the coffee table, eating and drinking beer while watching Netflix. By the time the movie ended, they were snuggled up together on the couch. Michiru had her head on Nazuna’s shoulder and the singer had her arm around Michiru’s waist, holding her close.

“Paris is such a romantic place,” Michiru sighed.

“Have you ever been there?” Nazuna asked, moving around a bit so she could see Michiru’s face.

“No, but I want to someday. Have you been there?”

“Yes, many times,” Nazuna replied with a small smile.

“Is it really as romantic as the movies make it?” She asked excitedly.

“Don’t know, Mich. I’m not really the romantic type, you see,” Nazuna drawled and Michiru scoffed.

“Right, I bet you’re the biggest romantic that ever was when you’re in love,” Michiru said, smiling mischievously at the singer. Nazuna faked a gag sound that made her laugh.

“Come on Darling, just pick another movie.” Nazuna shoved Michiru’s side with a hint of a smile on her lips.


	7. Not Even You Can Be This Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Michiru woke up to a stream of text messages from her old friend Anna and her full bladder begging her to go to the restroom and the weight of Nazuna lying on top of her on the sofa. Somewhere along their third movie the night before they must have fallen asleep together. Michiru tried to wiggle herself out of Nazuna’s grip, but the more she tried to move away, the more Nazuna’s hold got tighter.

“ _ Michiru _ , Stop moving, I’m trying to sleep,” Nazuna said sleepy, snuggling into Michiru’s chest.

“Naz, wake up. I need to use the bathroom,” Michiru replied in a soft tone.

“Shhhh.” Was the only answer she got.

“Nazuna I’m serious. If you don’t let me go I’ll pee right here,” Michiru chuckled.

“Ugh fine.” Nazuna untangled herself from Michiru. “You know Mich, I haven’t been able to sleep properly since I’ve met you and it’s not even a good reason,” She grumbled while she waited for Michiru to leave the sofa, so she could go back to sleep. Michiru chuckled at how Nazuna could be flirty even when she was still half asleep. She got up and checked her phone while she made her way to the bathroom.

**8:09 Anna:** _Michiru, where are you?_

**8:10 Anna:** _ Michiru, me and Meteor moved to Anima city. It’d be nice to catch up. _

**8:15 Michiru:** _Yes, definitely Anna. I live in the Beastman Co-Op. We can catch up soon._

When she came back from the bathroom, she found Nazuna sleeping again. She shook the singer, trying to wake her up. “Naz, I’m leaving, okay? I’ll give you your clothes back after I wash them,” She said once Nazuna was lucid.

“Come back here and sleep some more,” Nazuna replied, her eyes still closed, hands reaching out blindly for Michiru, which she thought was cute.

“No, I really should go, but I’ll talk to you soon.” Laura got up collecting her things while Nazuna fell asleep again. She was impressed at her ability to fall asleep so easily. When Michiru arrived at the lobby of the apartment building, she said good morning to the doorkeeper, who was not the same as the one who was there last night and opened the door to leave, only to be assaulted by the sound of cameras clicking and questions coming from the photographers.

“Are you and Nazuna moving in together?” One shouted out.

“Did you two have a fight last night?” Another immediately said after the other one.

“Is it true that her brother doesn’t approve of the relationship?”

Michiru stumbled back into the building, closing the door behind her. “Shit, shit, shit,” She kept repeating.

“I’m sorry miss,” The doorkeeper said. “I didn’t know they were out there for you, or I would have warned you. They are usually here for Miss Hiwatashi.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a friend of hers. That’s probably why,” She answered, happy he didn’t recognize her. 

“Do you want to go back up? Miss Hiwatashi can get you out of here with no trouble. I’ll open the elevator for you.” He used his card to let her enter Nazuna’s elevator, and she thanked him before the doors closed, and she started moving back up to her friend’s apartment. When she got back inside, Nazuna was still sleeping on the sofa. Michiru put her things down at the table in the hall and went to the sofa. 

“Hey Naz, wake up. We have a problem.” She gently shook Nazuna, her voice frantic. Hearing her tone, Nazuna woke up and sat up on the couch, Michiru sitting beside her. 

“What's wrong.” Nazuna said after she stretched and yawned.

“There’s a bunch of paparazzi outside. They were there when I came out, just waiting to ambush me, and they took pictures and started asking questions. Nazuna, I’m wearing your clothes, and they are bound to notice it, and they’re going to think we slept together. I mean we did, but they are going to say we  _ slept _ together and…”

“Breathe, Darling.” Nazuna put her hands on Michiru’s shoulders trying to calm her down.

“What are we going to do, Naz?” She asked after she took a deep breath.

Nazuna ran her hand through her hair, thinking. “I could go down there and tell them the truth, if you changed your mind about it”

“No, no,” Michiru replied. “No one will believe the truth now, even if you tell them. They have pictures, Naz. Of me coming out of your building wearing your clothes.”

“Yeah, you're right they won’t buy it,” Nazuna sighed. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, each of them trying to come up with answers to their problems. “Well, Darling. I think there is only one option left here,” Nazuna said, turning in the sofa so she was facing Michiru.

“Which is…?” Michiru replied, also turning to face Nazuna.

“If you can’t fight them, join them,” Nazuna said in a low husky voice, moving her face close to Michiru’s.

“I-I… Wh-What, what do you mean?” Michiru stumbled upon her words, flustered at Nazuna’s close proximity. 

“What do you think, Michiru?” Nazuna’s face was so close that Michiru could see her reflection in her eyes.

“Are you suggesting that we, that m-me and you, that we w-we…” Michiru stuttered.

Nazuna pulled away laughing. “Jesus, Sweetheart. It’s way too easy for me to tease you.”

“Can you be serious for a moment here Nazuna? We have to find a solution for this problem,” Michiru huffed out.

“Well, we really could just start dating. That will surely end the problem of this gossip being a lie.” Nazuna raised her eyebrow.

“Nazuna,” Michiru replied, a warning in her voice.

“What? Dating me isn’t so bad, but fine. I’ll be serious now.” Nazuna raised her hands in surrender. “But I still think the best solution is to ‘join them’.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“So, we can drive these people mad trying to figure out what exactly is going on between the both of us. We’ll give them every opportunity to see us together, I’m talking about seeing me at your games and you at my concerts and outside hanging out, but they won’t catch us kissing and it will make them crazy. People will start losing interest in us because there won’t be a picture to prove we are together.”

“It sounds interesting,” Michiru said, pensive. “Maybe they’ll conclude that we’re friends by themselves since there won’t be any couple-like photos to prove it. Although they have pictures of me in your clothes.”

“Friends have sleepovers all the time, Darling. It doesn’t mean we are a couple,” Nazuna replied. “Besides, can you imagine how much fun it will be to make them follow us around, and they will never get what they want?” She smirked.

“Yeah, it could be fun.” Michiru smiled. “Alright, I’m in.”

“Amazing!” Nazuna said as she shot up from the couch. “Now, let me change, and we’ll set the plan into motion right away, Sweetheart,” She said with a mischievous tone.

“Oh no, what have I just agreed to?” Michiru replied, honestly, scared by the look in Nazuna’s eyes.

“You’ll see in a minute Darling.” Nazuna winked at her and left to change. Michiru took this time to reply to Anna’s message.

**8:17 Anna:** _Okay, text me when you get home._

 **8:55 Michiru:** _Change of plans, paparazzi ambushed me, but I’m working on it._

 **8:56 Anna:** _I bet_

Michiru stared puzzlingly at her phone as Nazuna came back from her room. She was wearing leather pants, a tight black band shirt with a leather jacket, and combat boots. Michiru unashamedly looked at her up and down and swallowed,  _ it should be illegal to look this good _ .

“Come on, Mich. Let’s go get some breakfast and then I’ll take you home.” Nazuna picked up a set of keys from the kitchen table. They got in the elevator and didn’t stop at the lobby, they went to the garage floor instead. There Nazuna directed Michiru to a stunning black motorcycle.

“Are we going on  _ that _ ?” Michiru asked, fear clear in her voice.

“Yes.” Nazuna’s reply was quick as she handed her a helmet and put on another one. When she looked up at Michiru, she saw that she hadn’t moved since picking up the helmet. She stood there, her eyes wide, looking at the motorcycle. “Come Darling, there’s no need for this deer caught in the headlights look,” She said, picking up the helmet and putting it on her.

“Are you sure you know how to use this thing?” Michiru asked and Nazuna laughed at her.

“Mich, I can ride this thing in my sleep,” Nazuna replied as she jumped on the bike. “You coming?”

“You better drive safe. If I die in a motorcycle accident, Shirou will have you for lunch, and he will resurrect me just to kill me again,” Michiru answered as she got behind Nazuna on the bike.

“No worries, Darling. You’ll always be safe with me,” She said looking over her shoulder at Michiru. “Now hold on tight.”

When they got out of the garage, they saw the group of paparazzi waiting by the entrance. Nazuna stopped the bike and shouted at them “Hey, losers! Over here!”

When they looked at them, realizing they should have been monitoring the garage also, they quickly picked up their cameras and started taking pictures. Nazuna flipped them off and sped up the bike out of there. Michiru was holding on to Nazuna’s waist and turned her head to see the paparazzi still clicking away. She turned back and tightened her grip on the singer. She felt the wind rushing through them and, although she knew she should be afraid, she wasn’t. Nazuna was right, she was safe with her.

“Hey, Mich. Where would you like to eat?” Nazuna asked when they reached a stop light far away from the paparazzi.

“Oh can we go to this pie shop?” Michiru beamed and Nazuna nodded as she gave her the address and rambled on about how the place also had the best pancakes in the entire world. Nazuna smirked at her enthusiasm, but agreed to grab breakfast there. When they arrived, Nazuna took off Michiru’s helmet.

“Was it as bad as you imagined it?” Nazuna asked as she ran her hand through Michiru’s hair, trying to put it back in place.

“Uh… no,” Michiru replied nervously. “It was actually very nice.”

“I knew you’d like it. You have a sense of adventure not unlike my own,” Nazuna said, smiling. Every single time Nazuna smiled at her like that, Michiru thought the butterflies in her stomach could lift her off the ground. She knew that Nazuna wasn’t exactly the smiling type and the fact that she was smiling at her made her feel elated. They entered the place and sat down at a booth in the far corner. After they ordered their food, they sat in comfortable silence for a while, gazing out the window.

“Since when do you ride a motorcycle?” Michiru spoke out.

“I got my first one when I was seventeen. I knew it would drive my mother crazy, so I knew that would be my choice of transportation,” Nazuna replied with a smirk.

“Well, if I had tried something like that, Shirou would have locked me in the basement until I was thirty,” Michiru laughed.

“Well, it seems he needs to learn how to relax, Sweetheart.”

“He might,” She sighed. “Sometimes his overprotective nature is overwhelming, but I don’t mind it most of the time. He does that because he loves me, and after what happened to my parents, he’s afraid I might get hurt,” Michiru finished, looking down at her hands, fidgeting them on the table. It was the first time she ever mentioned her biological parents to Nazuna.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nazuna’s voice was gentle.

“It’s just, my parents died when I was seven. I had gone to the movies with my friends after they convinced me. They were supposed to pick me up when they were rammed into by a drunk driver,” Michiru said looking at Nazuna’s eyes.

“As shitty as all of this is, and I’m sorry you lost your parents so early, but I’m truly glad you weren’t with them on that car ride Michiru,” Nazuna replied in a soft tone.

“Me too,” Michiru replied, eyes locked with Nazuna’s. The server interrupted them bringing them their breakfast. After Nazuna took her first bite of her blueberry pancakes, she moaned out loud, making Michiru face flush crimson red.

“Holy shit, you were right Mich. These are the best pancakes I’ve ever tried,” Nazuna said, shoveling more pancakes inside her mouth.

“I told you so!” Michiru quipped, feeling proud of herself. When they finished eating, Nazuna paid for everything even though Michiru disagreed.

“Next time it’s on me,” She huffed out.

“Woah there. Who says I’ll want to go out with you again, Darling?” Nazuna winked.

“You don’t, I mean, if you want…” Michiru spluttered causing Nazuna to laugh.

“Will you relax please? I was messing with you.”

Michiru narrowed her eyes at her. “You know what? I don’t even know why I’m your friend. How does anyone put up with you?”

“That’s the thing, Michiru. They don’t,” Nazuna replied as she got up from the booth and went back outside to her motorcycle, Michiru following right behind. When they arrived at Michiru’s building she invited Nazuna in.

“Do you want to come in? We can get the newspaper and see what they wrote about us, so we can decide what to do next?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” The singer replied. They stopped at Michiru’s mailbox to get her copy of the newspaper before going to the door. When Michiru looked up to the door, she saw Anna pacing and Meteor trying to calm her down. 

“Oh no,” Michiru whispered. Nazuna looked on curiously as Michiru huffed out her chest and with a determined look on her face walked up to Anna. “Anna,” She called. “I forgot to tell you I was busy.”

“It’s okay, Michiru. I was worried,” Anna rushed over and took her into a bone-crushing hug. Michiru quickly disentangled herself.

“Please tell me it’s not because of the gossip,” She said, crossing her arms angrily. Nazuna was highly amused.

“Well, I'm not sure I trust its gossip anymore, but you did spend the night with her Michiru.” Anna’s face was full of concern.

“Anna, I told you not to believe anything they say. Besides, she’s my friend. So what if I spent the night at her place? That’s what friends do,” She shot back.

“Michiru, I don’t think you und…” Anna stopped mid-word when her eyes landed on Nazuna. “You,” She said walking over to where Nazuna was leaning on the wall. “Leave Michiru alone, Do you hear me? If anything happens, if they harm anyone of her hairs, I'll hunt you down and you’ll pay for it.”

“Calm down, Puss in boots,” Nazuna replied, pushing Anna away from her. “Michiru is a grown woman, she can decide which one of her friends she hangs out with.”

“Listen here you little punk…”

“Stop!” Michiru shouted. “Stop this right now.” She turned around and pointed at Meteor, who took a small step back as if Michiru pulled a knife on him. “Please get her out of here and make her calm down.” She turned back to Anna, “Anna, you better try to at least understand my side as I understand why you are concerned.” She finally turned to Nazuna, “Don’t make things worse by fighting, come with me.” She turned around before she could see the stunned faces on the three of them. When she got to the door, she turned around and everyone was in the same position, eyes wide looking at her. “What are you waiting for? Move!”

Meteor suddenly moved to grab Anna’s arm, and Nazuna walked over to Michiru.

“Michiru, please,” Anna tried.

“No, Anna. Not right now, talk to me when you’re ready to accept the decision I made and to treat my friends with respect. Before you do that, we have nothing to talk about,” Michiru said as she pushed Nazuna into the building and closed the door behind them. Then made her way up to her room.

“Well, well, well, Darling,” Nazuna said. “Maybe you  _ do _ have a bite,” She smirked.

“Careful or I will make you follow right behind Anna,” Michiru retorted.

“Hey, I’m saying that with the utmost respect. I’m pretty impressed to be honest.”

Michiru sighed as she sat on the small sofa in her room and opened the newspaper looking for the dreaded gossip column. Nazuna guessed she didn’t want to talk about Anna and let it go for a moment. She followed Michiru and sat beside her, so they could read together.

_ “ _ **_Trouble in paradise? Nazuna’s family doesn’t approve of her new girlfriend_ ** _. _

_ By Jackie _

_ Last night, Nazuna Hiwatashi and her girlfriend, Michiru Kagemori, attended a fundraiser hosted by Michiru’s basketball team. They arrived at distinct moments at the event, probably to not draw attention to themselves. This was apparently Hiwatashi’s first time, introducing her new lover to her brother and PR agent, Alan Sylvasta. According to our exclusive correspondent, who attended the event himself, Sylvasta did not warm up to Kagemori. They were seen having a heated discussion, after which, Sylvasta took Kagemori away from the event for a private conversation, followed closely by Hiwatashi. Soon after, our beloved rockstar was seen running away, followed by Kagemori, who ran after the singer. True to romantic comedy form and caught up to her at the entrance of the venue. As the pictures below, whatever their fight was about, they made up and went home together. To keep up with any new development of our favorite couple, follow me on Twitter.” _

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” Nazuna spoke out, after they finished reading.

“You say that because you weren’t the one ‘true to romantic comedy form’,” Michiru replied, pointing a finger at Nazuna, causing her to laugh.

“I don’t understand why that’s a problem since you love romantic comedies.”

“Just because I like them doesn’t mean I want my life to become one. And that’s what Jackie’s stupid column is doing,” Michiru groaned. Their morning escape made its way to Twitter. Jackie had published photos of Michiru from when she had tried to get out of the building the first time with the comment, “ _ Walk of shame, Kagemori? You don't have any of your clothes at your girlfriend’s place yet? Tsk, Tsk. _ ”

“I knew they would realize I was wearing your clothes. Now everyone is going to think we slept together. That’s why Anna was overprotective,” Michiru commented.

“Just so you know, it should offend me that you dislike the idea of sleeping with me so much.”

“I don’t dislike the idea of sleeping with you, I just wish they would stop publishing lies,” Michiru replied unaware of the words that had left her mouth.

“So, you would do it?” Nazuna asked with a mischievous grin.

“Do what?” Michiru said, confused.

“Sleep with me? You just said you don’t dislike the idea.” Nazuna winked at her.

“Oh my God! No, no! That’s not what I meant. I just, it’s not that… not that you’re not attractive, I just mean….” Michiru replied flustered, but then she saw the look in Nazuna’s eyes. “Will you stop trying to embarrass me?”

“Darling, I can’t help myself. It’s too easy,” Nazuna laughed. “But now, seriously, would you?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You’re worse than the gossipers, Nazuna,” Michiru said, getting the singer’s phone out of her hand to see the other tweets. The pictures of them speeding away in Nazuna’s motorcycle had also made their way into Jackie’s Twitter. There was no way anyone would believe they were not together now. Surprisingly, there were no pictures of them eating breakfast together, probably because no one there recognized them, which was a good thing, in Michiru’s opinion. “I should get out of your clothes and put them to wash. Make yourself comfortable, I won’t be long.”

“Alright Cutie,” Nazuna said as she got up and started looking around the room. It wasn’t like her own, it was small and it had a homey feeling. Michiru’s bookshelf was filled with nerdy books, awards, and a picture of her and the duo she had met earlier. Another one of Michiru with a man and a woman who she could see the resemblance to, it must be of her parents, they shared a cheerful smile. Nazuna moved on to the rest of the room and wasn’t surprised to see posters of Michiru’s nerdy movies and shows.

“What do you want to do now?” Michiru asked, coming back to the room.

“I don’t know any ideas?” Nazuna replied as she turned to her.

“Well, I thought, maybe we could start your education in TV series.”

“Ughh, Darling. Isn’t it enough that you made me watch three movies last night?” Nazuna groaned.

“Nope. Stop being so grumpy about everything, we’ll watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D,” Michiru chuckled.

“Remind me again why I’m letting you do this to me?” Nazuna groaned again.

“Because you don’t have a choice,” Michiru replied smugly. They sat side by side on the sofa and started their marathon. Around the middle of the third episode, Nazuna moved to rest her head on Michiru’s lap without saying a word or even taking her eyes away from the TV. Michiru looked at the girl on her lap, her orange hair in a messy bun, her face serene and her eyes locked on the TV. She smiled at the view, Nazuna was just so beautiful and, even though she pretended to be all cool and disaffected, she was the type of person to care so deeply. Then it suddenly hit Michiru like she was run over by a semi-truck, hitting her full force and leaving her on the road.

_ I have a crush on Nazuna _ .

After watching a few more episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and ordering Chinese food for lunch, Nazuna left. She had a meeting with Alan back at her place. It divided Michiru between being glad Nazuna was leaving and being sad about it. Her newfound feelings were making her extremely confused and even more awkward than normal around the singer who took notice since she kept asking Michiru if she was okay. Michuru decided that she needed to hangout with Nina. It had been a while, so she called her and asked her if she was available to spend some time with her, she knew she had a busy schedule. When she arrived, Michiru updated her on everything that happened in the last few days, including the confrontation with Anna. She had read the newspaper and the tweets from Jackie, but she knew it was a misunderstanding or, that if any of it was true, Michiru would tell her.

“I’m glad at least you can respect me and not be so quick to judge me,” Michiru told her.

“Don’t worry Tanuki, I’m sure Anna will come around to understand. You know how she is, always trying to take care of everyone,” Nina replied. “So, tell me about Nazuna. How is she like, really?”

“She’s…” Michiru started, her eyes gained a faraway look as she tried to describe Nazuna. “She’s pretty intense, and she doesn’t really open up much to people. On the surface, she seems to be so disinterested all the time, like she doesn’t care much about anything or anyone in the world. But if you just give her time to get used to you, then you can see the wonderful person she is. She really cares about people in her life, even if she likes to pretend she doesn’t. She may seem arrogant and selfish, but you just really don’t know how she truly is. And she is so beautiful, and she doesn’t seem to notice it, it’s like she doesn't realize how beautiful she is on the outside and on the inside.” Michiru looked at Nina and saw a small smile on her face with a raised eyebrow. She only realized then that she might have said too much. She tried to distract her from asking anything about it.

“So, we should all go out together, so you can, you know… meet her and see for yourself how she’s a great friend to have,” She said, too quickly.

“Friend, huh?” Nina answered with a smirk.

“Yes, friend. That’s what we are, friends. Just good ole buddies,” Michiru replied, her voice too unsteady to be believable.

“Right, crushes-on-a-rock-star-tanuki,” Nina laughed.

“What? No, no, I don’t… She’s just…” Michiru took a deep breath. “We’re just friends. I don’t have a crush on anyone. No crushes to be found here.”

“That’s not what your telltale blush is telling me right now, Tanuki,” Nina insisted.

“Leave me alone,” Michiru huffed out.

“Alright, alright,” Nina answered, putting her hands up in surrender.

During the next week things were pretty quiet on the gossip front, since Nazuna was busy with meetings regarding her new album and selecting producers and a studio. She and Michiru didn’t have a chance to see each other. They talked daily, through text and phone calls, but they didn’t meet up in person. Michiru thought this was a good thing, she needed time and physical distance to sort through her feelings for Nazuna. Michiru couldn’t but laugh at the irony of it all. Everything started out by a simple accident, someone trying to make easy money out of a photo. And she was pissed off by everything and pressured as much as she could for the truth to come to light. The gossip had gotten more serious about them as time passed, but by then she and Nazuna had talked, and she had gotten to know her and became her friend. Now she had a crush on her and part of her wished that all the gossip was true. She had gone from wanting to drag Nazuna out to the newspaper in order to deny their relationship to wishing that everything the gossipers said about them was reality. The worst part, as Michiru saw it, would be to hide this from the punk star. She wasn’t very good at hiding her feelings. She was, after all, an open book. But this time it was crucial that she hide her feelings towards the singer. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Sure, Nazuna flirted with her all the time and made suggestive comments, but she never tried to act on them. So, Michiru believed that she was just flirty by nature, it had nothing to do with her superficially. Why would someone like her be interested in someone like Michiru? She was incredibly gorgeous, smart, and a talented musician, she had traveled the world and could speak many languages, she oozed self-confidence and sensuality. While Michiru was simple and a jock with an overprotective adoptive father and just beginning her basketball college career. There was no way a woman like Nazuna would ever be interested in someone like Michiru. For a friendship? Yes. For anything else? No. 

On Friday morning, Nazuna sent Michiru a text message during her lunchtime.

**12:21 Gentle Naz:** _I need alcohol_

 **12:22 Dork Mich:** _Your day going that bad?_

**12:23 Gentle Naz:** _ Yes, Don't get me wrong, I love making music, but the business aspect is just ughhh! _

**12:23 Gentle Naz:** _So what do you say?_

 **12:24 Dork Mich:** _Say to what?_

 **12:24 Gentle Naz:** _Alcohol? I kidnap you from where you are right now ;)_

 **12:25 Dork Mich:** _Naz it’s the middle of the day. Can’t you wait until tonight?_

 **12:27 Gentle Naz:** _Fine, fine. My sister owns another bar, wanna go there?_

 **12:27 Dork Mich:** _Sure I’d love to_

 **12:28 Gentle Naz:** _Pick you up at 7 pm?_

 **12:28 Dork Mich:** _That’s perfect. Is it okay if I invite my friend to join us, Naz?_

 **12:29 Gentle Naz:** _Puss in boots and her handler?_

 **12:29 Dork Mich:** _No, I’m still not talking to her. I meant Nina_

 **12:33 Gentle Naz:** _Yeah, no problem, Darling. As long as she doesn’t attack me, it’s fine._

 **12:34 Dork Mich:** _Thank you, Naz, I promise she won’t attack :D_

When Michiru opened the door to the building for Nazuna that night, she had a hard time keeping her jaw from falling to the floor. The singer was wearing her damn leather pants and corset again, the one she made Michiru help pick out for the concert. “Like what you see, Darling?” Nazuna smirked.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, um, you always look good Naz,” Michiru replied as her face flushed.

“Is that so, Sweetheart?”

Michiru rolled her eyes, “Let's go before your ego gets too heavy for you to carry.”

Nazuna laughed, but followed Michiru as she made her way out. It surprised Michiru to see Masaru waiting for them with the car, so she turned to Nazuna. “I thought you would bring your motorcycle?”

“I don’t think it would be very considerate of me to drink and drive after knowing what happened to your parents,” Nazuna said, shrugging and looking away from Michiru. “Plus, I never drink and drive.” She suddenly lost balance as Michiru hurled into her.

“Thank you, Naz,” Michiru whispered while keeping them both upright.

“It’s nothing, Darling.”

“No, don’t say that. It means a lot to me,” Michiru replied, releasing the girl, so they could get in the car. When they arrived at Mink Bar, Nazuna got out of the car first and extended her hand to help Michiru out. As soon as they were on the sidewalk, hand in hand, Nazuna pulled Michiru closer to her, looking in her eyes. She brought their faces together, almost eliminating the space between them. Michiru’s heart was racing and beating so loudly she was sure that even Masaru could hear it from inside the car. “Naz? Wh-What are you doing?” Michiru spoke, breathlessly. Nazuna just smiled, and when her lips were almost touching Michiru’s, she changed direction and kissed her on the cheek. 

“We have company to your right,” Nazuna whispered in her ear. Michiru turned slightly to the side and, sure enough, there was a paparazzi taking pictures. Nazuna pulled away quickly, clearly satisfied with tricking the man into thinking they were about to kiss in front of his camera. “Come Sweetheart,” Nazuna said, tugging on her hand so she would follow her. Michiru let go of Nazuna’s hand and glanced one last time towards the photographer. She took a deep breath and followed the singer. “Worst crush ever,” She murmured to herself. Nina was already inside of the bar when Michiru arrived. She and Nazuna joined her at the table and made the introductions. Nazuna left to get drinks for her and Michiru.

“Holy shit, Tanuki. She’s even hotter in person,” Nina said, following Nazuna with her eyes.

“Tell me about it,” Michiru groaned, which made Nina smirk.

“So still no crushes over here then?” Nina retorted.

“Nope. Nothing here,” Michiru continued her denial. Nina was about to say something when she looked behind Michiru and her eyes widened. Before she had time to tell Michiru, the person she’d seen approached the table.

“Hey girls. Michiru, can I talk to you for a minute, please?” Anna said.

“It depends Anna,” Michiru huffed out.

“I want to apologize, I promise,” Anna replied with pleading eyes.

“Fine.” Michiru stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

Nazuna made her way back to the table a minute later, she was frowning, “Where’s Michiru?”

Nina said nothing, she just pointed to where Michiru and Anna were talking. Nazuna looked over towards them and back to Nina, her eyes burning with anger. “What’s Mufasa doing here?”

“She wanted to apologize to Michiru,” Nina replied. “I didn’t invite her if that’s what you're thinking.”

Nazuna nodded and turned back to watch the two girls. Nina examined Nazuna, who seemed to want to go over there and pull Michiru away from the other girl, that was surely an interesting reaction. Meanwhile, Michiru was listening to Anna’s apology.

“Look M, I know I messed up. I know you told me not to trust the gossip, but it was difficult to stop worrying and helping when that’s what I do,” Anna said.

“I know Anna, but you need to try harder, okay?” Michiru replied with a half smile.

“Okay. I’m truly sorry Michiru and I promise that I won’t ever believe what they say again. Just give me a chance to show you I can be the friend you want me to be?”

Michiru sighed and looked over at the table where Nina and Nazuna were. She saw Nazuna was paying close attention to her and Anna. She smiled at Nazuna to let her know everything was fine and turned back to Anna. “Fine. But Anna? Don’t test my patience again. Okay?”

“No problem, Kagemori.” Anna smiled. “Can I join you guys?”

“Sure,” Michiru replied, and they went back to the table, Michiru sitting beside Nazuna and Anna sitting on her other side.

“Hey, Nina,” Anna said, smiling, she turned to the singer and greeted with her head. “Nazuna.”

“Garfield,” Nazuna replied coldly.

“Be nice,” Michiru whispered to her, which only made Nazuna roll her eyes and handed a drink to the raven-haired girl. “So where’s Meteor?”

“It’s his first day on the job today,” Anna replied.

“Oh, that sucks.”

The four of them made small talk for a while, asking about school and their hobbies. Nina started asking Nazuna questions, about her career, traveling, and fans. Nazuna answered her question as succinctly as possible, but she was polite. She was Michiru’s close friend. Anna never talked to Nazuna directly, which was fine with her, except for the fact she kept trying to hold Michiru’s attention on her. Every single time Nazuna tried to talk to Michiru, Anna would pull her attention away. Nazuna was getting frustrated with the other girl, but she didn’t want to do anything that might upset Michiru. At some point, Marie joined their table.

“Hey wolfy. Hi, Michiru!” Marie said as she sat next to Nina. Michiru introduced her friends to her. Marie got them a free round of drinks, which helped her gain the seal of approval from Michiru’s friends. She was in the middle of telling them a story about a drunk customer who tried to serenade her sister by singing her own songs to her, when Anna suddenly got up grabbing Michiru’s hand.

“Want to dance, Michiru?” Anna said, already pulling Michiru toward the small crowded dance floor. Michiru looked back at the table with an apologetic smile on her face. Anna pulled Michiru to her, and they started dancing, close to each other. It was nothing they haven’t done before, and it had always been just two friends having fun together. But something felt odd tonight, Anna was pulling Michiru much closer than she probably should, and the shorter girl wasn’t sure what was going on. She wasn’t enjoying herself as much as she usually did. She wished Nazuna had been the one she was dancing with, but she figured that it probably wasn’t Nazuna’s thing, so she tried to relax and enjoy her dance with her friend. When the song changed, Michiru glanced back at the table and was surprised to see Nazuna wasn’t there. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind. She stiffened for a moment until she recognized Nazuna’s perfume and relaxed back against her. Anna made a displeased face and got even closer to her. After a little while she couldn’t handle it no more, she did not understand what the hell was going on, but she felt like the two girls were having some sort of sick competition, and she was the prize. She untangled herself from them both, saying she needed a drink, and headed to the bar. Soon Nazuna was at her side, “You okay, Darling?”

“What the hell just happened, Nazuna?” Michiru asked, looking into the other girl’s eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Nazuna replied as she averted her eyes.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You and Anna were having some sick competition with me in the middle,” She spat out.

Nazuna put her fingers to the bridge of her nose before answering. “Look, Sweetheart. It’s clear that Chesire over there is into you. Isn’t she dating that guy, Meteor? What’s her endgame?”

“What? Are you insane?” Michiru laughed. “That’s the most ridiculous thing to come out of your mouth. Anna into me?”

“Come on Michiru. Not even you can be this oblivious.”

“No Naz, we’re just friends. She’s not interested in me,” Michiru said, still laughing at the idea that Anna could be romantically interested in her.

“Don’t want to believe me, fine. But Puss in boots is interested in you,” Nazuna replied in an angry tone that surprised Michiru. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me say goodbye to everyone.” Michiru made her way back to the table, and they shared their goodbyes. They left the bar and waited for Masaru at the door. Nazuna had her arms crossed over her chest, and a frown on her face. Michiru did not understand what the hell exactly happened. One minute everything was fine, Nazuna was being nice to her friends and laughing at her sister’s story, adding a few details herself. Then, she was pressed up against Michiru on the dance floor, trying to pull her way from Anna. Now, here she was, standing there unapproachable, all of her walls were back up, and Michiru didn’t know what to do about it. The ride back to Michiru’s house was silent. Nazuna stared out the window the whole time. The tension between them was so thick that Michiru was sure the dullest butter knife would cut it. When Masaru stopped the car in front of the Beastman Co-op, Nazuna asked him to wait while she walked Michiru to the door. They got to the door in silence and Michiru couldn’t take it anymore. “What is wrong with you?” She asked Nazuna.

“Nothing is wrong with me. What makes you think that?” Nazuna replied in a cold tone, not looking at Michiru.

Michiru scoffed. “Oh, please, Nazuna. Do you think I’m stupid? I don’t know what the fuck happened on that dance floor between you and Anna, but you’ve completely closed off since then. So don’t give me this crap,” She retorted

“You wanna know what’s wrong with me?” Nazuna replied with an equally angry voice, uncrossing her arms and taking a step closer to Michiru. “What’s wrong with me is that Simba has a boyfriend, and she treated you like crap and yet you were there getting all hot and bothered with her on the dance floor.”

“And what’s that to you, really? Why does it matter to you that I was dancing with her?” Michiru replied ignoring Nazuna’s ridiculous implication that Anna is into her. She was glad when she noticed her voice was steady when she spoke.

“What’s that to me?” Nazuna said in a disbelieving tone. “You must be kidding me.”

“Nazuna, I don’t underst-”

Her words were interrupted by Nazuna’s mouth on hers. The singer pressed her back against the door and kissed her roughly, hungrily. Michiru didn’t hesitate to kiss back with just as much force and passion. Her hands went up to Nazuna’s hair, pulling her close as she possibly could while Nazuna put her hands on her waist. The singer ran her tongue on Michiru’s lower lip and she immediately let her deepen the kiss. She tasted like whiskey and Michiru was getting drunk on her. When the need for air made it impossible for them to keep kissing, Nazuna pulled back looking at Michiru’s eyes and breathing hard. She then turned around and left, without saying a word. Michiru stared after her, trying to catch her breath.

_ Nazuna just kissed me. Nazuna just kissed me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna is a side character from the manga and Meteor is a side character from the show.


	8. Then, Indulge Me in This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I offer you a long chapter, next time who knows. I wrote this instead of sleeping so forgive me if there's any mistakes. Also, slight M-rating warning in this chapter.

Michiru woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, turning it off without opening her eyes. She didn’t want to wake up from the dream she just had. It involved Nazuna and no clothes. Her phone buzzed, taking her away from her self-indulgence. Nina texted her, considering it was early. She must have an important meeting, but considering her circumstance, Michiru must have ended up in the newspaper again.

 **7:01 Nina:** _Hey Tanuki, I think you and your girlfriend should read the newspaper_

 **7:03 Tanuki:** _For the last time she’s not my girlfriend_

 **7:04 Nina:** _Not yet, but I know you want her to be. And she wants to also ;)_

 **7:05 Tanuki:** _I have no idea what you’re talking about_

 **7:06 Nina:** _Ah I see. You're choosing to drown in the river of denial. But seriously check the newspaper, Tanuki._

Michiru got up and changed before heading out to the mailbox. After she got back inside the building, she went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She glanced at the newspaper, debating whether to start her pregame morning ritual with bad news. She could only imagine what Jackie wrote about what happened last night if she had gotten her hands on pictures of her, Anna, and Nazuna. The only thing she was certain was that she didn’t have pictures of her kiss with Nazuna. A kiss that Michiru wasn’t sure what to think about. Maybe Nazuna wasn’t as indifferent as she thought, but she left without saying a word. Maybe Nazuna wasn’t thinking clearly since they drank that night, she must have been caught up in the moment. Especially after what happened with Anna, that makes sense. She shook her head to clear her mind from continuing the onslaught of thoughts and picked up the newspaper. 

**_“Another hurdle in the road of love_ **

_By Jackie_

_Who would’ve thought that our favorite couple would face yet another hurdle in their road of love? Especially so soon after the last one. Alas, that’s what happened last night. Our favorite couple were spotted at Minks Bar, owned by Nazuna’s sister, Marie Itami. As the picture below shows, they arrived together and seemed to be in a good mood. We talked exclusively to other patrons at the bar. They stated that Kagemori introduced Hiwatashi to some of her friends. One of them didn’t seem to be happy with the relationship. According to another patron, the tall brunette took Kagemori to the side where they had a heated conversation. Later, Kagemori was seen dancing with the brunette, and yes, that’s right, folks. As pictured below, Hiwatashi wasn’t all too happy and went to reclaim her lady love. The couple left after a heated dancing contest, the mood having transformed from what it was in the beginning. Even though they left together, they seemed distant from each other than we have ever seen them._

_Who’s the tall brunette? Is she Kagemori’s ex? Or a friend that’s in love with her and is giving Hiwatashi a competition? What comes next in our Michizuna saga? To keep informed of any new developments in this ship, follow me on Twitter. Don’t forget to use our new hashtag #Michizunakiss to try to get the couple to give us a kiss for the cameras. (It’s about time we see them with a little more PDA!)”_

Michiru groaned and put her head down on the table. This couldn’t get worse, they now had involved Anna in this mess. Michiru couldn’t honestly understand why anyone would think there was anything more than a friendship between them. Sure, Anna had danced a bit too close to her last night, but that was just the alcohol and the song, plus a minor dispute with Nazuna for her friendship, right? Before her mind could settle on a conclusion, the doorbell rang. She groaned, it surely wasn’t someone telling her she won a trip to Paris. If someone was knocking on her door on a Saturday morning, it could only mean more problems. It surprised her to see who was at the door. “Meteor?” She said in a bit of shock.

“Hey there, little M. Mind if I come in?” He asked.

“Of course not, you’re always welcomed here,” She replied as she opened the door for him to pass. As she examined her friend, she saw how tired he looked as he went to sit on the sofa. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach rose. She sat by his side and waited for him to speak.

“Anna and I broke up,” He said after a moment, not looking at Michiru.

“Shit, Meteor. I’m sorry, what happened?” Her stomach twisted with apprehension.

“She’d been acting weird. Avoiding me, finding excuses not to see each other. You know the tall tale signs someone’s going to end things with you. Then, last night, she canceled our dinner plans, saying she had work to finish up. But this morning I saw the newspaper…” He trailed off.

“Damn it,” Michiru hissed. “Meteor, you know that there has been nothing between me and Anna. She’s my friend and what that woman wrote in the newspaper is a lie, you know how they are.”

“I know she’s just a friend to you. That's why I came over here. I wanted you to know that I don’t blame you.”

“Then talk to Anna. You guys can clear this up,” She told him, but he only shook his head.

“Can’t do that, Michiru. Anna, she…” He paused. “She said it was true what Jackie wrote, about having feelings for you. **”**

“What!” Michiru shouted as she jumped from the couch.

“When I saw the newspaper, I asked her about it and why she lied about where she was going. I wouldn’t stop her if she wanted to hang out with you guys, but she just told me..” Meteor stopped talking, Michiru looked at him and realized he started crying.

“Meteor,” She whispered, sitting beside him again and hugging him the best she could. The man was big compared to her small arms. “I’m so sorry I never knew she felt like that, I swear.”

“It’s okay, I know you are a good friend. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me like that,” He replied, and they sat there in silence. Michiru holding on to Meteor, comforting him. Her stomach twisted with everything he told her and she wished she hadn’t finished her coffee.

“I have to go little M. I’m meeting my best friend, I’ll be staying with him for now,” Meteor said as he got up.

“I’m really sorry, Meteor. If you need me for anything, call me. I’m here for you, I hope you know that.”

“I know. I’m here for you too, if you ever need me,” He replied with a small smile. The doorbell rang, interrupting their moment. When she opened the door she stiffened immediately. Anna was standing there in front of her door.

“Can we talk, Michiru?” Anna said, noticing Meteor behind Michiru and grimaced.

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about, Anna. How could you? How could you do this to Meteor? What is wrong with you?” Michiru hissed, staying inside and blocking the door. She stood defensively in front of Meteor, which would’ve been hilarious since Anna almost towers over her, but the look in her eye was more than enough to compensate for their height difference.

“Michiru, I can’t help how I feel. I’ve always been in love with you,” Anna spoke.

“How Can you say that in front of your ex-boyfriend as of this morning? God, I don’t recognize you anymore. How can you be so cold-hearted?” Michiru was surprised at how her friend was acting.

“I can’t ignore it anymore. I was afraid to make a move because you’ve always seen me as a friend, but I have to try. I can’t ignore them. If I do I’ll lose you forever,” Anna insisted on.

“Well, too bad, Anna. I can’t even consider you a friend right now. Leave and don’t come back after me unless you’ve changed back into the person we thought we knew.”

“Michiru, please. Just give me a chance,” Anna pleaded.

“Didn’t you hear her? Leave,” A voice said from behind Anna.

“Naz!” Michiru said eagerly, passing by Anna to hug her. Nazuna smiled at her before she turned to look at Anna with murderous eyes.

“It’s all your fault. You poisoned Michiru’s mind with this famous punk star attitude and the idiot fell for it. You’re just going to use her and when you’re done, you’ll destroy her like you did with Maya,” Anna spat out, standing at her full height over Nazuna. The singer let go of Michiru and grabbed the lapels of Anna’s shirt, turning her and pressing her to a wall. Which was impressive considering that Anna was taller than Nazuna.

“Don’t speak of things you don’t understand. I’ve only been patient with your ass because I didn’t want to upset Michiru, but now you’ve crossed the line. Don’t speak of Maya like you were actually there, and you especially don’t talk about Michiru like that. I don’t understand how you can say you’re in love with her when you can’t even respect her. I won’t let you treat her like crap. She may be too good of a person to kick your ass, but I’m not. So, unless you learn how to treat a lady. Don’t you dare come after Michiru again. Or so help me God, I’ll make you regret it,” Nazuna said in a low voice that could scare the bravest of people. She let go of Anna and walked back to Michiru. Anna looked at the three of them and seemed to finally understand she wouldn’t get her way this time. Without a word, she turned around and left. The other three stayed silent until Anna disappeared.

“Wow, there hot stuff. That was super awesome,” Meteor said with admiration in his voice.

Nazuna turned to him, “Never call me that ever again.”

“Okay, okay. Never again,” Meteor replied with his hands up in surrender. “But, thank you for defending Michiru and putting Anna in her place. I mean, I like her and all, she was my girlfriend. But she’s wrong, and she hurt me and little M, I don’t want to see her again.”

“I didn’t do it for you, Beefcake.”

“Right, uh… I’ll go now. I’ll talk to you soon, little M.” Meteor turned to Michiru and gave her one of his bone crushing hugs.

“If you need anything, I’m here for you Meteor,” Michiru replied as she disentangled herself from him.

“I know. Bye Michiru, bye Nazuna.” Meteor turned on his heels and left. The two girls stayed silently looking at each other. Now that the mayhem was over, Michiru was feeling very nervous about being alone with Nazuna after what happened last night. She didn’t know how to act, she didn’t have an idea why Nazuna kissed her, or if she regretted it. Did she want it to happen again as much as Michiru did?

“Well, that was insane,” Nazuna spoke out, breaking the silence and tension in the air. Michiru laughed and invited her in. Once inside, she led Nazuna up to the kitchen and asked her what she wanted to drink and how long had she been there listening to the conversation with Anna.

“Coffee, please. And long enough,” Nazuna said as Michiru turned to make her a cup of coffee. “Puss in boots is a genuine piece of work, Darling. I don’t understand how you could be friends with her.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her, she was never like this.” Michiru shrugged.

“That’s her true self, and she finally showed it to you,” Nazuna replied. “Is the golden retriever going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I think he will be fine.” Michiru internally swooned a bit. It was sweet of Nazuna to care about her friend.

“What are you doing here so early?” Michiru asked as she handed Nazuna her cup of coffee. “Not that I mind you being here, it’s just I didn’t expect to see you again so soon. I mean, it’s also really early, and I thought you would still be sleeping, but here you are and..”

“Breathe, Sweetheart,” Nazuna interrupted. She liked Michiru’s adorable little rambles, but she looked like she was turning blue.

“Right, I’m breathing,” Michiru replied with a nervous laugh.

“I had an early call with my brother. He saw the newspaper and told me to stop playing with the media.”

“Are you going to obey him?” Michiru asked, even though she feared the answer.

“You know I don’t do as I’m told, Darling.” Nazuna smirked, making Michiru laugh.

“Of course you don’t.” Michiru shook her head, they stayed silent afterwards. Nazuna sipping her coffee and Michiru gulping down the rest of hers. Unlike other moments of silence they had shared, this one wasn’t comfortable. It was filled with the tension of the unspoken elephant in the room.

“Michiru, about last night…” Nazuna started, but a message tone from Michiru’s phone interrupted them. She got up and picked up the phone, internally letting out a slew of curses at whoever had sent her the message right at that moment.

 **8:55 Nina:** _So, did you read it?_

 **8:56 Tanuki:** _Yes, and I have a lot to tell you, but I can’t talk right now. I’m with Nazuna._

While Michiru replied to Nina’s message, Nazuna stood up and washed her cup. Then she stood behind Michiru, reclining on the counter. Michiru turned back to her and gulped nervously when she realized how close they were. She cleared her throat after a moment.

“So, you were saying?” Michiru asked in a breathy voice. Nazuna stood there looking at Michiru, her eyes tracing every detail on her face. Moving from her lips and back to her eyes. Michiru kept her eyes on the singer’s, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. Throwing caution to the wind, Nazuna closed the space between them and captured Michiru’s lips in hers. This time the kiss was slow and gentle, each one savoring the taste of the other. Nazuna’s hands cupping Michiru’s cheeks and Michiru putting her arms around her waist, bringing them closer. Michiru ran her tongue over Nazuna’s lips, promptly opening her mouth and letting out a small moan escape when she felt Michiru’s tongue on hers. When they parted, they kept their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths.

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” Nazuna asked, finally having caught her breath.

“Will this be a date?” Michiru asked.

“Yes, it will be a date,” Nazuna answered, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Then my answer is yes. I’d love to have dinner with you tonight.” Michiru bared an enormous smile on her face, fading as she remembered what she was doing before everything happened. “ _But_ I have a game tonight.”

“After your game then?”

“But I won’t be dressed right,” Michiru insisted.

Nazuna kissed her, “Don’t worry we’ll attend our date after your game and where we’re going, you’ll need to dress comfortably, no need for anything fancy.”

“Alright, where are we going?” Michiru smiled at her again.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Nazuna laughed and shook her head. “I have to go now.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Michiru asked, confused.

“Well Darling, I have a date to plan and a game to attend in disguise. I don’t want to disappoint my girl, so I need to go.”

“Wait, you’re coming to my game?” Michiru said as Nazuna moved away from her and out of the kitchen. “You can’t leave now. You just got here, can’t you stay longer?” Michiru followed her.

“No can do, Sweetheart. We’ll see each other later today,” Nazuna said as she put on her jacket.

“You’re mean. How am I supposed to know where you are sitting if you’re in disguise?” Michiru pouted, which only made the singer laugh.

“You’re cute when you pout. I’ll look for your friend in the seats and I’ll sit behind them or near them.” Nazuna gave her a quick kiss before opening the door to leave.

“Are you seriously going to leave now?” Michiru asked in disbelief. Now that she could kiss Nazuna she just wanted to spend the rest of her day with her.

“Yes. Like I said before, I have a girl to impress, a disguise outfit to pick, and a date to plan.” Nazuna pulled her in for a goodbye kiss. When they broke the kiss, Michiru pulled her back in for one more lingering kiss before letting go. “I’ll pick you up after your game. I’ll see you tonight, Darling.”

Michiru watched Nazuna go. Her hand went up to her lips, caressing the faint ghost of Nazuna’s lips on hers. Michiru closed the door and sunk in her couch with a gigantic smile on her face. _I’m going on a date with Nazuna Hiwatashi. I’m going on an actual date and not a fake gossip one_. Michiru groaned, thinking about what Jackie would start publishing once she and Nazuna started going on actual dates. She didn’t believe she could avoid any PDA with Nazuna and she was sure they would always end up photographed by a trigger-happy paparazzi. Now Michiru wished she suggested they went to Nazuna’s place and ordered dinner instead of going out for their first date. Maybe it wasn’t too late to make a suggestion, but Nazuna had been so happy and excited at the idea of planning their date that Michiru didn’t have the heart to ruin it. She would just get used to having her personal life on display. But if that was the price of dating Nazuna, she’d gladly pay it. Michiru got up to her feet and resumed her interrupted pregame ritual. She called Nina and asked if they could meet up before the game because there was something that Michiru needed to tell her. After Michiru spent her morning going through her pregame ritual, she left to meet with Nina at the same pie shop where she had taken Nazuna.

“Hey, Tanuki,” Nina said when Michiru joined the table.

“Hi Nina, how are you?” Michiru fidgeted a bit.

“My morning was fine. How are you? You seem nervous,” She asked.

“I kissed Nazuna,” Michiru blurted, averting her eyes away from Nina. “Actually, she kissed me and well I kissed her back so I suppose I could say I kissed her. But she started it, not that I’m complaining, I just mean to say that…”

“Michiru?” Nina interrupted her. Once Michiru looked up at her she continued, “Take a deep breath and explain everything slowly, please.”

Michiru took a deep breath before telling Nina how she and Nazuna had a discussion the night before that ended with Nazuna kissing her and how Meteor had shown up at the door that morning to let her know that he and Anna broke up. Only to have the tall brunette pinned against a wall when Nazuna showed up, leading to another kiss between her and Nazuna who asked her on a date.

“Your life has become a romantic comedy and I owe my dad twenty bucks,” Nina laughed.

“I know, right?” Michiru groaned, ignoring the last comment, causing Nina to laugh harder.

“But seriously, Michiru, Nazuna seems to be a pleasant person. Maybe a little too intense, but I like her. She’s clearly into you, that much I know. She looked like she could murder Anna last night when she saw the two of you together.”

“Oh well, she almost did murder Anna this morning,” Michiru replied.

“Can’t say she wasn’t justified. What’s wrong with Anna? She wasn’t like this,” Nina said, frowning.

“I don’t know.” Michiru played with a piece of pie. “I don’t recognize her anymore, you know? I can’t believe she did that to Meteor. He is such a sweet guy, and she broke his heart like it was nothing.”

“I wonder if she was always like this and we didn’t see it because we thought she was our friend. If you look at it, she never had a good relationship with her team. They were always on the brink of war with each other.”

“Yeah, maybe she was always like this. But I really just wanted her to continue being my friend, the way she was back when we were on the same team and before she transferred colleges,” Michiru replied with lament.

“I know Michiru, but I honestly don’t think there’s much chance of you staying friends after this, especially considering how your girlfriend dislikes her,” Nina said as she placed her fork down.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Nina.” Michiru narrowed her eyes at her.

“Not officially, maybe, but she sure acts the part.” Nina smirked.

“Can I ask you a question?” Michiru asked quietly and more seriously than their talk had been so far.

“Of course, Tanuki. Hit me.”

“Do you think… Do you really think Nazuna likes me? Or is just asking me out on a date after the game because it’s easier and the media already thinks we’re dating?” Michiru’s eyes were full of doubt that had filled her mind when she thought about everything that had happened as she made her way to the pie shop. The more she thought about it, the less she came to understand how Nazuna could be interested in her.

“Come on, Michiru.” Nina said and Michiru looked at her. “That woman is crazy about you. Haven’t I told you how jealous she was last night with Anna? After everything that happened since you two left the bar, how could you believe she’s not into you?”

“I know, it’s just that she’s a super badass gorgeous singer and I’m… Well I’m probably a dumb jock.” Michiru shrugged.

“Michiru, you’re smart, compassionate, and beautiful. She’s lucky to have you.” Nina reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, “Trust me when I say she likes you because of who you are.”

“Thanks, Nina,” Michiru replied with a smile. Nina was right, and Michiru would do anything in her power to be worthy of Nazuna, if she gave her the chance.

“Not to cut the mood, but…” Nina took a deep breath in. “I’m moving out.”

“What?” Michiru’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, my dad said he was okay with it as long as I don’t get caught up with shady people and text or call him every once in a while.” Nina scoffed, “Like I'd miss out on my talks with the man.”

“Ah, Nina,” Michiru pouted. “I’ll miss you.” She got off her seat and sat down next to Nina, hugging her.

“I know, Tanuki. I know,” Nina shook her head. They finished eating their pies and headed out to the arena. Michiru went inside while Nina waited for the rest of their misfit band of family to come. She joined her team in the locker room and changed into her basketball uniform and warmed up. She was nervous, the nervousness more present than before. Nazuna was going to watch her play her first game of the season, and Michiru was beyond nervous. Winnie must have noticed her increasing nerves and walked over to her.

“I know,” Winnie said with a hand on Michiru’s shoulder. “It's a huge game, the first one out of the season, but think of it like the games we practice.” She gave her a gentle squeeze and headed out to join the team next to their coach.

“Right,” Michiru whispered to herself. “Okay, I got this. I’m very good at what I do,” Michiru continued to mumble, then shook her head to clear any doubts and joined her team. “Let’s go out there and win this game!” She shouted as her team looked at her. They screamed their agreements and huddled around for their chant. The bell rang, and the spectators got in their seats as Michiru quickly went over their game plan with her team. Michiru jogged over the side of the court, looking in the crowd for Nina or Shirou. She found Shirou giving her a thumbs up and everyone opted to yell out her name. Michiru then directed her eyes behind them and sure enough she found Nazuna sitting in a seat to the left of Nina, nodding her head and smiling at her. Michiru returned her focus on the game.

____________

The Beastman Huskies take an early and commanding lead. It silences the home crowd of the Great Danes, almost entirely by the time they go into halftime. Half way through the third quarter the ball looks like it was about to fly into the crowd, but Michiru flung the ball behind her back into the play towards Asari and stops herself from crashing into one spectator with a hand on the back of their chair, feet skidding against the hardwood. It was a miracle she didn’t fall backwards and injured herself. There was no full body tackle, but the incident brings their bodies close together. Michiru looks over to see who she almost tackled and gasps as she finds she almost tackled Nazuna, the heat of Michiru’s body suddenly wafting over Nazuna as the other girl hovers over her. Michiru’s breath is coming in quick pants and the hair at her temples is a sweaty mess, but Nazuna finds herself licking against dry lips.

“Sorry,” Michiru says, with an apologetic look on her face. “I hope I didn’t spill something.”

Distantly, they are aware the game has continued and Asari scored a basket off Michiru’s play. As quickly as it happened, Michiru is pulling away with a small smile for Nazuna and jogging towards where the opposing team is in bounding the ball. Her family cheers her on as she goes back.

_____________

It surprised Michiru to see that Nazuna was driving her car instead of her motorcycle or having Masaru drive them. Nazuna explained she needed the car for where she was planning to take them and she didn’t want Masaru to be a part of their first date, which Michiru thought was weird since he had driven them places before and it was never a problem. She decided not to say anything. Once they were on their way, the two girls talked about their day. Michiru told her about the lunch she had with Nina and how she was just as shocked as she was about Anna’s recent behaviour.

“The way I see it, Mich. She’s always liked you and now that she has competition she decided it was time to act on it,” Nazuna replied, never taking her eyes off the road. Michiru blushed at what Nazuna said. The idea that she would fight for her if needed made her feel fuzzy inside. Not that Nazuna had anything to worry about, Anna was no threat to her. Michiru had thought she had a crush on Anna when they met, but she found out soon that it was only a drive to be her friend, they weren’t compatible for anything else. They settled on a comfortable silence after that. Michiru watched as the streets passed by and she got more curious about where their destination was. She tried once again.

“So, where is it we’re going again?” She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Nazuna laughed, taking her eyes from the road to give her a quick look. “That would defeat the point of a surprise, Michiru.”

“Not fair, you know I have a natural healthy curiosity. Not knowing is driving me crazy.”

“Healthy curiosity? I don’t know if I’d call it that, but get used to it, Darling. I enjoy planning surprises,” Nazuna answered with a shrug of her shoulders and a shy smile. After a fifty-minute drive, Nazuna finally stopped the car. They arrived in a deserted place, as far as Michiru could see the only things around them were trees. Nazuna took a piece of cloth out of a glove compartment and put it around Michiru’s eyes.

“Naz, what are you doing?” She asked.

“Do you trust me?” Nazuna stopped her movements.

“Yes,” Michiru replied without hesitation.

“Then, indulge me in this, please. I promise I won’t let you get hurt,” She said, finishing up wrapping the cloth on Michiru’s head and getting out of the car. “Wait here a minute.”

Michiru was feeling anxious, being in the middle of nowhere in the dark, with a cloth around her eyes. She trusted Nazuna, so she tried to relax and wait for her to come and get her. She heard Nazuna opening and closing the car’s trunk and walking away. She waited patiently until she could hear her footsteps, at least she hoped they were hers.

“Alright, Darling. Time for your curiosity to be satiated.” Nazuna opened Michiru’s door and guided her out of the car and towards the trees. She stopped them after a while and moved behind Michiru to untie the cloth from her eyes. When she could finally see again, Michiru gasped. They were in a small clearing, under a tree. Standing there alone, almost in the middle, there was an outdoor floor couch with small cushions. The lower branches of the tree were decorated with lanterns and lights, giving the atmosphere a warm, soft light. There was a thick, soft looking blanket on the floor couch and a few candles completing the decoration. Michiru felt her throat tighten with emotion. She couldn’t believe Nazuna had done this all for their first date.

“Do you like it?” Nazuna’s voice was filled with insecurity, snapping her out of her daze.

“Naz,” Michiru said as she turned around and hugged her. “It’s perfect, I love it. I can’t believe you did this all for me.” She felt Nazuna relax in her arms.

“You deserve it, Michiru.” Nazuna pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “You deserve the world.”

Michiru couldn’t wait any longer. She closed the space between them, capturing Nazuna’s lips in hers in a slow kiss. Breaking apart when they needed air.

“Come, let’s sit down,” Nazuna said, taking Michiru’s hand and guiding her to the floor couch. When they sat down, Nazuna pulled out a champagne bottle out of a cooler inside the enormous basket. She opened it and filled two champagne glasses, handing one to Michiru and then toasting. “To your amazing victory in tonight's game and to us.”

“To my amazing victory and to us.” Michiru raised her glass, then took a sip of the drink. “Wow, Nazuna, this is delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it. I hope you aren’t disappointed we’re drinking champagne in the forest and not in a five-star restaurant,” Nazuna replied, nervously. It was clear to Michiru that she was still unsure about their location.

“Not disappointed at all, I love it. This is perfect, I mean it.” She smiled at Nazuna and was glad to see her relax and smile back at her.

“Good, I could’ve taken you to any fancy restaurant, but I didn’t want our first date to be a public affair. It’s just the two of us.”

“I’m glad you thought about that. It worried me what they would publish in the newspapers tomorrow if they saw us in public on an actual date.” Michiru laughed, she had the same concern in the morning after the singer left. 

“We might not escape them forever, but tonight it's just us.” Nazuna leaned forward to kiss Michiru again, which she reciprocated eagerly. “You almost tackled me today,” Nazuna teased once they broke apart.

“ _About_ that.” Michiru gave her a sheepish smile. “I got very into the game, but I at least apologized.”

“Hmm, fair.” Nazuna tilted her head and gave her another kiss. She had brought a variety of things for them to eat. There were sandwiches, cheeses, fruits, chocolate, and of course for Michiru’s pleasure, cookies. They ate while talking about anything that came to their minds, getting to know more about each other. After their first glass of champagne, Nazuna grabbed a soda. She had to drive them back, so she didn’t want to consume more alcohol. Michiru was touched by this gesture. Even after knowing what happened to her parents, some of her friends didn’t care about drinking and driving. One of them being Anna, she always offered to drive Michiru home after a party in their freshman year in college. Michiru didn’t own a car, and Anna would get mad when she didn’t accept her rides. After all the food had been consumed and they had shared many kisses, they laid down on the couch holding each other. Nazuna pulled a blanket over them to keep warm.

“Hey, Michiru. There’s something I need to tell you.” Nazuna fixated her eyes on the stars above them.

“You can tell me anything, Naz,” Michiru replied, sensing the serious connotation. Whatever Nazuna wanted to tell her, she could feel from the tension in her body that it wasn’t an easy topic.

“Remember when I said I never make a declaration about my personal life?” Nazuna started.

“Yes.”

“Well, there’s a reason for that and I wanted to tell you know, because I don’t want you to hear this from anyone else.” Nazua continued. Michiru shifted her position, so she was lying on her side with her arms around Nazuna, who pulled her closer and started talking, eyes never leaving from the sky. “When I was 17, I met this girl at a party and was instantly infatuated with her. Her name was Maya, she was tall, had dark brown hair with brown eyes. She was beautiful. Maya was a model, but she wasn’t famous. Despite her beauty, she hadn’t been lucky in her career so far. We became friends, but I wanted more than that. She agreed to have a no-strings attached relationship with me. Claiming she was too busy and had to focus on her career, she didn’t have time for anything serious with me.” Nazuna went silent for a moment, lost in her memories until Michiru gave her a gentle nudge to continue. “We kept the arrangement for two years. I was gaining attention on the internet and I started playing at many places. Then I got a shot at a festival, someone from the label saw me and offered me a contract when I was 19. Soon, I had an album released and was making it to the top selling lists and playing everywhere. It was a dream come true for me.”

Michiru smiled, she didn’t know how Nazuna started her career. She was glad she found out through her personally than from when she did her internet search on her. Nazuna started talking again and Michiru refocused on her.

“Maya said she wanted to pursue a serious relationship with me. She said she had fallen in love and wanted to be with me for real. I had been in love with her since the beginning. I only accepted her terms because that was better than not having her at all, you know? Then when she asked me to be her girlfriend, I said yes without giving it much thought. I didn’t want to go public with our relationship, yes I had gotten famous, but I’m a very private person. She insisted, I saw nothing wrong with that, so I organized a press conference acknowledging our relationship. After that, Maya’s career took off, everyone wanted to work with her. I knew her association with my name did it, but I couldn’t bring myself to care about it. If it helped my dreams come true I’d let it.” Nazuna stopped, taking deep breaths before she could resume her story.

“The media was crazy about us, there wasn’t a place we went without there being paparazzi. I went on a big tour right after my second album dropped and she stayed behind. I was just in the middle of the tour when I woke up to the image of my girlfriend kissing a man in every single media outlet.” Nazuna exhaled sharply. Michiru took a sharp breath and hugged Nazuna harder, but said nothing. She didn’t want to interrupt her story. “Turns out they had been together since before we became girlfriends. They were spotted shopping together, having dinner, spending the day at a beach, and at clubs drinking. I flew back home and confronted her about it. She confessed she had been dating him since before we met. Confessed to only using my name to skyrocket her career, the only reason she insisted we go public with our relationship. I was brokenhearted, but more angry at being used. I had become enraged when Alan discovered our mother had leaked the photos to the media. She never approved of my career and hoped to use the scandal to convince me out of it.”

“Nazu-” Michiru started, but Nazuna cut her off.

“Wait, let me finish. After I learned this, I cut ties with her and I got revenge on Maya. Alan helped me discredit her in the fashion world. His PR job allowed him to work with many famous people. He had more than enough information to convince people not to work with her or cancel their contracts with her. If they didn’t, he would leak secrets the media didn’t know and told them to never offer her a contract to her ever again. Maya’s rise to fame ended as fast as it had risen. We black-listed her, I have no idea what she is doing now. After that I promised to never make another declaration of my personal life ever again to the media, declaring it allowed all of this to happen.” Nazuna became silent once again, a single tear falling down her cheek. Michiru shifted, so she was reclining on her arm and looking down at Nazuna.

“Nazuna, you know I would never do something like that to you, right?” Michiru brought her free hand up to Nazuna’s cheek, wiping the tear with her thumb.

“I know, Michiru. I trust you, if you wanted to use me. You would have taken that offer from Boris.” Nazuna looked into her eyes and tucked Michiru’s hair behind her ear.

“Please, never talk about that creepy man again.” Michiru groaned, making Nazuna laugh a bit. “So, that’s what Anna meant when she said you ruined Maya.”

“Yeah,” Nazuna sighed, caressing Michiru’s hair. “She was right. I destroyed her career.”

“She deserved it, Naz. I don’t blame you for taking away what she got from using you.”

“You sure? Many people told me I was wrong for doing that.” Nazuna looked at Michiru’s eyes with sadness on her own.

“How can anyone think that? That raging b…” Michiru took a deep breath. “That raging bitch used you in the worst way possible. What you did doesn’t even come close to how rude and shitty that was.” Michiru defended Nazuna, her hand flying about as she felt enraged against Maya on Nazuna’s behalf. Nazuna smiled at that. It was good to know Michiru didn’t think less of her because of what she did. She pulled the raven-haired girl towards her, giving her a hot, fiery, passionate kiss to convey all that she couldn’t put in words about her feelings for Michiru. When they parted, Nazuna rearranged them so they were both looking at the sky while holding each other. She started teaching Michiru about the stars and constellations, something she had always loved and hadn’t shared with anyone else. Michiru was content to stay there, on the floor couch with Nazuna at her side, holding her and murmuring about the stars. Life couldn’t get much better than this.

____________

Two days after their first date, Michiru and Nazuna enjoyed a quiet night in, now solely Michiru’s room. Thanks to Nazuna’s carefully planned date, the media had no coverage of it or any mention of her game. They only knew about their date under the stars and that Nazuna attended her game. They were also glad that Anna hadn’t tried to contact Michiru again. Apparently she had contacted no one. She had slipped under the radar, which was fine with them. All Michiru wanted right now was some peace to enjoy her budding relationship with Nazuna. Their first date had been perfect, and Michiru was feeling ecstatic about the possibilities for the future with Nazuna. She knew it was too soon to talk about forever, but deep down in her heart she felt she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It was something she just knew, just like she knew she wanted to be a basketball player when she was a kid.

They were cuddled up on Michiru’s sofa watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. They had ordered a pizza for dinner and enjoyed a bottle of wine together. Their attention often drifted from the show to kissing each other. Normally, Michiru would be mad if anyone distracted her from her favorite shows, but she couldn’t complain about Nazuna’s choice of distraction. She was willing to miss a few minutes of the show to savor her lips on her own. After the fourth episode they watched ended, Nazuna got up from the sofa and stretched her stiff muscles.

“I should go, Darling. It’s late and we both have a busy day tomorrow,” She said.

“Is Masaru here to pick you up?” Michiru asked, disappointed that the night was ending, but she knew Nazuna was right, it was one in the morning. They had to sleep.

“No, I came on my motorcycle.” Nazuna shrugged and Michiru frowned.

“Naz, you can’t ride back in that. You drank half a bottle of wine.”

“That was a couple of hours ago, Darling. I’ll be fine,” Nazuna replied, giving Michiru a quick peck on the lips.

“Stay,” Michiru said.

“What?” Nazuna tilted her head to the side.

“Stay here,” Michiru continued. “It’s late for you to ride back. You drank wine, and you are sleepy. It’s not safe, stay here.”

“Are you sure?” Nazuna looked at her in the eye.

“Of course.” Michiru blushed. “I mean, I would be really worried if you left now, and I don’t mean that anything has to happen if you stay. I know it’s too soon for that, but I’d feel better if I know you’re safe and not riding that death machine of yours and possibly falling asleep and crashing. I’d blame myself for letting you leave, so please, stay?” She finished giving Nazuna her best puppy eyes. She knew Nazuna couldn’t resist.

“Damn it. Why is it I can’t say no to you when you make that face?” Nazuna asked, trying to sound cross but failing at it. “Don’t think I haven’t caught on that you do it on purpose. I’ll stay.”

Michiru beamed and jumped into Nazuna’s arms, hugging her tightly and making her laugh.

“Alright Sweetheart, we better go to sleep now. You’ve been yawning every thirty seconds.” Nazuna smiled at her. Michiru blushed at that. She had tried to hide how tired she was from Nazuna so she wouldn’t leave. She hadn’t been successful, apparently. Michiru gave Nazuna some clothes to sleep in and a spare toothbrush for her to use. When they were both lying in bed, Nazuna pulled Michiru close and gave her a small kiss before whispering goodnight in her ear. Michiru sighed happily and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, Nazuna’s warmth and smell lulled her into a deep calm sleep.

____________

Michiru woke up to a heavy weight over her. She opened her eyes to the sight of Nazuna, her head on her chest and her arms around her, holding her close. She smiled at the sight. This was definitely the best way to wake up. Her happiness didn’t last long, however. When she picked up her phone from her bedside to check the time she realized she hadn’t set up her alarm and now, she was very much late to her first class.

“Shit,” She whispered, trying to remove herself from Nazuna’s koala like hold. “Naz, wake up. We’re late, we need to go.”

“No, please. Five more minutes,” Nazuna groaned, snuggling closer to Michiru.

“Nazuna Hiwatashi, get your ass out of this bed now,” Michiru commanded, trying to push Nazuna away from her.

Nazuna opened her eyes and smirked. “Who knew you’d be such a bossy girl in bed?” She said in a low voice while climbing over a blushing Michiru. “I think I like it.” Nazuna kissed Michiru with a torturous slowness, her hands sneaking under her shirt to caress her toned abs. Michiru’s left hand tangled up in Nazuna’s orange hair and her right hand drifted under her t-shirt, running up and down her back. When Nazuna’s hand cupped one of her breasts, Michiru moaned into the kiss and pushed her into the bed, changing their positions without breaking the kiss. She started grinding her hips against Nazuna’s, which made the singer moan. Nazuna broke the kiss and opted to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Michiru’s neck. Just as Nazuna grabbed Michiru’s ass to pull them closer, her phone rang, startling them. Michiru jumped away from her with a hand on her chest, trying to calm down her breathing. Nazuna groaned in disappointment and picked up her phone.

“Yes?” She answered without checking the caller ID.

“Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago,” Alan said on the other side of the phone.

“I’m late. I’ll be there soon,” Nazuna replied.

“Nazuna, you have a contract to abide to. Take this at least a bit more seriously,” Alan retorted angrily.

“I know, I know. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.” Nazuna hung the phone. “Seems like you were right, Darling. We are seriously late.”

“Jesus christ we are late and I let you distract me.” Michiru scrambled off the bed and ran to take a quick shower while Nazuna laughed. After she showered and dressed herself, she prepared some coffee and toast for her and Nazuna while the singer showered. They ate quickly and Nazuna gave her a ride to campus before going home to change and grab her guitar to head over to the studio where she was going to record her new album.

In the middle of the afternoon, Michiru was distracted from her lunch by a notification on her phone. She felt her stomach twist in apprehension when she realized the notification was about a new tweet from Jackie. When she opened the app, she saw a picture of herself hugging Nazuna, who was still seated on her bike, when she had dropped her off at campus that morning. The tweet was captioned, “ _Things are getting serious for our favorite couple, it seems like they spend their weekdays together now._ ” Jackie made another tweet about them, “ _We have yet to capture them kissing. Come on, girls. Give us something here #Michizunakiss._ ” That last tweet had so many retweets that Michiru closed the app and ignored whatever else Jackie tweeted about them. She texted Nazuna, letting her know that they’d been photographed earlier and continued to eat her lunch.

____________

When Michiru left practice that day, she stopped at a deli close by the building to buy some sandwiches and headed to the studio where Nazuna was going to be working late. When she got there, the punk star was recording a track on her guitar. She stood there watching her. Michiru’s eyes filled with admiration. Nazuna was a talented musician and watching the way she was moving her fingers with dexterity over the strings made Michiru’s mouth go dry at what else her fingers were probably good at.

“You better close your mouth before you catch a fly, Miss Kagemori,” A familiar voice said from behind her. She slowly turned to face Nazuna’s brother, suddenly realizing the first and last time they had spoken. Things hadn’t gone well, and she had left the man talking to himself in order to run after Nazuna.

“Oh, hi.” She cleared her throat. “Hello, Mr. Sylvasta.”

“Hello, midget,” He said, eyeing Michiru from head to tie and making her feel even smaller than she actually was. “Let me make something clear for you. I don’t like you. But Nazuna seems to be taken with you for some reason, so I’ll let it be. However, be aware that the first step you take out of line, the first sign you show you’re doing anything to hurt my sister, I'll be coming for you.”

Michiru nodded, she didn’t think she could say something without it showing how scared she was of him. Nazuna’s brother oozed power, and she knew in her mind that he would crush her like a bug if he ever thought Michiru had done anything bad to his sister.

“Are these the sandwiches she asked you to get?” He said in a completely different tone than before, leaving Michiru unsure how to react.

“Uhh, yeah. These are the sandwiches and drinks she asked for,” Michiru replied.

“Let’s get these to the conference room, shall we?” Alan said before leaving the room. Michiru glanced over to Nazuna before following behind him. Only five minutes passed before Nazuna and three men entered the conference room in search of food. Nazuna went straight to Michiru, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Hey,” Michiru said once they parted.

“Hey,” Nazuna replied, kissing her again.

“Can you guys just eat some food and stop being gross?” One man said, making everyone except Alan laugh. Nazuna introduced Michiru to the man who had spoken, Max, her producer for her new album, and William and James, who were sound technicians. Michiru enjoyed talking to Max. He knew a lot about random stuff that kept her entertained while they ate. After they had finished the sandwiches, Nazuna got back to the studio to record some more of the bass guitar tracks. Michiru sat next to Max while he explained everything he was doing to her. It was almost midnight when they finally stopped for the day. Michiru and Nazuna said goodbye to everyone. The boys thanked Michiru for the food. When they were at the door, Alan caught up to them.

“I expect you to be here by eight o’clock. On the dot, Nazuna,” He instructed, pointing at his watch.

“Yes, Alan,” Nazuna sighed. “I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alan replied before leaving without sparing a glance in Michiru’s direction.”

“I don’t think your brother likes me very much,” Michiru said as they exited the building.

“Don’t worry about it, Michiru. He may take a little time to warm up to you.” Nazuna took Michiru’s hand and directed them to where Masaru was waiting with the car. They went to Nazuna’s place this time. Since they already had dinner at the studio, they both showered separately, and went to bed. Michiru was, once again, using the clothes Nazuna lent her. They snuggled up together in bed, sharing a goodnight kiss before they were both out like a light.

____________

Saturday morning marked their second official date. This time, Michiru had been the one to plan their date. She was nervous since she had to factor in her game into their date. She had an amazing day planned. She was more worried about the public area where she planned to take Nazuna. They could be seen and photographed. She opted to throw out caution to the wind. This was something she really wanted to do with Nazuna. She was dying to see the other girl’s reaction when she realized what she had to show her. Nazuna did not help in calming her anxiety down when she arrived on her motorcycle.

“I know you are probably mad I made you wake up so early on a Saturday, but this really needs to happen before my game and I really hope you’ll like it. It doesn’t compare to a picnic under the stars or something fancy, just something I enjoy and I think you’d also like and I wanted to share it with you. It would be more than okay if you don’t like it or if you feel uncomfortable, we can end it and leave…”

“Michiru, breath before you pass out on me,” Nazuna interrupted, turning to Michiru and cupping her cheeks. “Whatever you have planned today, I’m sure I’ll love it, Sweetheart. It doesn’t really matter what we do today, as long as we are together. It will always be perfect in my book.” Nazuna smiled at her, a smile that she ever had for her.

“Thanks Naz.” Michiru smiled back, feeling much better now, and briefly kissed Nazuna.

“Now, lets see what you woke me up so early for.”

When they arrived at the address Michiru had given Nazuna, she looked around dubiously. “You sure we are here?” She said as she kicked out the side stand on her motorcycle.

“Yes.” Michiru clapped her hands excitedly. “Come on, Nazuna.” She grabbed Nazuna’s hand and dragged her along the street, stopping at a small shop with a sign reading ‘ _Black Pearl_ ’ over it. Michiru nudged her inside, and they brought drinks before she dragged her again to another black painted store with a display of books, old and new, and a white sign saying ‘ _Philo Seeker_ ’ and its front door resembling the spine of a book. It dawned on Nazuna that they had been to the boba shop and were now at the bookstore that Michiru had gushed about. She smiled at the basketball player. This was exactly the place she loved discovering. Michiru noticed what they would do and bit her lip to hide her enormous smile that was threatening to take over her face as she saw the surprised and pleased look in Nazuna’s eyes.

“Shall we?” Michiru opened the door and gestured for her to enter. The interior of the shop was beautiful, completely the opposite of the entrance. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves and more books going around the walls, made of a beautiful dark wood giving them a noble appearance. In between the bookshelves there were renaissance, realism, and modern paintings. In the middle of the shop there were coffee tables, where people sat reading their books and drinking their beverage of choice. A huge old globe stood in the middle of the coffee tables. Nazuna looked up and saw that the ceiling had a gold trim around a ceiling painting. She looked at Michiru, her eyes shining with emotion.

“Michiru, this is perfect. This is the best date of my life.” She beamed. Michiru let her smile take over her face. She was so happy that she was the one making Nazuna smile like that.

“I’m glad you like it, Naz. But you haven’t seen the best part yet. Let’s explore here a bit and then I’ll show you the best part,” Michiru said as she took Nazuna to a nearby bookshelf. They explored the many bookshelves. Nazuna found some rare books she wanted to get, and Michiru picked up two books she had been meaning to read for a while. When they had searched every corner Michiru took Nazuna by the hand and guided her to a door with a spiral staircase behind it.

“There’s a second floor?” Nazuna gasped in shock.

“Yes, nothing like the first floor.” Michiru smiled at her before checking the time on her phone. They had a lot of time before her game. When they got to the top of the spiral staircase they were faced with a tunnel made entirely out of books. Above it was the same sign from the entrance ‘ _Philo Seeker_ ’.

“What is this place, Michiru?” Nazuna asked suspiciously. It surely wasn’t what she was expecting when Michiru said it wasn’t like the first floor. Michiru bit her lip, letting go of Nazuna’s hand and started walking backwards in the tunnel while looking at the singer.

“Come and find out, Naz.” She turned around and started running in the tunnel, laughing. Nazuna shook her head at her antics, but she couldn’t complain. She was having a whole lot of fun today, and she loved to see Michiru’s dorky side. She followed her into the tunnel. When she came to the end she was met with a wall of books, made up entirely of them. She had two options, she could either go left or right, opting for the ladder. She realized she was in a labyrinth made of books. She started laughing, Michiru knew her so well. She loved this more than she could say, her heart beating faster in her chest at the thought that Michiru knew this would make her happy and wanted to share this place with her.

“Where are you, Mich?” She asked out loud.

“Come and find me!” Michiru replied laughing. They played in the labyrinth like two little kids on their first playground. When Nazuna finally found Michiru in the corner of one path, with no way out. She pushed against a wall of books and kissed Michiru so hard she thought she might never breathe properly again.

“Thank you for bringing me here today and letting me join your game again. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day.” Nazuna looked at her, eyes full of admiration.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Naz. There’s no one in the world I’d rather share this than with you,” Michiru replied before pulling Nazuna in another heated kiss. “Come on, let’s go.”

Nazuna nodded her agreement, and they left the bookstore. They made a small stop in a secluded area before arriving at the arena. Nazuna put on glasses, a beanie, and some lipstick, drastically changing her appearance. 

“The paparazzi are stupid if they fall for that,” Michiru said as watched her. Nazuna laughed and shrugged before they made their way to the arena parking lot, greeting Nina as she handed Michiru her gym bag.

“Thank you for bringing me my bag. Where are they?” Michiru asked Nina, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

“They send their best wishes and good luck in your game. Shirou said he was sorry he couldn’t attend, something about this being a code red and that you would get that,” Nina shrugged.

“Damn,” Michiru sighed. “That means they have a serious or dangerous case on their hands,” She finished as they made their way out of the parking lot to the front doors.

“Yeah.” Nina gave her a small smile, “You know it must be very serious if he made this the first game he’s ever missed.” She gave Michiru a gentle squeeze. Michiru hugged Nina and placed a kiss on Nazuna's cheek before she entered the doors and made her way to meet her team in the locker room.

____________

The team had won, well dominated really. Michiru connected eyes with Nazuna as she rounded the court and stopped just in front of her seat, smirking at Nazuna as her basketball ego came out in full force. Asari joined her, and Nazuna could just hear what they were talking about.

“Hey this is our game, Okay? Let’s focus. Let’s go out there and show them what we got. When we’re done, it will be our house.” Nazuna overheard Michiru tell Asari before the other player left to their position. As soon as the game started Michiru played like a possessed woman. She scores in the first quarter, almost all by herself. Nazuna may not know much about sports, but she is sure Michiru is headed to breaking a season record. The opposing team’s guard got more and more frustrated as the game went on, but by the middle of the second quarter Michiru banks back to back three pointers. Michiru smiles and shrugs at her opponent’s laugh, who rolled their eyes afterwards.

The score is close as they near halftime, despite Michiru’s contributions. Nazuna finds herself paying attention, very close attention, to a sport she would otherwise find boring or be uninterested in, her eyes flitting to the scoreboard and the game clock every so often. Nina leans in forward, elbows propped up on her thighs as she watches. Nazuna’s foot tapping the floor as Michiru takes a pass outside the arc and the clock continues to wind down. Nina abruptly taps Nazuna on the shoulder.

“That person that’s been guarding Michiru is Alex,” Nina informs Nazuna, like she’s supposed to know who that is.But Nazuna can tell by the look on Michiru’s face, she is more than determined to win the game. Michiru tries to juke Alex, but is unsuccessful. Then, as time is running out, Nazuna can see Michiru’s mumbled ‘fuck it’ before she goes for the shot. Alex must have read the motion and gets close enough to jostle Michiru a little, but the ball goes towards the basket, Michiru’s shooting arm extended in the air as she stumbles backwards a bit. There’s no reason the shot Michiru threw should go in, but with her arm shooting arm still extended she looks away from the basket like she knows for a fact it will go in. And it does, milliseconds after the clock buzzes at zero. When Michiru’s eyes connect with Nazuna’s, it’s with a smirk that fades as her teammates swarm her and Winnie picks her up in exuberance. Nina leans closer to her, a bit of her drink spilling on Nazuna, causing her to shoot her an affronted glare. Nina is unaffected as she asks, “Am I supposed to pretend that you guys weren’t completely eye-fucking?”

Nazuna’s glare grows heavier at her words, but it makes Nina laugh as she backs away from her. Nazuna was jarred back into the present as there’s a blush dusting into her cheeks. “Shut up,” was all Nazuna could think of saying as she slapped Nina’s thigh. Nina only kept laughing, of course.

—————

“That was a fantastic game, Tanuki,” Nina said as a greeting when Michiru joined them in the parking lot. “Too bad Shirou missed it.”

“Yeah, it’s too bad he missed it.” Michiru frowned.

“I recorded parts of it,” Nina informed, causing Michiru’s frown to fade.

“Really?” She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Yes. Shirou made me promise to send him shots of you playing. Of course, I couldn’t send him the parts where you guys started eye-fucking.” Nina gestured at the both of them.

“We did no such thing,” Nazuna scoffed, crossing her arms. Michiru’s face flushed at Nina’s words, causing her to laugh.

“Well, I have to go Tanuki.” Nina pulled Michiru into a quick hug. “Goodbye you two,” Nina said before she waved her goodbye to them and got inside her car. Michiru and Nazuna stood there in silence as Nina drove out of the parking lot.

“So you have a basketball ego,” Nazuna teased once Nina’s car was out of sight.

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters may be M-rated. Not for what almost happened in this chapter, mainly. Maya, Max, William, James, and Alex are all made up characters, they aren't in the show or manga.


	9. Great Just What I Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by NFWMB. All mistakes are mine.

Shirou was suspicious of where Michiru was spending her after game celebrations, albeit he had to miss her previous game because of a serious case. He was worried about her and how she might think he lied. So he got up and made her favorite breakfast, souffle pancakes. He had learned how to make them when he was undercover at a restaurant and he absolutely loved them and he most importantly loved to see the smile on Michiru’s face when he’d make them for her.

After frustratingly searching through the pantry and the cupboard, he called out for Gem. “Gem! I-I… I need your help… please.”

A fumbling sound came from the hallway before Gem’s head appeared from the doorway. “Yes, Shirou?”

“I need to find the flour and sugar,” Shirou replied as he returned his attention back to the annoying pantry.

“Oh, they're over here silly,” Gem playfully answered as he opened the cupboard above the coffee machine and placed them on the table.

Shirou scoffed then sighed before he replied, “Thank you Gem.”

“No problem.” Gem nodded and left the kitchen. Shirou waited until he was sure Gem was out of earshot when he let out a heavy growl. He had just gone over that cupboard, why wasn’t it there when he looked for it? That didn’t matter when he remembered why he needed the sugar and flour. He prepped the rest of his ingredients, double checking he had all of them before he beat the egg whites into a meringue. Then in a separate bowl, he quickly sifted the dry ingredients into the egg yolks before carefully folding in the meringue.

“There… All done,” He said to himself as he finished arranging the plate of pancakes on a breakfast tray. He smiled and grabbed the handles, making sure he didn’t spill any as he walked up the stairs. Once he made it to Michiru’s door, he carefully placed his hand securely on the underside of the breakfast tray.

“Michiru, open up. I have breakfast!” Shirou said after he knocked on the door. He could hear shuffling from the inside of the room. He was sure Michiru was fumbling around searching for some flip-flops or something to not touch the icy floor. 

“Hey there, Shirou,” Michiru said as she cracked the door, a shy smile on her face.

“Something wrong?” Shirou asked as he examined the room from what he could see.

“Yeah… Nothing’s wrong,” Michiru rushed out before she grabbed the tray. “Thank you for the food.”

“Wait, Michiru!” He yelled as he stopped the door from closing with his foot. “If you have someone over, I won’t be mad… Well, I will because they aren’t also getting some breakfast, but that’s about it. I will not get mad, matter of fact I enjoy meeting your friends.”

“Shirou, give me a moment,” Michiru’s reply sounded urgent and nervous. Someone was definitely over, and they were most likely important based on her tone. He removed his foot and closed the door.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if they are ready or if you decide to sneak them out,” He replied sincerely, closing the door and making his way down.

“Nazuna, you can come out now,” Michiru said out loud when she saw Shirou disappear.

“Jesus, Sweetheart.” Nazuna moved out of her hiding place and sat on the bed.

“I’m really glad he knocks,” Michiru sighed in relief.

“Yeah, he might have hung me. I’m the whole reason you ended up in the tabloids.” Nazuna averted her gaze, choosing to stare at her hands.

“He wouldn’t have, Naz.” Michiru joined her on the bed after she placed the breakfast tray down on her desk.

“Michiru, I don’t have an excellent reputation with parents.” Nazuna fidgeted with her fingers.

Michiru scoffed and grabbed her hands, stopping her. “Trust me when I say that, even though Shirou looks mean, he has a soft spot for me. The worst you can do is not like his cooking,” Michiru chuckled at the end.

“Alright,” Nazuna sighed. “Okay, I’m ready to meet him... Your adoptive father.”

“I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. You can make a break for it. I know how to get you out, you heard the man. You really don’t have to if you don’t feel ready. Na-”

Nazuna cut her off with a small kiss, “Darling, I said I’m ready to meet him. Plus, I’m a bit excited to meet the famous Shirou that took you under his care. I have to thank him for that or otherwise I probably wouldn’t have met you.”

Michiru smiled before kissing her on the cheek. She grabbed Nazuna’s hand as they stood up, only letting go so that she could grab the breakfast tray. Nazuna opened the door for her and they made their way down to the kitchen. Michiru stopped before entering, checking up on Nazuna.

“I’m ready,” Nazuna said after a deep breath, calming her nerves.

“Shirou,” Michiru spoke out and continued on when Shirou’s attention was on her. “This is Nazuna.” Nazuna appeared from behind Michiru, standing at her side. Michiru smiled and looked back at Shirou.

“So you’re the punk star that put my kid in this mess,” Shirou scowled from his chair.

“Shirou!”

“I’m kidding… mostly,” Shirou put one hand in the air. “Finely glad to meet you, Hiwatashi,” He said as he stood up and walked to the counter. “Would you like some pancakes?”

“Yes, sir. I would love some,” Nazuna replied, a bit shaky. Michiru gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her before she guided her to the table, motioning for her to sit down.

“Please call me Shirou,” He replied with his back to them as he cooked two pancakes.

“If we are on first name bases, then please call me Nazuna.” Michiru felt Nazuna stiffen as she spoke.

“Don’t push it, punk,” Shirou retorted, carefully flipping the pancakes. “I’m kidding, of course I'll call you Nazuna.”

Nazuna let out a breath she was holding and Michiru laughed, “Shirou seriously cut it out, you’re scaring her.”

“Well then, my reputation precedes me. I’m quite scary, aren’t I?” Shirou asked Nazuna as he placed a cup of milk in front of her.

“Thank you and yes it does, sir.” Nazuna grabbed the cup.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you can call me Shirou.”

“Oh, okay than Shirou.” Nazuna took a sip of the milk as Michiru chuckled.

“See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about,” Michiru whispered. Shirou placed a plate of pancakes in front of Nazuna and one for himself.

“So, what are your intentions with my daughter?” He asked once he sat down, causing Michiru to choke mid-bite and Nazuna to nervously drop her fork.

____________

Michiru and Nazuna spent the week enjoying their own company every other night. Nazuna had been busy working on her new album, and Michiru was stuck with two-a-day practices because her coach worried that she might get a bigger basketball ego for the next game. When they saw each other it was when Michiru brought food to the studio, enough food for the crew and Nazuna’s brother. They sat in the corner of the conference table to eat, ignoring everyone else while they fed each other and shared small kisses here and there. Max cheered them on, causing Michiru to turn crimson red and Nazuna threatening to fire him and hire another producer. Alan closely watched each of their interactions. On Thursday, Michiru brought pot stickers and was greeted by Alan as soon as she got inside.

“Oh, good. You’re here Michiru. Everyone seems to be ravenous, let’s set the table so we can eat.” Alan took one of the plastic bags off of Michiru’s hands and headed towards the conference room. Michiru stood there in shock. It was the first time that he referred to her by her first name and not by a nickname.

“Are you coming, Midget?” Alan asked, turning around and looking at Michiru who hadn’t moved.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Michiru replied, finally following the man. As they set the table, she curiously looked at Alan. He had used her first name and was yet to threaten her, though he had used midget it sounded caring and it reminded her of Nazuna's nicknames. Michiru smiled to herself. Perhaps she was growing on Nazuna’s brother.

“Can you get everyone, Michiru?” He asked once they finished.

“Yes, Mr. Sylvasta,” Michiru answered as she turned to the door.

“I think we can drop the formalities, don’t you?” Alan asked as Michiru turned around to look at him. “Call me Alan,” He continued, causing Michiru to beam.

“Of course Alan.” Michiru exited the conference room and headed to the studio where she grabbed everyone. As they headed back to the conference room, Nazuna took Michiru’s hand in hers. Only letting go to sit down, Nazuna didn’t eat right away. She sat there observing Michiru.

“What?” Michiru blushed at Nazuna’s intense gaze.

“You seem happy today.” Nazuna tilted her head to the side with a look of curiosity. “Not that you aren’t always upbeat like anyone I’ve ever known, but today you’re extra bubbly.”

Michiru bounced in her seat, “There is something special today.”

“May I ask what, or  _ who _ it is that is making you smile so much? And should I get jealous?”

“No need to be jealous, Naz.” Michiru tapped Nazuna’s nose gently, "I think your brother has finally started to like me.”

“Hm,” Nazuna hummed as she glanced at her brother who was typing something on his phone, then back at Michiru. “What makes you say that?”

“He called me Michiru, and he told me I could call him Alan. It’s a good sign that we are on first name bases, right?” Michiru’s foot bounced slightly as she spoke.

“That’s a significant sign. It definitely means he likes you.” Nazuna’s smile matched Michiru’s as she bounced in her seat, content with Nazuna’s brother's new approval of her. Not to mention how relieved she was that Alan didn’t want to crush her bones anymore.

“I told you, you had nothing to worry about.” Nazuna grabbed Michiru’s hand and placed a kiss on it.

“Just like you didn’t have to worry about meeting Shirou,” Michiru sarcastically countered.

“Look, all Alan had to do was warm up to you. With Shirou it felt like it was a fine line. Alan would’ve liked you as he got to know you better,” Nazuna said, happy that her brother could stop giving Michiru a hard time. They soon fell back to feeding each other and sharing kisses for the rest of their lunch.

“Hey Michiru, we won’t be recording tomorrow as Max needs to travel. I was thinking we could go to dinner?” Nazuna said as they headed back to the recording room.

“I would love that.” Michiru put her arm around Nazuna’ waist and brought her close for a kiss.

“No PDA in the hallways, kids,” Max teased as he passed by them. Nazuna flipped him off and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Michiru laid her head on Nazuna’s shoulder.

“Are you staying here much longer?” Michiru asked after a moment.

“Unfortunately, yes. We want to finish this track today since we won’t record anything tomorrow.”

“I’ll get going then. I’m exhausted from practice and I can’t wait to fall asleep,” Michiru replied, yawning a bit and pulling away so she could look at Nazuna. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then?”

“Yeah.” Nazuna smiled and kissed her forehead, “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Sounds good,” Michiru replied gently, smiling as Nazuna touched her forehead with hers.

“Nazuna!” Alan called out from the hallway, “Do you want to finish this recording or not?”

“Coming,” Nazuna grunted, glaring at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Michiru said, kissing Nazuna’s cheek, disentangling herself in the process and walking backwards to the door.

“See you tomorrow,” Nazuna beamed, laughing when Michiru fumbled to grab the door handle. Michiru gave her a shy smile before she waved awkwardly. She turned around and exited the door. She had made it to the lobby when her phone rang. Picking it up, she saw Nina’s contact photo.

“Bethlehem, Hello?” Nina rushed out once Michiru picked up.

“Bethlehem speaking,” She answered back to make sure. Nazuna suddenly appeared from the door as she spoke, tilting her head in curiosity.

“How are you doing Bethlehem?” Nina replied, her tone nonchalant. 

“I’m well. How about yourself?” Michiru asked, shrugging as Nazuna approached.

“I’m having a great time. I’m close to where you asked me to meet you,” Nina continued and Michiru could hear how nervous Nina was. To any other person it would’ve sounded like her voice cracked, but Michiru knew her well and recognized that it was a tick of hers.

“Forgive me, Miss Flip. Did I forget to send a car?” Michiru motioned to Nazuna to give her a pen and paper. Nazuna, thinking quickly, handed her unlocked phone over to Michiru.

“Don’t worry. I was already nearby.” Michiru could hear a window open.

“Forgive me, but can I ask where you are currently. I wish to start this meeting urgently and privately.” Michiru was worried now, they’ve only used the code word Bethlehem rarely.

“That’s actually what I was about to ask. I’m currently on fifth and main. We could meet at the diner ‘Blue Moon’?” Nina sighed and Michiru could hear her distantly telling the driver to drop her off.

“How did you know I was hungry, Miss Flip?” Michiru faked a laugh, searching on Nazuna’s phone the diner Nina had mentioned.

“Lucky guess,” Nina replied as she paid the driver and got out of the car.

“Well, I’ll be there soon,” Michiru reassured her. The diner wasn’t that far out, about five to eight minutes out from where Nazuna’s studio was located.

“Great, I’ll see you then,” Nina answered, making sure Michiru heard her opening the door of the diner to tell her she was somewhere with other people.

“Alright, good-bye then.” Michiru waited for Nina to hum her goodbye before she hung up.

“What happened?” Nazuna asked once Michiru was done.

“Nina is in trouble or in danger,” Michiru rushed out, trying to keep her mind from spiralling.

“I take that’s what the name Bethlehem means?” Nazuna placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gente squeeze.

“It’s a codeword we made. I have to get there fast.” Michiru’s voice trembled and Nazuna pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey,” She cooed. “I’ll tell Masaru to drive you there.”

“You don’t have to.” Michiru couldn’t stop her voice from breaking as she spoke.

“It’s the least I could do if she’s in trouble.” Nazuna pulled away so she could give Michiru’s forehead a kiss.

“I’ll make sure to call you if anything happens or just to tell you we are fine,” Michiru replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Alright, I’ll be waiting patiently.” Nauna pulled her in for another hug. “Masaru is already outside. Well, he's been out there.”

“Okay,” Michiru whispered, kissing Nazuna before she left the building. Waving to Masaru when she saw him.

“Hello, Miss Kagemori,” He greeted.

“Hi, Masaru. Please take me to the diner ‘Blue Moon’,” She asked politely, rushing a bit.

“No problem, Miss.” He opened the door quickly, sensing the urgency in her voice and closing it once she got in and rushed to the driver's seat. He surely impressed Michiru with his driving. It wasn’t reckless, but it was surely fast. They arrived at the diner faster than what Michiru thought they would. She thanked him and ran inside of the diner, the door’s bells ringing as she opened it. She scanned the room quickly for Nina, spotting her on a table in the middle of the room. She walked as fast as she could over to her.

“Hey there, Tanuki,” Nina said, relieved.

“Gosh, are you okay?” Michiru asked, sitting in front of her.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just felt like someone was following me, not to mention my driver was sketchy,” Nina informed, taking a sip of her drink.

“Do you have any idea who it was?”

“I don’t know, but I was wearing your sweater I borrowed from your closet yesterday.” Nina handed her a sweater.

“Wait…” Michiru grabbed the sweater. “Are you saying that they mistook you for me?”

“I don’t really know, Tanuki,” She exhaled. “I thought it was my paranoia, but there was someone following me. Matter of fact, they’ve been following me for the entire day now that I think about it.”

“Shit,” Michiru grunted. “We have to tell our dads.”

“Already ahead of you.” Nina showed Michiru her phone, showing her messages with Kuro.

“We have to hurry back to the Beastman Co-op.”

\------------

When they arrived at the Beastman Co-op, Shirou and Kuro rushed over and hugged their daughters before they rushed into their office. Once they sat down Nina told them everything, from the smallest detail she could remember. They listened patiently and quietly, nodding here and there. Kuro and Shirou at one point shared a look that neither of the girls could decipher. Shirou sighed while Kuro flipped the board, revealing their organized clues.

“We hoped you girls wouldn’t find out like this, but,” Shirou said as he stood up and pointed at the board. It had pictures of Michiru’s games and other photos of both of the girls at school. “Whoever they are, they’ve done this before.”

“What?!” Michiru exclaimed, shooting up to her feet.

“This perp is good. They evaded us. They are good, an expert even, if they giving us a hard time,” Kuro spoke out, pointing at the details they gathered.

“From these pictures we’ve known that they have brown hair and are an inch taller than Michiru,” Shirou sighed.

“That could be anyone.” Nina placed a hand on her chin and walked over to the board.

“Yes, we still have yet to figure out what they want or need from either of you girls.” Kuro pointed at both of them, then at the photo of the suspect sitting three rows behind them in Michiru’s second game.

“There might be two of them,” Shirou said, pointing at another person.

“Oh, that’s just Nazuna,” Michiru chuckled, causing Shirou to raise an eyebrow at her.

“You mean to tell me your girlfriend attended your games in secret?”

“Well… she’s not my girlfriend,” Michiru replied, averting her gaze as her face flushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

“That still doesn’t eliminate the chance that there’s two of them.” Kuro opened a file, taking out two other pictures and sticking them next to the suspect’s. “These were outliers. They didn’t match, but we believe they are co-conspirators.”

“Great, just what I needed,” Michiru groaned. “A stalker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making a playlist for this fanfic:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kQi23PMMo1UID1WN4RurJ?si=68fhapCwQHmq4JgeeYhK1w


	10. The Games We Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut within this chapter!   
> Sorry for taking forever to update, I hit writers block. All mistakes are mine

The next day Michiru had completely forgotten about her stalker, her mind filled with the thought of Nazuna taking her out on another date. Though the day couldn’t go fast, every moment felt like it elapsed for triple than it should. It seemed like it was testing her patience, annoyed at how time seemed to go. She squirmed in her chair or bounced her leg on the floor, sometimes opting to click her pen or tap her fingers on the desk.

“You seem more energetic than usual.” A classmate of hers snapped her out of her thoughts, “You look like you have more of a sugar rush today.”

“Nope,” Michiru started as she looked over at her peer. “I just really want to get this class over with.”

“Got a hot date tonight?” Her classmate asked with a waggle of her brows. In that moment Michiru remembered it was the same person who leaked the photo of her with a bouquet and opted to lie. Nina had always told her she couldn’t lie for the life of her so she composed a lie that wasn’t completely wrong and hoped that it sounded and looked convincing.

“Not really. The show I like left off on a cliffhanger, and I mean a  _ cliffhanger _ . And I really want to know what happened because they left no clues to solve or even know what is going to happen.”

“Oh, that’s also good, I suppose,” They said, not sounding very convinced.

As soon as the lecture had ended, Michiru rushed home to get ready for her date, completely forgetting she arrived with Nina and ran back home. She showered and sorted out her options of what to wear for her date. Nazuna hadn’t really told her where they were going, so she chose an elegant black dress that Nina had loaned her and she never returned. It wasn’t anything that seemed like she was too dressed up, but she seemed adequately dressed if they went to a fancy restaurant, but she wouldn’t be overly dressed if they went somewhere else. At seven o’clock, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Michiru, someone is here for you,” Melissa said once she opened the door. “My heaven’s you look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you, Melissa,” Michiru said, closing the door. She followed Melissa down the stairs, parting ways before Michiru got to the first floor. She took a deep breath before opening the door, and once again Nazuna took her breath away. She was also wearing a black dress that made Michiru’s mouth go dry.

“For you, Madam.” Nazuna smiled and handed her a bouquet.

“Naz, these are beautiful.” Michiru’s voice wavered a bit as she stared at the stargazer lilies and roses. She smiled as she took the bouquet and gave Nazuna a quick kiss on the lips, “Thank you.”

“You deserve this and more, Michiru.” Nazuna scratched the back of her neck, averting her eyes. Once she looked back up, she pulled the other girl in for another kiss. Michiru quickly put the flowers in water before they left her house. Masaru had been waiting for them with the car. He knew where they were going as he drove once they had all gotten inside the car, without Nazuna giving him any directions.

“Where are we going?” Michiru asked, looking out the window.

“Damn, so close,” Nazuna laughed, holding out her hand for Michiru to take it. “I had a bet running with Masaru for how long it would take you to ask. But you’ll find out soon.”

Michiru took her hand as she whined, “Come on, Naz. Can’t you at least give me a hint?”

“But where's the fun in that?” Nazuna kissed the back of Michiru’s hand.

Michiru leaned in close. “I can make it worth your while,” Michiru whispered in Nazuna’s ear, changing her tactics.

Nazuna took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “You almost had me there.”

Michiru groaned, pulling back and crossing her arms over her chest, “Do you enjoy watching me suffer? How am I still going on this date with you?”

“Probably because you like me so much.” Nazuna uncrossed Michiru’s arms and held her hand again.

Michiru smiled, “God you are so conceited.”

They didn’t go that far as Masaru soon stopped the car and opened the door for them. Michiru gasped when she saw the restaurant that Nazuna had brought her to. It was a very well known and famous Japanese restaurant. Michiru had told Nazuna she loved Japanese food one day when she delivered sushi to the studio. She happily walked hand in hand with Nazuna until she realized the restaurant might be full of other customers and someone was bound to open the door, or should’ve opened the door.

“Naz?” Michiru looked over at the singer. “I don’t think they are open.”

“They are open.” Nazuna smirked, “For us.” Nazuna opened the door and motioned for Michiru to enter. When they walked in, a hostess who directed them to a table right in the center of the restaurant greeted them. In the middle of the table, there were lit candles.

“Your server will be with you shortly,” She said, motioning for them to sit down before she left them alone. Nazuna stared at Michiru with a satisfied grin on her face as she watched the look of wonder grow in the other girl’s eyes.

“Nazuna Hiwatashi.” Michiru turned to face her, “Did you do what I think you did?”

“I don’t understand what you mean?” Nazuna replied smugly.

“You did not just close the restaurant just for us.” Michiru motioned around them.

“No?” Nazuna looked away, attempting to hide the blush on her face.

“Then how come we are the only two people sitting here?”

“It’s a coincidence?” Nazuna replied, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

Michiru shook her head and smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. “Nazuna Hiwatashi, you’re a hopeless romantic, did you know that?”

“Just for you, Michiru,” Nazuna whispered back with a smile. “Just for you.”

They spent their night laughing, sharing kisses here and there, and talking. Something about having the restaurant all to themselves made them not afraid to show their affection towards each other, especially when Nazuna had assured that the staff was trustworthy enough and that they would never leak a picture or any information about their date. Once they had eaten all the food that they could have possibly imagined, they left the restaurant after thanking all the staff. They walked by a nearby park before calling Masaru to pick them up and take them home, but it was still early. They walked around hand in hand in comfortable silence. Michiru found a delightful spot to sit under a tree and they stayed there resting against the tree, watching as the stars lit up the sky.

“Thank you for tonight, Nazuna.” Michiru smiled, turning into Nazuna’s embrace more so that she could look into her eyes. “I had a great time.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I’d do anything to see you smile like that,” She murmured, leaning in for a quick kiss. But Michiru had other ideas in mind, and she quickly deepened the kiss and moved so that she was straddling Nauna. The singer didn’t miss a beat when she reciprocated the kiss, and she let her hands roam freely over Michiru’s body. They lost themselves within each other, completely forgetting their surroundings and very much in view of anyone walking by. Only realizing that when Michiru let out a moan after Nauna had slipped her hands under her dress, Nazuna finally remembered their current setting and quickly put her hands away, breaking the kiss.

“We should go somewhere more private,” Nazuna whispered into Michiru’s ear.

Michiru nodded and pulled away quickly, almost falling down. She looked around them. Her eyes went wide, searching for anything that might seem out of pace and to see if she could spot anyone. She searched for her stalker or for anyone who could photograph them.

“Oh god,” Michiru breathed out, a little frantic. “I can’t believe we just did that in public.”

Nazuna stood up and kissed Michiru’s forehead. “Relax, Sweetheart. I don’t think they caught us. It’s dark after all and besides, what are the chances that there are paparazzi walking about in the middle of the night at a park?”

“Right,” Michiru mumbled. “We should go anyway.”

Nazuna called Masaru over to pick them up at the entrance of the park. When they were inside the car, Masaru asked them where he should take them. Nazuna looked over at Michiru, letting her decide where they should go.

“Naz’s place, please, Masaru,” Michiru stated confidently. Nazuna bit her lip, then smirked at Michiru, who swatted her arm and blushed, moving closer to rest her head on the singer’s shoulder.

\-- -- -- --

As soon as Nazuna’s elevator doors closed, Michiru’s fingers gripped at the fabric over Nazuna’s chest and she hauls her forward until their lips are crashing together. Nauzna responds immediately, melts apart as soon as their bodies touch and she walks them towards the side wall until Michiru’s back is hitting it and she lets out a noise into the kiss. Nauzna takes hold of Michiru’s hands, fingers twisting through the loose hair there and keeping their faces together. Michiru feels overwhelmed by the sensation in how it makes her fingers grip tighter at the fabric of Nazuna’s dress and her hips move forward with intent.

The sound of the elevator opening and the sudden ceasing of movement in the car spurs them to spring apart and Michiru heaves breath into her lungs. It seems Nazuna isn’t doing much better in the breathing department. The neck of her dress is wrinkled from where Michiru had her fingers twisted in it, and her cheeks are flushed attractively. Michiru can’t help but just stare at her for long moments.

She stares for far too long, she realizes, as the elevator doors close again and Nazuna has to slap her hand out to catch the open door button. With a last glance at Michiru, Nazuna exits the elevator and runs her fingers through her now tangled hair. A few steps outside, she turns over her shoulder to see that Michiru hasn't moved from her place.

“Are you coming?” Nazuna asks simply, her voice sounding throaty and thick with tension. An arch of eyebrow is all she offers before turning around. The sound of the elevator doors closing makes her uncertain whether or not Michiru has followed her, but they’re punctuated by a sudden thud and Nazuna turns again to see Michiru’s arms sticking out between the doors to stop their progress. Nazuna makes a show of opening her door slowly enough that Michiru catches up and pins her against the door.

“Let me open the door first,” Nazuna says in between kisses. Michiru groans, reluctantly letting her go. Nazuna opens the door, albeit a bit distracted as Michiru places open mouth kisses on her neck. Once the door opens Nazuna waits no time for Michiru to enter, she closes the door with her foot as she pulls Michiru in for another lust-filled kiss, pinning her back against the now closed door. Nazuna and Michiru don’t hesitate to take each other's clothes, staggering as they make their way towards Nazuna’s room.

Nazuna is unsurprisingly skilled in bed. That’s all Michiru can think when they’re both finally stripped of their clothing and pressing against each other. Nazuna’s hands are warm and they drift all over Michiru, feeling out which parts make her tick while Nazuna’s lips trail down Michiru’s neck and bite at her collarbone.

Their legs shift against each other and Michiru can feel a hot searing kind of pressure at the base of her spine begging for some kind of friction. Of their own accord, her hips try to push forward, pressing harder against Nazuna’s body. Nazuna’s breath is abrupt and hot against the skin of Michiru’s shoulder, her lip pressing there as strong fingers hook underneath Michiru’s thighs and pull her legs apart.

“What do you want?” Nazuna asks, her voice is thick and liquid in Michiru’s ear. An answering throb pulls so heavily at Michiru’s clit that she’s half convinced she could just come from this. “How do you like it?” Nazuna asks her again.

It’s hard to answer through the oppressive feeling of arousal clawing at her throat, but she manages, says the first thing that she can think of because she just needed Nazuna to do  _ something _ before she embarrasses herself by coming to the sound of her voice.

“Fingers,” Michiru croaks out, bending her knee to pull Nazuna down into her body and hooking a heel around her thigh. “Use your fingers.”

A quiet noise escapes Nazuna that Michiru can’t process because long strong fingers are creeping up her leg and spreading open hot wet flesh and  _ fuck _ she’s way to close.

“Good?” Nazuna asks, lips under Michiru’s ear as a slender finger slides ever so slowly inside her. Michiru swallows, her neck arching at the feeling of it, and her fingers clench against the skin of Nazuna’s back.

“More,” She answers, hips jutting up when Nazuna obeys her instruction. It’s too much. She’s going to come any second, and she wants to be kissing Nazuna when she does. So she pulls Nazuna’s face back up to hers, jerks her hips erratically at the feel of Nazuna’s fingers twisting and fucking in between her legs. “Fuck,” She sighs out into Nazuna’s mouth before crashing their lips together firmly as her entire body goes out tight and her orgasm rips out of her.

\------------

Michiru woke up, wrapped in the warm arms of Nazuna. She sat up in the bed and happily stretched her limbs, making sure that she wasn’t loud and waking up the other girl. She watched as Nazuna’s hand moved around the space she left on the bed. Bending down with a smile, she kissed Nazuna’s forehead.

“I’ll be back with breakfast,” She whispered, her smiling growing even bigger if that was possible as Nazuna gave her a sleepy turn of her lips and gave her hand a weak squeeze. As Michiru put on a shirt from Nazuna’s closet, she heard Nazuna shift in the bed. She stood at the doorway for a bit, her chest was full of happiness and warmth. She wished then that she could have many more moments like this in the future. She gently closed the bedroom door, she walked to the kitchen island and wrote Nazuna a note, a backup in case the other girl was more than half asleep to remember her words and if she was awake before she came back to her apartment. As she exited the building, she was happy to see that there were no paparazzi to prey on her. Michiru felt like heaven was on earth. For once, she didn’t know how she could care so much for a person. Sure, she cared so much for Shirou, but with Nazuna it was different; this was romantic. She loved Shirou, but she couldn’t fathom how much she loved Nazuna. Michiru stopped walking, finally processing what she had just thought.

‘ _ Did I just say I love Nazuna? _ ’ She let out a sigh, ‘ _ Oh god I love Nazuna. _ ’

She continued walking, bearing an ear to ear grin as she repeated to herself, “I’m in love with Nazuna Hiwatashi. I love Nazuna.”

As Michiru waited for their food, she couldn’t wait to tell Nazuna she loved her and hear the same words repeated back. She practically skipped back to Nazuna’s building. She would have ran, but there seemed to be a lot of foot traffic. She made a pit stop at a flower shop and bought a bouquet, hoping that they could convey just how much she loved Nazuna in the way she would arrange them on the breakfast tray. When she opened the lobby door, she greeted the door keep, thanking him when he used his key to let Michiru into Nazuna’s elevator. Michiru paced inside of the elevator as she watched the numbers light up on the panel above the elevator doors.

Once they opened up on Nazuna’s door, Michiru got out and noticed that Nazuna’s door was ajar and there were loud voices coming from within. Michiru approached cautiously. It is better to know what you are dealing with than to go in there guns blazing and not have a plan. When she was close enough, she froze as the words became clear enough to make out.

“Oh, please haven’t been used once before hasn’t taught you a lesson?” said a voice that Michiru didn’t recognize. “I won’t save you when this little pathetic excuse of a girl bleeds you dry for her own pursuit.”

Michiru clenched her fist. How dare this person foul mouth her like this when they didn’t even know her? She was close to marching inside and defending herself, but Nazuna’s laughter stopped her.

“Please,” Nazuna began, her voice colder than ice. “You think I’m stupid enough to let history repeat itself. I’m not a naive girl who could be manipulated that easily anymore.”

Michiru’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

“Michiru is just a game for me, same as the other one’s were.” Michiru dropped the bag that contained their breakfast on the floor as Nazuna spoke. “When I’m bored, I’ll drop her and send her away.”

As those words left Nazuna’s mouth, Michiru dropped the bouquet. She watched as they seemed to fall in slow motion.

“You have nothing to worry about.”

Michiru turned around and returned inside of the elevator, frantically hitting the button for the first floor. In her haze she had forgotten how to breathe properly. Her hands trembled as the tears fell down her face, blurring her vision. Just as she thought Nazuna loved her, it had been all a game for her.

\-- -- --

As Michiru wandered the streets after putting an enormous distance between herself and Nazuna’s building, she only had one thought in her mind.

‘ _ Anna was right, she was right. I’m just a game to Nazuna, she was just playing with me. I should have listened to her and stayed away from Nazuna. How could I have ever thought that a girl like Nazuna was actually serious about me, who was I fooling? _ ’

She was getting weird looks from people as the tears fell down her face like a river, but she didn’t care. All she could think about was how she had planned to tell Nazuna she loved her and how much she would’ve laughed at her for that. Though the unwanted thoughts made their way into her mind, there were also thoughts about Nazuna’s smile as she explained to the other girl the game plan for the week, thoughts of bouquets and closing down restaurants for a date, the sound of Nazuna’s carefree laughter when Michiru did something dorky, and thoughts of how Nazuna explained to her the stars and their secrets. Michiru couldn’t believe that all of that was a game. Nazuna must be an exceptional actress, apart from being a talented musician, for making Michiru believe she was also falling in love with her.

Michiru wanted to believe, truly, that it had been real for Nazuna also, that she felt all the things she felt when they saw each other, or even with their text messages how happy she had been to see that it was a message from Nazuna. But she heard the other girl declare with such confidence that it was all a game and Michiru was stupid enough to believe it, to fall for it. She had fallen for it because Nazuna had never talked about her feelings, never called Michiru her girlfriend, but she couldn’t blame the singer for the second part. She was also guilty of not calling the singer her girlfriend, but whatever Nazuna thought what they had was just a game, a game well played by Nazuna. She would never have said it was a game, but Nazuna had.

After a while, Michiru found herself at Nina’s place. Her subconscious must have guided her there because she knew her friend would help her and she needed her more than ever right now. She saw Nina’s excited face when she opened the door.

“Tanuki finally gave into the tabloids,” Nina laughed, stopping when she noticed Michiru’s face. Nina pulled her inside the apartment, “What’s wrong, Michiru?”

Michiru opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, not even a sound escaped her lips. Instead, a fresh flow of tears fell down, throwing herself into the arms of her friend. Nina held her there before she guided her to the sofa, Michiru sat there in silence while Nina quickly prepared her a chamomile tea. When she controlled her crying, Michiru took a sip of the warm drink and told her all of what had just happened.

“Though I think Nazuna is a bitch for using you,” Nina began. “I think you should talk to her. Maybe she had a reason to say that. She must have an explanation for all of this.”

“What could she say, Nina?” Michiru spat out. “That she should make it more clear why I’m a game? I heard her say it once before, I don’t need another reminder.”

“I’m not saying she was right for saying it, I’m just saying you should give her a chance to explain herself. Communication solves a lot of problems.” Nina squeezed her shoulder.

“Yeah, right, communication,” Michiru laughed, but there was no humor behind it. “Maybe she should have  _ communicated _ that it was all a game so I could have kept my heart safe from being shattered into a million pieces.”

“I’m sorry, Michiru,” Nina whispered. “I still think you should talk to her. I don’t think someone who’s playing a game would close a restaurant just for the both of you to have dinner. She’s rich and famous. Why would she waste time with you when she could’ve gone for someone else with much less trouble?”

“You don’t see it, do you?” Michiru asked as she placed the mug down, continuing when Nina shook her head. “She went through all that to keep it a secret so no one would get the wrong idea about this. She didn’t want anyone to think she was serious about me.”

“I think you should rest, Michiru. You’ll maybe see things better after waking up,” Nina suggested, pointing at the second bedroom in her apartment. Michiru agreed, laying down on the bed and taking comfort in the smell of Nazuna. She hated it. She hated that she found comfort in the scent of the person who had just hurt her, taking in the lingering smell of Nazuna as she dozed off to sleep. But all she could see was Nazuna, her face when she told her she didn’t take the offer to join the basketball team, the smile she wore when they watched her favorite TV shows, her grumpy face when Michiru woke her up in the morning, and the look in her eyes when she realized where Michiru had taken them for their second date. But most recently her face when they made love last night, the way the sweat coupled on her temples.

Michiru let out a grunt, frustrated that it was so easy to get lost in her thoughts like this morning hadn’t just happened. She couldn’t wrap her mind around why Nazuna would pull all of this stupid romantic crap if it was all a game, a ruse for fun. Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell Michiru that’s all she wanted? Why would she go through the effort of making Michiru fall for her in the process of getting what she wanted? Nina was right, she should talk to Nazuna to help her understand all of this. But it would not be today or tomorrow. She needed some time away from Nazuna before she would face the conversation.

\-- -- --

Michiru woke up to her alarm. She let it ring for a while longer as she sat up in the bed. When she snoozed it, she noticed she had an extensive amount of messages and missed calls. All of them were from Nazuna. She decided she was going to ignore them a little longer because she was definitively hungry and thirsty. When she came out of the room, she saw Nina sitting in the living room, watching TV.

“Tanuki,” Nina said when she noticed her. “Do you want to eat something?”

“Yes, please,” Michiru whispered as she sat down on the sofa.

“I think there’s something you should see first.” Nina handed her a newspaper before going into the kitchen to prepare something for her. The newspaper was opened to the gossip column. Michiru felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs when she saw the pictures.

“ **_Make-out session in the park_ **

_ By Jackie _

_ Finally, our favorite couple was captured kissing, in the park no less. Wallow in your jealousy as you stare into these pictures of their steamy make-out session Michizuna had in the public park. We caught sight of them after they left a famous Japanese restaurant for dinner last night. We tried to go inside to get pictures of the two lovebirds, but they informed us it was closed for a private event that evening. That’s right, Hiwatashi closed down the restaurant for their date. Who knew the badass punk star was a hopeless romantic? They left the place hand in hand as they walked to a nearby park where they had a heated make-out session, as shown in the pictures below. They left shortly after these photos were taken. Do we hear wedding bells? What’s next for our favorite couple? Follow me on Twitter so you won’t miss out on any gossip about them _ ”

Michiru felt numb. Someone had seen them at the park, after all. Now she wasn’t only broken-hearted, but she had to deal with the fact that there were pictures of her and Nazuna making out in the freaking newspaper. Pictures that people were probably looking at and wishing they were in her place, not knowing that after those ‘steamy’ moments followed heartbreak. The pictures made people believe she and Nazuna were headed to the altar. They didn’t know the game was over and Michiru ended up the loser.

“Michiru?” Nina asked hesitantly.

“You were right, thank you. It was better for me to see this first than to get blindsided,” Michiru said as she placed the newspaper down. “I hope Jackie got what she wanted, her brief period of fake gossip, she won’t be getting any new scoops about the relationship she talks about.”

Nina gave her a sad smile. She could see that Michiru was hurting, and she wanted to hunt Nazuna down and make her feel how hurt Michiru was, also get revenge for Nazuna using Michiru. But Nina didn’t believe that this was the case, she may not know Nazuna personally, but she had seen how she acted that day at the bar that gave her enough reasoning to think it was all a misunderstanding and that she really cared for Michiru. Now it was a matter of convincing Michiru to talk to Nazuna, which wasn’t easy since she was the second most stubborn person alive, the first person being Shirou.

Nina and Michiru quickly ate and talked about anything that wasn’t related to Nazuna. Nina then drove them to the stadium of their college, meeting up with Shirou and Kuro.

“Heya kiddo,” Shirou greeted as they walked on over to them.

“Hey, Shirou.” Michiru gave him a small smile.

“Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Do I need to kick someone’s ass?”

“Shirou,” Kuro chastised.

“No, nothing like that,” Michiru dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“Is it about the pictures in the tabloids?” Shirou quietly asked. “Because I can try to get Jackie fired.”

“No, not that either.” Michiru looked at the time on her phone. If she spent any second longer, she would be late to change, “I have to go.”

Shirou, Kuro, and Nina watched as Michiru rushed inside. The trio joined the line waiting to get into the stadium.

As Michiru made her way to the locker room, she decided it was time to face the messages on her phone.

**7:12 Naz:** _Mich, did you really let me wake up to an empty bed for food? What if I wanted you for breakfast?_

 **7:25 Naz:** _Sweetheart, where on earth are you getting food from? Are you milling the flour for pancakes? Raising a pig for bacon?_

**7:28 Missed call from Naz**

**7:34 Naz:** _I checked, and you definitely took your phone with you. Where are you?_

**7:37 Missed call from Naz**

**7:39 Missed call from Naz**

**7:43 Naz:** _Michiru, I’m getting seriously worried now. Please answer me. If this is some joke, it isn’t funny, please stop._

 **7:53 Naz:** _Alright, I’m going out to find you. Call me as soon as you get this, Michiru. I can’t stand the thought of something happening to you. Please call me._

**7:56 Missed call from Naz**

**7:59 Missed call from Naz**

**8:03 Missed call from Naz**

**8:13 Naz:** _Michiru I found the bag of breakfast and a bouquet in the hallway. I know what happened. Please answer me so that I can explain, it’s not what you are thinking._

**8:25 Missed call from Naz**

**8:27 Missed call from Naz**

**8:30 Naz:** _Michiru please let me explain, I’m begging you. I can’t take this silence from you anymore._

**9:30 Missed call from Naz**

**9:32 Naz:** _ I’m at your house, Michiru. If you’re home, please let me in so I can explain. _

**9:35 Naz:** _I’m staying out here until you let me in._

**10:45 Missed call from Naz**

**11:25 Missed call from Naz**

**12:55 Naz:** _One of your roommates came home and told me you aren’t here. Where are you, Michiru? Are you okay?_

**13:29 Missed call from Naz**

**13:30 Naz:** _Okay, you don’t want to talk right now, that’s fine. But at least tell me you’re somewhere safe. Please, just let me know if you’re okay, Michiru. I’m worried sick._

 **13:34 Naz:** _Michiru?_

**14:10 Missed call from Naz**

**16:05 Missed call from Naz**

**17:09 Naz:** _Michiru, you don’t need to talk to me ever again if that is what you want, but I beg that you tell me you are alive, that you’re okay. I’ll understand if you don’t want to hear me out, but please don’t let me continue to be worried sick that something happened to you because of me. I’ll never forgive myself if something happened._

Michiru hadn’t noticed she had cried until a tear fell onto her screen. She wiped the remaining tears on her face as she was nearing the locker room, she didn’t want her teammates to interrogate her.

**17:35 Mich:** _ I’m okay. I’m at my game. I don’t want to talk to you just yet. _

**17:35 Naz:** _Oh okay, thank god you are okay. I’m sorry. Michiru, I’m very sorry. I don’t know how much you overheard, but I swear what I said is not true. Give me a chance to explain?_

**17:38 Mich:** _ Not right now, maybe sometime later _

**17:39 Naz:** _Yes, I’m okay with that. Thank you, Michiru. I just want you to know that you’re really important to me and I’d never want to hurt you._

Michiru ignored Nazuna’s last message as she opened the door to the locker room, hearing her teammates shuffle about as she went to her own locker. 

“Hey guys, the star player is here!” Winnie yelled as he rounded the row of lockers, erupting a chant from the others.

“Michiru! Michiru! Michiru!”

“Thanks guys,” Michiru replied as she took off her sweats to reveal basketball shorts, looking at her teammates. “Now let’s get ready to kick some ass!”

She mostly says it to convince herself, the chaotic cheering of her teammates is a bonus.

\-- -- -- --

The game is going horribly. Asari gets injured at the very end of the first quarter when an Eagles player hip checks them and they fall to the ground before Asari even got the chance to pass the ball. Michiru places her hands on her hips and looks at Asari as they escort them off the court.

‘ _ Get their asses _ ’ Asari mouths as their eyes connect with Michiru’s.

Michiru nods and waits for the game to begin, drawing on all the confidence she can muster to get through the game. It would have worked if she had not looked over to where her family sat and saw Nazuna sitting incognito in a row behind them. ‘ _ How did she get in on such sort notice? _ ’ Michiru wondered. Winnie must have seen something change in Michiru’s demeanor as he jogged towards.

“Hey remember this is our house,” He said, nudging her a little with his elbow. “No one will make us lose in our house.”

“You’re right.” Michiru turned to look at him then back at Shirou who gave her a thumbs up.

“Now let's show them what we can do.” Winnie jogged back to his place and waited for the game to start. Little did he know that he helped Michiru regain her focus on the game.

As the game resumes, one of the players guards Michiru heavily, not giving her enough room to breathe. Michiru was fine with that, her team always had a plan. Michiru ran backwards, trying to create a bit of an opening for her to escape through the side. When she had that opening she ran fast towards the basket, being mindful of paying attention to any other player who might want to guard her and Winnie who had the ball. Winnie throws her the ball and Michiru makes it to the three pointer line, she doesn’t think twice before throwing the ball to the basket. The home crowd erupts in a cheer as Michiru jogs away from it. She accidentally smirks at Nazuna. It was unconscious. She was thankfully saved from thinking about it when Winnie came to give her a fist bump, their usual in-game celebration.

\-- -- -- --

“How are you doing, Michiru?” Shirou asked as Michiru joined them after the game finished.

“We lost,” She shrugged. She could still vividly hear how her coach threw down his clipboard on the floor, breaking it in two when they failed to score another basket.

“They were playing dirty,” Kuro chimed in.

“How many technical fouls did they get away with?” Nina angrily asked. “One to many, I say.”

“We’ll get them next time,” Michiru began as she fixed her bag on her shoulder. “But right now I want food.”

They all agreed and started going to their cars. Michiru gets into Nina’s car and Shirou goes with Kuro. The drive began in silence until Nina broke it.

“I hope you know Nazuna was there.” Nina quickly looked over at her.

“She texted me earlier,” Michiru told her. “She wants to explain what happened. I told her I needed a few days before I could talk to her.”

“That’s good, Tanuki. You need to talk to her. I’m sure she has a good explanation.”

“Yeah,” Michiru whispered. Nina didn’t reply, stayed quiet, and they rode in silence. Michiru took out her phone from her pocket when it buzzed.

**22:45 Naz:** _Goodnight, Mich. Miss you._

She felt a lump in her throat as she read Nazuna’s text. She considered sending her a message back, hell even calling her. Just to hear her voice, but she knew that would only make things more complicated.

Once they arrived at their usual place where they ate food to celebrate the closing of a case or when Michiru won a game and Shirou wanted to celebrate. They didn’t know if their dads had gotten out of the car, the whole place was swarming with paparazzi. As they got closer to the door, the paparazzi began taking pictures and throwing questions at Michiru.

“Miss Kagemori, how would you describe your current relationship with Nazuna Hiwatashi?”

“Is it true you proposed to her last Friday after a game?”

“Can you confirm that you have a secured spot in a professional basketball team?”

“Is it true that the team is the Cliff snakes?”

Nina helped Michiru rush inside the building. As soon as they found their dads they sat down, tucked away in a far corner.

“How did you guys get past all that?” Nina breathed out. “How’d they even know we were going to eat here?”

“We assume the stalker leaked the information,” Kuro said as he handed them menus.

“But why?” Michiru grabbed the menu and placed it down in front of herself.

“Who have you hurt enough to garner an enemy?” Shirou took his eyes off the menu.

“N-No one?” Michiru averted her gaze and looked at the options.

“Then why did that come out as a question?” Nina was not helping.

“I.. ugh,” Michiru groaned. “Well, Anna and more recently, maybe, Nazuna.”

“Nazuna?” Shirou raised an eyebrow.

“This morning-”

“This morning?” Shirou stopped her. “Weren’t you with Nina this morning?”

“Uh, no,” Michiru nervously admitted, continuing when Shirou stayed silent. “I was with Nazuna this morning, I overheard something and I headed straight to Nina’s place.”

“Is that why your game felt different?” Shirou placed his menu down.

“Kind of? I mean, I’m still hurt and trying to understand Nazuna’s point of view, but I can’t exactly face her right now to actually hear her side. She reached out, but I just want some time before we talk.”

“Nazuna is ruled out then,” Kuro nodded, taking the additional information into consideration. “That leaves Anna.”

“I don’t think Anna is the type of person to get revenge like this,” Nina said as she flipped through the menu.

“Well then, who else would want to make your life hell?”

\------------

“Ms. Kagemori,” The Dean greeted.

“Hello.” Michiru closed the door behind herself.

The Dean motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk, “Please sit, we have an important matter to discuss.”

“Is this about last night’s game?” Michiru asked as she sat down in a chair. “Because the Eagles were playing dirty, and I’m more than sure my team would’ve won.”

“No, it’s not that,” The Dean chuckled, her face turning serious as she inched closer to her desk. “It’s about your relationship with Nazuna Hiwatashi.”

There it was. Someone was going to use her relationship with Nazuna to gain something for themselves. Jokes on them, Michiru didn’t even know if they even had a relationship in the first place.

“Oh,” Michiru sighed, fidgeting with her fingers.

“We’ve received many calls asking about you and trying to talk to you.”

“I’ll get my things from the locker and I’ll leave,” Michiru said with a frown.

The Dean held out her hand, stopping her movements, “Why would you leave?”

“Because you are expelling me?” Michiru sat back down, confused.

“Expelling you?” The dean laughed. “No, I’m not expelling you. You’re one of the best basketball players we have on the team and your way of leading others within the game… Well, let’s just say even your coach doesn’t have that capacity. So I’ll say it again, we are not expelling you.”

Michiru nervously chuckled, “Oh.”

“I have a suggestion that will make our lives easier until things calm down again,” The Dean said, looking at Michiru’s face for a sign of continuation. “Would you be okay learning from online classes? For practice, we’ll have to sneak you through the back.”

Michiru smiled, “Sure, that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Great.” The Dean stood up, rounding the desk, “I’ve sent you an email containing the password to your classes.”

Michiru stood up and followed the Dean to the door of her office, “Thank you.”

“It’s the least we could do for our star player,” The Dean said, opening the door to reveal a man in a suit. “Now James here will sneak you through the back.”

Michiru left with James through a back door of the campus and caught a taxi to go back to Nina’s place. For three weeks, Michiru stayed at Nina’s apartment, immersing herself in her classes and practice to avoid thinking about Nazuna. But no matter how much she did and how hard she tried to forget, Nazuna was a constant presence in her thoughts. Every night, Nazuna would send her a text saying good night and telling her she missed her, but never pressuring Michiru to meet with her. On Saturday morning, there was a knock at the door while she and Nina were having breakfast.

“Michiru?” Nina called out from the door. “Could you come over here?”

Michiru looked towards the direction of the door, confused. She got up and walked to the door, her jaw dropping when she saw who was at the door. Her first instinct was to run as fast as she could. But she was Michiru Kagemori and her father was Shirou, so she would not be easily intimidated.

“How’d you find me?” She asked, her voice steady.

“I have a lot of contacts. Miss Kagemori.”

‘ _ Back first name basis, fuck _ ,’ Michiru gulped.

“Now,” Alan continued. “If you could, please come with me. I have more pressing issues to deal with and I’d rather finish this rather quickly.”

Michiru’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. She took a step backwards towards Nina, who was watching their interaction with much interest and a hint of fear at the imposing figure standing in her doorway.

Alan huffed impatiently, “For God’s sake I will not bite you. I’m just taking you to talk with Nazuna. I need her to stop moping and singing depressing love songs at her next pop up concerts. If you’re the only one capable of managing that, then I’ll bring you to her. I’ll be downstairs waiting, don’t take too long or I’ll come get you myself.” With that Alan turned around and left, leaving Nina and Michiru silently staring at the empty doorway.

“I think you should go,” Nina said, glancing at the doorway and Michiru. “It’s not like you weren’t planning to talk to her, right?”

Michiru nodded at her. She took a deep breath, grabbing her wallet and phone, leaving the apartment to meet Alan, who was probably waiting with Masaru.

\-- -- -- --

“Start the car,” Alan began, standing up from leaning on the car. “I’ll be back.”

Alan took the elevator to Nina’s floor. He stepped out of the elevator, a hand on the bridge of his nose.

“How long does it take to follow a simple instruction?” He groaned, composing himself as he prepared to knock on the door.

“Hello, again?” Nina said as she opened the door.

“Where’s the little girl?” Alan murmured, he would not play games when his sister’s career was on the line.

“She left to meet you at your car.” Nina tilted her head in confusion, “That was thirty minutes ago.”

“I don’t have time to play games,” Alan murmured as he pushed past Nina and into the apartment. “Michiru Kagemori! You better come out! I swear I’ll find you here!”

Nina grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from moving any further, “She’s not here!”

“Why would I trust you?” Alan hissed out. “You two are practically joined at the hip.”

“Because I’m the one who encouraged her without threats to see your sister.”

Alan eyed her cautiously, “If she’s not here and she didn’t meet with me, then where is she?”

Nina let go of Alan and rushed to find her phone, “Shit! Where’s my phone!”

“Who are you going to call?” Alan walked towards her.

“Shirou, her dad!” Nina exclaimed as she searched the coffee table for her phone.

“Nina?” Shirou says as he answers the phone.

“Michiru is gone,” She rushes out.

“We’ve been through this, this isn’t a funny joke,” Shirou groans.

Nina stares at Alan as she speaks, “Shirou this time I’m not joking. This time it’s serious.”

“Son of a bitch!”


End file.
